Gotcha, Bambi
by Tahel
Summary: Ichigo, étudiant en médecine, commence son stage à l'hôpital. Mais un de ses collègues aux cheveux bleus va lui faire vivre un enfer ... Grim/ichi
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Gotcha, Bambi  
Auteur : Tahel  
Disclaimer : Tite Kubo  
Pairing : GrimmIchi  
Bêta-lectrice : Ecko-22

* * *

**« Gotcha, Bambi »**

1er chapitre

* * *

Lundi matin, Hôpital Central de Karakura, étage de Cardiologie.  
Chef de Service : Dr Yamamoto.

J'aspirai une grande bouffée d'air, et glissai une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux roux, avant de prendre mon courage à deux mains et de rentrer dans la salle de réunion d'endocrinologie. Plusieurs paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers moi, curieuses.

- ... bonjour ! je suis externe ...

Un vieux barbu, que je supposai être Yamamoto, hocha la tête, me faisant signe de m'asseoir, continuant son introduction.  
Mais je décrochai vite de son discours, réprimant un baillement d'ennui.  
_Ma nuit avait été un peu trop courte ..._ songeai-je avec un léger sourire amusé.  
Je laissai mes pensées vagabonder, en regardant distraitement mes futurs collègues.  
_La fête d'hier soir avait été un festival de débauche ...  
_

Je m'étais fait draguer par un grand mec aux yeux clairs et aux cheveux noirs un peu trop longs, en commandant ma boisson au bar. Mon sourire s'élargit en songeant à la façon dont il m'avait accosté :

- un whisky coca ? c'est pas pour les enfants ça, gamin.

Son regard railleur avait alors rencontré le mien, et un léger sourire avait étiré ses lèvres, lorsqu'il m'avait vu porter le verre à mes lèvres avec défi.  
Ensuite, il s'était accoudé, approchant dangereusement son visage, et ..._ Oulà oulà Ichi t'égare pas trop, t'es à peine à ta première réunion que tu penses déjà à des scènes torrides ..._ me repris-je, ayant soudain un coup de chaud, me redressant sur mon siège en reprenant un air sérieux, les sourcils froncés.  
Je jetai un coup d'oeil à ma voisine à lunettes, visiblement une qui se prenait un peu trop au sérieux, griffonnant à toute allure sur son calepin, ce qui n'arrangeait pas ma gueule de bois matinale. _Pas avec elle que j'allais garder les cochons tiens ..._ Un sourire narquois étira ma bouche, une fois de plus, tandis que je passais au suivant.  
_Tiens ?  
Pas mal, le jules ..._ Je penchai la tête sur le côté d'un air intéressé. C'était visiblement un médecin, il était plus âgé. De longs cheveux bruns ondulés attachés en queue de cheval (avec un élastique à fleurs ?...), une barbe de 3 jours, un regard rêveur, et de larges épaules.  
_Avec un peu de chance il sera dans mon service ..._ Bavai-je rêveusement, avant de ravaler un nouveau sourire.  
Suivant ... _Uwoh !_ Je haussai le sourcil devant la fille du siège n°3, qui visiblement n'avait pas été gâtée par la nature, avec des cheveux roses ...  
Sentant que mon sourire allait bientôt virer au fou rire, je fermai les yeux en tentant de penser à quelque chose de vraiment très triste, sans succès.

Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'un regard bleu turquoise me dévisageait sans vergogne, suivant d'un regard perçant l'évolution de ma pensée qu'il devinait sans peine.  
Grimmjow s'ennuyait ferme. Et le nouveau venu l'amusait quelque peu. Il le vit se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rigoler, les joues rouges.  
Il haussa un sourcil, tentant d'imaginer le rouquin se mordre la lèvre dans un autre contexte, et le résultat lui plut suffisamment pour qu'il sente son corps réagir.  
Un large sourire prédateur étira ses lèvres.

Suivant ... _Oh mon dieu ... mais c'est que j'étais gâté moi dans ce stage_, déglutis-je, sans pouvoir quitter des yeux le blond aux cheveux mi-longs et au regard vert clair, qui écoutait Yamamoto en regardant par la fenêtre.  
M'attardant un peu trop dans la contemplation du beau blond, je finis par regarder le suivant à regret. Depuis mon arrivée je sentais un regard peser lourdement sur moi, me mettant mal à l'aise, mais ne parvenais à déterminer d'où il venait.  
Ensuite venait Yamamoto, puis une fille dont la vue me fit écarquiller les yeux.

Grimmjow faillit pouffer de rire en le voyant afficher sa surprise sans retenue à la vue des seins énormes de sa voisine (qu'il n'avait pas raté à son arrivée), mais se retint, attendant la suite avec un sourire carnassier.  
_Car il était le suivant._

_Mon dieu mais comment pouvait on avoir une poitrine si obscène ?! Et comment pouvaient-ils donc tous parler sans la regarder ?! C'était tous des moines châtrés ou quoi ?!...  
_Puis je tournai la tête vers le voisin de Gros-Nichons-Indéc ...  
Mais mon cerveau se court-circuita lorsque mon regard croisa des pupilles bleues turquoise qui me dévisageaient ouvertement.  
Ma gorge devint sèche, tandis qu'un seul mot parvenait à prendre forme dans ma tête :  
_Putain ..._  
_Ce mec était beau à se damner._  
Comment avais-je pu ne pas le remarquer dès mon arrivée ?! Son charisme alourdissait sensiblement l'atmosphère dans la pièce.  
Ses yeux d'une couleur irréelle (sans parler de ses cheveux, de la même couleur) brillaient d'une lueur libidineuse, plantés dans les miens, me faisant retenir mon souffle, et son sourire pas moins vicieux me narguait au su et vu de tous. Me rendant enfin compte que je le dévisageais ostensiblement d'une manière totalement effrontée, je baissai les yeux, cramoisi. Si j'avais eu chaud en observant le blond, là c'était la fournaise !  
_Mon dieu mon dieu mon dieu Ichigo ... stop stop stop reprends toi ... respiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiire ... !  
_Perturbé, je ne me rendis pas compte qu'on m'appellait, puis me redressai comme un toast :

- qu'en pensez vous ? Demanda Yamamoto en me regardant sérieusement.

- ... j'ai ... chaud ...

Un ange passa.  
_Attends attends ... j'ai pas parlé à voix haute, si ?  
_Je jetai un regard craintif vers le chef de service, dont les sourcils s'étaient rejoints au milieu de son front, ne le rendant pas très rassurant.  
_Et si ... Ichi, t'es une buse.  
_Je me rassis, marmonnant des vagues excuses, sentant toujours le regard bleu outremer vissé sur moi, me donnant des sueurs froides.  
_Brûlantes,_ rectifiai-je mentalement. Ma sueur était tout bonnement en train de s'évaporer, formant des volutes de fumée au dessus de moi.

Grimmjow n'avait pas caché son sourire ravi en voyant l'effet qu'il lui avait fait, et se délectait du malaise dans lequel il l'avait plongé. Il était tellement habitué ... Tous tombaient comme des mouches sur son passage, hommes comme femmes.  
Ce ptit rouquin n'était qu'une victime de plus... Certes mignon ... Grand, le regard expressif, et une de ces bouches ...  
_Mmmh._  
Sans même parler de la couleur de ses cheveux ... Il avait envie de voir sa main plonger dedans pendant qu'il lui ferait une gâterie ...  
_Bon. La chasse est ouverte_, songea-t'il sans quitter sa nouvelle proie des yeux, amusé par son trouble évident.

Je décidai d'éviter ce mec comme la peste, j'étais tout bonnement incapable d'être calme et posé en sa présence. Il m'affolait complètement, rien qu'en posant son regard sur moi. Je fermai les yeux, bien résolu à ne plus jamais croiser le regard diabolique.  
Les médecins quittèrent la salle, rejoignant leurs secteurs respectifs, et Yamamoto reprit :

- bon ... il me faut 2 externes dans chaque secteur ... à vous de choisir où vous voulez aller.

Ma voisine choisit le 3, puis le vieux me regarda, son mono-sourcil se fronçant déjà. _Super ... je m'étais déjà mis le grincheux à dos_, soupirai-je, avant de lâcher distraitement :

- ... bah ... secteur 1.

- bien.

Une voix grave et suave s'éleva alors, m'arrachant un frisson :

- secteur 1.

Mon coeur rata un battement, et je tournai vivement la tête vers celui qui venait de parler, qui regardait à présent Yamamoto d'un air insolent, un léger sourire aux lèvres.  
_... Pas lui ... ? il l'a pas fait exprès ... si ?  
_Son regard glissa dans ma direction, rencontrant le mien pour la seconde fois, tandis que son sourire s'élargissait d'un air gourmand.  
_Putain putain putain... j'étais dans la panade ! _Je levai un doigt tremblant :

- je... j'peux changer de service, monsieur ?

Le Grand Manitou leva la tête vers moi, me regardant comme s'il avait envie de me faire bouffer la table. Je murmurai :

- ... euh ...

- pardon, jeune homme ?

- ... je ... j'ai rien dit.

Je m'écrasai pitoyablement dans le fond de mon siège, ma migraine revenant à l'attaque avec force.  
_Ohhhh galère ... j'aurais jamais du me lever ce matin ... Maman ...  
_Je devinais sans peine le sourire guoguenard du décoloré, mais n'eus pas la force d'aller vérifier. De toute façon j'allais me le coltiner durant plusieurs mois maintenant.  
_MAMAAAAAAN ... j'veux ma mamaaaaan ... X'(_

La réunion se termina enfin, et on fut envoyés dans nos services respectifs. Je partis à grandes enjambées dans le couloir, la dernière chose que je voulais c'était bien de me retrouver seul avec l'autre dégénéré !

Grimmjow regarda le jeune rouquin décamper dans le couloir comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses, et un sourire féroce apparut sur ses lèvres. S'il voulait jouer au chat et à la souris ...  
_Alors on allait jouer._  
Il prit sans se hâter le couloir à son tour, d'un pas félin.

En arrivant dans la salle des internes, je me retrouvai face au blond aux yeux verts que j'avais vu à la réunion, qui parlait avec le médecin aux cheveux longs, et avec une autre interne. Je grimaçai en constatant que c'était la miss Malabar.  
_N'empêche ... A part elle, j'avais les plus beaux gosses de tout l'hopital pour ma pomme !  
_Le blond me fit un sourire amusé, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur espiègle :

- ohh ... mais si c'est pas le petit rouquin qui s'est attiré les foudres du grand manitou !

Je rougis, gêné. Le médecin me fit un large sourire, en me donnant une tape dans l'épaule :

- t'inquiète, il grogne mais il mord pas ! Surtout les jolis garçons !

Second fard.

- t'es le seul externe ?

Une voix grave et caressante se fit entendre juste derrière moi, me faisant dresser l'échine.

- nan, j'suis l'second.

Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver. Je me sentis rougir, pour la 3ème fois en moins d'une minute.  
L'interne lui sourit, et fit d'une voix chantante :

- biiiiien~ ! je suis Kisuke Urahara, interne !

- Shunsui Kyoraku, médecin !

- Shizuru Honshô, interne !

- ... Ichigo Kurosaki, externe.

Et de nouveau, la voix basse et sensuelle s'éleva, me faisant déglutir :

- Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Externe.

Kisuke hocha la tête d'un air ravi :

- on est gâtés avec les externes hein, Shunsui ?

- ouais, entre le rouquin qui met les pieds dans le plat et le daltonien, on va rigoler.

Les yeux d'Ichigo s'écarquillèrent de surprise, et il vit une veine pulser allègrement sur le front de Grimmjow, qui avait fourré ses poings serrés dans ses poches, préférant apparemment éviter l'embrouille dès le premier jour.  
Mais avec les 2 comiques qui nous servaient de tuteurs, ça allait pas être facile ...  
Kisuke surgit brutalement dans mon champ de vision, à 2 cm de mon visage, le regard soudainement glacé :

- les mécanismes d'une insuffisance cardiaque ?

Je reculai brusquement d'un pas, me cognant au chariot derrière moi, que Grimmjow poussa avec entrain, me remettant nez à nez avec l'effrayant interne.  
Et finis par balbutier une bonne réponse. Le regard du blond se radoucit immédiatement, tandit que sa bouche formait un O exagéré :

- OOOOOOH t'as entendu ça, Shunsui ? On a un petit cardiologue en herbe !

Shunsui sourit, puis me jeta un regard suggestif, en rentrant dans une chambre :

- va falloir l'arroser, la petite plante ...

Bouche bée, je vis les 2 aînés se sourire d'un air lubrique, puis Grimmjow me dépasser avec le chariot, avec un sourire amusé.

Finalement Grimmjow ne s'ennuyait pas du tout, Kisuke et Shunsui mettaient l'ambiance, parfois à leurs dépends, mais Grimmjow avait décidé de laisser passer, pour le premier jour.  
Shizuru par contre semblait avoir eu un sérieux coup de coeur pour lui, et le collait comme une sangsue.  
Ichigo lui avait jeté un regard goguenard, prenant visiblement sa revanche.  
Mais il l'avait vite calmé en le regardant d'un air lascif, sa tête posée avec sensualité dans la paume de sa main.  
Et Poil de Carotte avait décampé sans demander son reste, lui arrachant un sourire.

Je marmonnai à Grimmjow, une fois la visite terminée :  
I - on s'partage les patients en 2 ? côté gauche pour toi, droit pour moi ?  
Bien conscient que j'osais pas regarder le torride bleuté, j'attendis sa réponse avec angoisse. Allait-il encore me chercher, me provoquer ? Grimmjow pencha la tête sur le côté en l'observant, amusé par son petit manège pour éviter son regard.  
Et accepta tranquillement. Il avait tout son temps pour partir à la chasse ...  
_Ou pas,_ sentant son entrejambe se réveiller. Il était plutôt affamé, ces temps ci.  
Il le regarda travailler, ses doigts qui effleuraient sensuellement les feuilles du dossier, ses jambes qui piétinaient lascivement le sol ... _Putain, il voulait se faire violer ou quoi ?!  
_Il se retint de justesse de lui sauter dessus, sachant au fond de lui que c'était lui qui avait tout interprété à sa guise.  
Ichigo était juste concentré dans la lecture de son dossier ... Grimmjow eut un sourire diabolique en imaginant quelle réaction il aurait s'il le collait contre le chariot ...  
Et ses hormones allaient le faire mettre son plan à exécution, lorsque Shizuru rentra dans la pièce, lui jetant un regard humide plein d'étoiles qui le fit débander direct.  
_Chié,_ grogna-t'il mentalement.

Midi arriva rapidement, et Kisuke passa la tête dans la salle des internes, tout guilleret :  
K - vous mangez avec nous, les enfants ?  
J'acceptai avec empressement, soulagé de quitter la pièce, remplie à ras bord de la libido de Grimmjow, à tel point que c'en était étouffant. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à Shizuru, qui semblait au contraire en faire son oxygène.  
Grimmjow eut un sourire railleur en nous emboîtant le pas.  
K - alors Ichi' ... raconte nous un peu :)  
Je regardai mon interne d'un air méfiant. _"Ichi" ... ? Il prenait ses aises, le blondinet.  
_I - raconter ... quoi ?  
K - bah ! ta vie ! tes activités, tes sorties, ta ... petite copine ? A moins que ... petit copain ?  
Je lâchai un sourire goguenard, mordant dans mon steak.  
I - pourquoi, la place t'intéresse ?  
Shunsui prit Kisuke de vitesse, se penchant vers moi avec un sourire lubrique :  
S - oh oui ma belle ...  
_Ma belle ?... il veut mourir ce mec ou quoi ?!_

Jaggerjack réprima un sourire en voyant la lueur belliqueuse s'allumer dans les yeux du rouquin._  
Shunsui s'aventurait sur un terrain dangereux ...  
_I - désolé mais les ancêtres c'est pas trop ma tasse de thé.  
Kisuke recracha violemment sa gorgée d'eau, tandis que Grimmjow s'étouffait avec son morceau de steak.  
_Il avait osé ?  
_Grimmjow jeta un regard ravi au médecin, guettant sa réaction. Celui-ci avait souri, nullement vexé par la réplique, bien au contraire.  
S - ... on va bien s'entendre tous les 2.  
I - dans tes rêves.  
Kisuke et Grimmjow échangèrent un sourire moqueur. Ils allaient pas s'ennuyer, p'tit Poil de Carotte avait la répartie acide !

En mangeant, Ichigo s'était mis à dévisager le bleuté, songeur, pensant qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Grimmjow pencha lentement la tête d'un côté puis de l'autre, faisant craquer sa nuque.  
_Bon. _Il avait assez joué la comédie, il commençait à se sentir frustré de jouer les petits externes taciturnes. Il se pencha vers le roux, glissant sur lui un regard plus que brûlant.  
G - si t'veux mater, va falloir payer ...  
4 paires d'yeux interloqués le dévisagèrent, et il eut un sourire sarcastique, pas mécontent de son petit effet.  
I - dans ce cas, Shizuru va casquer ...  
Kisuke émit un sifflement impressionné :  
K - ooooh ça balance ... !  
Grimmjow reprit, sans lâcher le roux du regard, sa voix devenant plus rauque, plus chaude :  
G - ça n'vaut qu'pour toi ...  
Ichigo prit sur lui, et lui rendit regard pour regard, froid :  
I - prends pas tes désirs pour des réalités.  
Le regard turquoise devint plus chaud encore et un sourire indécent l'acheva :  
G - si t'savais c'que j'veux ...  
Kisuke s'éventa nerveusement de la main :  
K - la vache, on se croirait sous les tropiques tout d'un coup !  
S - on dirait que notre petit Grimmjow n'est pas un tendre non plus ...

L'homme aux cheveux bleus, son attention détournée par les paroles du médecin, le regarda, et mordit lentement dans son morceau de pain, en arracha une bouchée avec sensualité, sans le quitter des yeux, un sourire vorace aux lèvres.  
Shunsui déglutit, puis détourna le regard avec un petit sourire troublé :  
S - ... j'suis pas de ce bord là moi ...  
Grimmjow avala sa bouchée de pain, sans se départir de son sourire diabolique, visiblement dans son élément.  
_Danger ... C'était pas un débutant ce mec..._ songea Kisuke, qui avait suivi l'échange d'un oeil très intéressé, et s'était senti un peu à l'étroit dans son pantalon.  
Grimmjow les enveloppait tous de son aura sensuelle et bestiale. D'un mot, d'un regard, il les asservissait à son envie. Et il le savait.  
_Le stage avec ces 2 là allait être vraiiiment très très intéressant_, sourit Kisuke.

L'après-midi s'écoula rapidement, les entrées étaient si nombreuses que Grimmjow n'eut pas le loisir d'embêter son rouquin.  
Lorsqu'il raccrocha sa blouse, il constata qu'il était déjà parti. Frustré, il sortit à son tour d'un pas agressif.  
Et lorsqu'il passa la porte de l'hopital, son regard glissa nonchalamment sur son entourage, et s'arrêta sur quelqu'un. Ses lèvres partirent dans un sourire sadique, tandis qu'il se dirigeait dans sa direction d'un pas silencieux.

Je m'étais dépêché de finir mes dossiers, et de remballer mes affaires pour partir avant que le bleuté ne me happe au passage. Irrité tandis que je m'enfuyais du service, je songeais que j'allais qd même pas faire ca tous les jours pendant des mois ?!  
Fallait que j'trouve une feinte ... Ou que je le calme une bonne fois pour toutes.  
_Le calmer ? Alors que je fantasmais sur son corps depuis ce matin ? T'as fumé, Ichi ..._ Je ne pouvais rien, absolument rien contre son regard torride et son sourire corrosif.  
En sortant de l'hôpital, je sortis mon paquet de tabac et me roulai nerveusement une cigarette. Mais au moment de l'allumer, pu moyen de dégoter mon briquet. _Où j'l'avais foutu, bordel ?!  
_Une main surgit dans mon champ de vision, avec un briquet allumé.  
I - ah, merci !  
J'allumai ma cigarette, avant de croiser un regard bleu turquoise provocateur, et recrachai brusquement ma bouffée de fumée dans une quinte de toux, ce qui lui arracha un sourire.  
_Putain ! Encore lui !?  
_Je gardai le silence, restant immobile, tandis qu'il se roulait une cigarette à son tour, et l'allumait.  
_Euh ... ? Ichi ? On y va là ? ..._ Pourquoi je ne partais pas, moi ? Ma cigarette était allumée, plus rien ne me retenait ...  
Absolument plus rien.  
_  
_

_T'as envie de rester, pas vrai ..._ Je déglutis devant ma conscience.  
Je lui jetai un regard de biais, discrètement. Mais il ne me regardait pas, semblant observer l'horizon, perdu dans ses pensées.  
Putain comme il était beau ... J'avais une envie irrésistible de le toucher ... De passer la main dans ces cheveux si irréels ...  
Soudain, un regard dur croisa le mien, me prenant en flagrant délit :  
G - mater c pas gratuit ma biche, j't'ai dit.  
Je soupirai, ne prenant même pas la peine de répondre. Bien mal m'en prit, Grimmjow ne supportait visiblement pas qu'on l'ignore.  
Il me fit brusquement face, me faisant sursauter, et je reculai nerveusement, ce qui fit naître un sourire carnassier sur ses lèvres.  
_Bon Dieu. Oui. Carnassier._ Ce mec était un fauve en manque de chair fraîche, et j'étais tombé entre ses griffes.  
Je sentis le mur dans mon dos finir par bloquer ma retraite, et m'immobilisai, retenant mon souffle.  
Son regard si bleu ne quittait pas le mien, me faisant totalement oublier l'envie de fuir, envoûté.  
Il s'appuya contre moi, achevant de m'acculer.

L'homme sentait le corps chaud et palpitant du roux contre le sien, le dépassant d'une demi-tête. Il avait pas prévu de passer si vite à l'action ... Mais maintenant qu'il était dans ses bras, il n'allait pas le laisser filer ... Pas avant d'avoir eu son dû.  
Un sourire affamé étira ses lèvres quand il sentit le jeune homme frissonner contre lui.

Je repris soudain conscience, et voulus me dégager, mais il attrapa brusquement mes mains et me les coinça sans douceur dans le dos, son sourire se rapprochant de mon visage.  
I - lâche-moi !  
Je me contorsionnai vivement, tentant de me dégager de son étau.  
G - ça fait qu'm'exciter, t'sais ?  
Cramoisi, je cessai tout mouvement, ce qui le fit rire, tout doucement, d'une façon si sensuelle que mon envie de résistance diminua franchement.  
_Il était si tentant ... Pourquoi dire non ... La vie était si courte ... PUTAIN NON !  
_Je voulus lui mettre un coup de boule juste quand il allait m'embrasser, mais il évita aisément le coup, son petit rire repartant de plus belle :  
G - eh ben, si t'y mets autant d'ardeur, la nuit va êt' torride...  
Et sa bouche s'abattit sur la mienne, violente et impérieuse, ne me laissant aucun espoir de fuite.

Après quelques secondes de résistance, Grimmjow sentit son captif pousser un léger gémissement malgré lui, et sourit contre sa bouche, avant de l'embrasser plus loin encore, s'assurant une capitulation totale. Puis il s'écarta brusquement, le laissant perdu, pantelant, et de s'en aller.  
G - à d'main, poupée.

Une fois que j'eus repris mon souffle, je fermai les yeux, adossé au mur, en silence. Puis sifflai méchamment un :  
I - connard ...  
Avant d'essuyer rageusement ma bouche meurtrie, et de descendre le chemin à mon tour, d'un pas vif.  
_Oh cet enculé j'allais le buter, il se prenait pour qui ?!_  
Son regard fiévreux s'imposa dans mes pensées, si bleu que je sentis mon coeur chavirer.  
I - PUTAIN !  
Et je me mis à courir.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Grimmjow attendait son co-externe en pianotant allègrement la table de ses doigts, de bonne humeur.  
Le jeu avait commencé. Et si sa souris était drôle, il s'amuserait encore un peu. Sinon ... poubelle.  
Il dissimula mal un sourire cruel à cette pensée, que Kisuke ne rata pas, haussant un sourcil intrigué.  
_Il s'était passé quelque chose ?_  
Kisuke vit alors Ichigo rentrer dans la pièce, un peu pâle et le regard belliqueux, puis dire bonjour d'un air agressif.  
Et en jetant un coup d'oeil vers son autre externe, il déglutit en voyant son sourire qui s'était élargi de façon effrayante.  
_Bon. Il s'était définitivement passé quelque chose~_ ... Kisuke préféra battre en retraite, lançant d'une voix chantante :  
K - Go ! C'est l'heure d'aller voir les patients, mes biquets !  
Il s'attira un regard agacé du bleuté.

J'étais à fleur de peau, mais je faisais tout pour rester maître de moi et l'ignorer superbement. Mais je me rendais bien compte qu'il n'était pas dupe, devinant sans peine son sourire sans le voir. _Mon dieu, je le connaissais depuis la veille..._  
Et son regard bleu m'avait déjà dompté, ses sourires ensorceleurs m'enchaînaient.  
Une fois que ma route avait croisé celle de Grimmjow Jaggerjack, ma vie avait définitivement basculé. Cet homme, grand, magnifiquement bâti, aux cheveux bleus cascadant dans sa nuque avec rébellion, et au regard outremer insoutenable, ne souffrait d'aucune comparaison avec les autres hommes.  
Les autres étaient si fades, une fois qu'on avait été électrisé par le regard si pénétrant -quoique lubrique- et plus encore, aucun baiser ne pourrait jamais plus me donner le cataclysme d'émotions qui m'avait ravagé la veille au soir.  
Je poussai un soupir, devant me rendre à l'évidence.  
_Grimmjow Jaggerjack m'avait fauché le coeur._  
Mais c'était pas pour autant que j'allais tomber dans ses bras tout cuit comme l'autre morue même pas fraîche ...  
Je savais très bien que Jaggerjack jouait avec moi, et me laisserait dans un coin une fois lassé, comme une pelote de laine usée.  
J'allais donc faire durer le jeu autant que possible.

Grimmjow haussa un sourcil surpris lorsqu'il vit Ichigo passer devant lui pour rentrer dans une chambre, calme, soudain indifférent.  
_Oh ? Il avait changé de tactique ?_ songea-t'il, ce qui l'amusa. Il n'était pas l'premier à avoir essayé ... Mais la personne qui parviendrait à contrôler Grimmjow Jaggerjack n'était pas née. Et ne naîtrait sans doute jamais.  
Il rentra dans la chambre à son tour, un sourire vicieux aux lèvres.  
I - bonjour madame, comment allez vous ?  
M - bien, merci.  
I - je vais vous faire une prise de sang.  
M - allez-y !

La patiente se tourna vers Grimmjow, qui mâchait un chewing-gum, nonchalamment adossé au mur, les bras croisés, sans se départir de son sourire écervelé.  
M - vous êtes externe aussi, jeune homme ?  
Grimmjow hocha la tête, en souriant à la patiente, une jeune trentenaire.  
M - eh bien, eh bien ma foi ... quel joli garçon ! n'est-ce-pas ?  
Grimmjow réprima à grand mal un large sourire amusé, regardant à son tour Ichigo, dont les joues rosirent légèrement :  
I - j'ai vu mieux.

_Oh ohh, sourit-il, tu me cherches, là..._

M - allez, je suis sûre que ...  
I - voilà, fini !  
Ichigo se redressa avec un petit sourire moqueur, rangea son matériel, et se tourna de nouveau vers la patiente :  
I - j'ai déjà quelqu'un.

_Menteur_.

Puis le roux sortit de la chambre. Grimmjow et la patiente échangèrent un clin d'oeil entendu, et le bleuté sortit de la chambre à son tour. Grimmjow allait lui poser une question sur le prétendu 'petit-copain' lorsque Shunsui débarqua, l'air pressé :  
S - bleuet, emmène moi Mme Sannin en écho.  
Le médecin ignora le regard noir de Grimmjow, qui partit d'un pas rapide. Shunsui sourit lorsque Jaggerjack eut disparu au coin du couloir, puis se tourna vers moi, la tête posée dans la main d'un air avide :  
S - alors... raconte ?_  
Je rêve ... Il avait jacté Grimmjow seulement pour me parler en tête à tête ? On était où là ? A l'hôpital ? Vraiment ?...  
_I - raconter quoi ?  
S - hophophop pas de ça avec moi ! raconte !  
I - ... y'a rien à raconter.  
S - mon mignon ...  
Shunsui se rapprocha, me faisant déglutir, tant il était grand et impressionnant.  
S - tu vas pas y couper, alors accouche ...  
I - m-mais ... y'a rien à ra ...  
Ses mains s'abattirent de part et d'autre de mon visage, me bloquant. _Putain qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous à me coincer contre les murs ?!  
_S - c'est évident ... l'ambiance entre vous c'est comme un volcan prêt à nous péter à la gueule ...  
I - m-mais non ...  
S - vous l'avez fait, pas vrai ? raconte tout à tonton Shun !  
G - fait quoi ?  
La voix suave et grave de Grimmjow nous fit sursauter. _Il était déjà revenu ? (OO)"  
_S - ... rapide, pour un bleu.  
G - j'ai un peu expédié l'affaire.

_Expédié ?_ J'imaginai aisément Grimmjow courir dans le couloir, slalomant avec la chaise roulante entre les lits, avec une petite mamie en syncope, la bave aux lèvres, puis envoyer la chaise au bout du couloir comme on lance un freesbee.  
_Il n'avait pas fait ça ?..._ Mais son sourire malicieux me fit craindre le pire.  
Shunsui me libéra, agacé de ne pas avoir eu le fin mot de l'histoire, et on continua la visite sans incident majeur.

Si ce n'est que Grimmjow me glissa la main aux fesses. Je m'étais retourné, rouge comme une tomate :  
I - ... putain j'vais te buter !  
G - gné ?  
I - garde tes mains baladeuses pour toi, connard !  
G - t'as fumé, gamin ... j't'ai jamais touché.  
I - tu viens de me mettre la main aux fesses !  
Kisuke et Shunsui reculèrent de quelques pas en faisant mine d'être absorbés par leur dossier médical, soudain très intéressés.  
Grimmjow s'était penché vers moi, et son souffle chaud avait caressé mon visage tandis que son regard froid comme la glace s'était posé sur mon entrejambe :  
G - les p'tites bites molles m'intéressent pas.  
_L'enculé.  
_Je lui balançai un regard venimeux, qui lui arracha un petit sourire narquois. Kisuke se rapprocha, l'air pas très rassuré, avec la tête d'un Shunsui dévissée par la curiosité au-dessus de son épaule :  
K - qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
Grimmjow me jeta un coup d'oeil goguenard :  
G - Bambi est en chaleur.  
Il évita sans aucun mal mon coup de poing, et s'esquiva dans un petit rire étouffé.  
_Oh putain j'allais le TUER._  
Kisuke me tapota le bras :  
K - ... euh, Ichigo ... viens avec moi, on va aller faire un test d'effort à madame... euh... à une madame.  
Je suivis le blond, les poings serrés dans mes poches. Kisuke passa l'heure suivante à me calmer en me faisant des cours d'endocrino. Il était super pédagogue, quand il voulait, celui-là ...  
Je finis par décrocher un sourire devant son regard malicieux, et il m'ébouriffa les cheveux, souriant à son tour :  
K - à la bonne heure~ !

Le second incident avait été de sentir mon téléphone vibrer. Je l'avais sorti discrètement, en suivant Kisuke.  
Puis avais écarquillé les yeux en voyant le nom qui s'affichait. _Kaien_.  
J'avais soufflé, ayant soudain un peu trop chaud à la pensée du brun que j'avais rencontré 2 jours auparavant.  
Il m'avait finalement rappelé ... _"salut Ichigo, bien remis de la soirée ? ça te dit d'aller manger un morceau ensemble ce soir ?"  
Heh ..._  
Un sourire ravi avait fini par étirer mes lèvres, ramenant définitivement le calme dans mon esprit perturbé.

Midi fut le théâtre d'une joute verbale entre les 2 externes, leur interne et leur médecin. Les autres personnes à la table suivaient avec intérêt et stupéfaction les piques acides voler et ricocher sans fin.  
Grimmjow était sans conteste le roi à ce petit jeu.  
S - les hommes j'laisse ça aux pédales.  
I - (OO)"  
Mais Grimmjow Jaggerjack, loin de se laisser démonter, s'était approché de son voisin, et avait glissé une main sensuelle sur sa cuisse. Et tous avaient vu Shunsui frissonner de façon magistrale.  
S - 'tain, bleu-bite !  
Il claqua la main du plus jeune, qui se radossa à son siège, l'air satisfait. Les souffles étaient suspendus aux lèvres, on aurait entendu une mouche voler à notre table. C'était un jeu, mais nous étions seuls à le savoir, et prenions un malin plaisir à traumatiser notre entourage.  
Kisuke se tourna vers moi, se léchant la lèvre supérieure d'un air alléché.  
K - ça donne faim, non ?  
Je souris, et Grimmjow se désintéressa de son supérieur pour se pencher vers moi, ses yeux bleus cherchant les miens, me plongeant dans un enfer bouillonnant :  
G - t'as faim, Bambi ? j'suis affamé ...  
I - je croyais que les petites bites molles t'intéressaient pas ?  
G - quand j'ai faim j'suis pas regardant sur la qualité.  
Shunsui répondit avant moi, narquois :  
I - t'es en chaleur, bleu-bite ?  
Grimmjow se retourna vivement vers lui, frôlant sa bouche de la sienne :  
G - tu veux tester ?

_OH MON DIEU !  
_Quelques fourchettes tombèrent sur la table, et tous les regards étaient fixés sur les 2 hommes, bien trop proches.  
Les yeux de Shunsui flambèrent qq secondes d'une lueur provocatrice, puis il finit par baisser les yeux avec un sourire amusé, et se recula, définitivement vaincu.  
S - une autre fois peut-être, Jaggerjack.

L'homme aux cheveux bleus se désintéressa de sa victime, cherchant qui attaquer à présent, ses hormones en ébullition. Il avisa Inoue, la fille aux seins indécents, et se leva immédiatement, allant devant elle, et se pencha sur elle, aguicheur comme jamais.  
Elle hoqueta de surprise, et je sentis ma gorge s'assécher en voyant les yeux bleus s'attarder un peu trop sur la généreuse poitrine de la rousse.  
G - hey ma belle ... on partage l'dessert ?  
Le sous-entendu était plus qu'équivoque, et plusieurs joues virèrent au rouge fuschia, tandis que des murmures interloqués s'élevaient.  
Et Orihime Inoue sourit à Jaggerjack, lui tendant une cuillère pleine de crème fraîche.

Grimmjow eut un sourire diabolique. Au moins la rousse faisait pas sa mijaurée comme l'autre rouquin ... Et il imagina la grosse poitrine s'agiter au rythme de ... _Ow ow Jagger' ... Pas si vite ...  
_Il sentit qu'il commençait à être à l'étroit dans son pantalon, et lança un sourire ravageur à la rousse, qui rougit, totalement conquise.  
Elle lui tendait toujours la cuillère pleine de crème sucrée, et Grimmjow fronça le nez. Il détestait les sucreries.  
Mais il se força, engloutit la cuillère suavement, faisant grimper la température de quelques degrés encore, puis la bouche pleine, il s'approcha de la rousse, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, faisant couler la crème sur leurs mentons.  
Lorsqu'il se redressa, il s'essuya le menton d'un air gourmand, un peu calmé. Puis en jetant distraitement un coup d'oeil vers Kisuke et Shunsui, il vit que la place d'Ichigo était vide.  
_Tiens ? Il était parti, le petit puritain ?..._  
Il croisa le regard énigmatique de Kisuke, et lui décocha un sourire libidineux avant de se repencher vers la rousse à la poitrine indécente, pour lui bouffer les amygdales.

Une heure plus tard, Grimmjow remonta dans le service d'un pas nonchalent, un peu calmé. La rousse -dont il avait oublié le nom- avait trinqué.  
Kisuke vit que le bleu semblait moins agressif, faisant son boulot sans broncher, se contentant de quelques piques bien senties aux infirmières où à lui-même.  
_Il avait tiré sa crampe, visiblement._ Le blond se tourna vers Ichigo, plongé dans son dossier, ignorant jusqu'à l'existence de son co-externe, qui ne semblait pas s'en affliger outre-mesure.  
Il sourit, en voyant le roux mâchonner pensivement son crayon, ses cils ombrant doucement ses yeux ambrés.  
Grimmjow releva la tête à cet instant, et capta le regard empreint de tendresse que l'interne posait sur Ichigo.  
_Oh oh ... ? __Kisuke marchait sur ses plates-bandes ?  
_Il se reprit, il venait de se taper la rousse, il pouvait pas prétendre à la chasse gardée sur tout le monde ...  
Mais il sentit l'irritation gonfler en lui, -_'Tain ! Il jouait à quoi blondasse ?- _en voyant Kisuke s'asseoir à côté du roux, et échanger un sourire avec lui.

K - c'était la dernière entrée, tu peux rentrer.  
I - merci. A demain !  
Je rangeai ma blouse, et sortis mon téléphone, souris devant le message :_"jtattends devant l'hosto. prends ton temps"  
_Et partis d'un pas pressé, sous le regard de Grimmjow, qui rangea sa blouse à son tour, avant de me suivre, sans chercher à me rattraper.  
Je reconnus immédiatemment la tignasse brune un peu trop longue qui me tournait le dos, et ses épaules larges recouvertes d'une veste en cuir bien coupée. Ses longues jambes nerveuses jouaient avec un caillou, tandis qu'il exhalait lentement une bouffée de cigarette.  
Mon coeur se mit à battre un peu plus vite, tandis que je m'approchais de lui, lui effleurant le bras d'un doigt. Ses sourcils se fronçèrent une seconde, surpris, avant qu'il ne croise mon regard et ne se départisse d'un large sourire.  
K - salut toi ...

Grimmjow vit les deux jeunes hommes partir ensemble, et même s'ils marchaient à distance respectueuse l'un de l'autre, il vit leurs regards s'accrocher avec une timide complicité, et haussa un sourcil étonné.  
_Alors c'était vrai ... ? Le rouquin avait vraiment un jules ?_  
_Putain !_ jura-il mentalement. _Il avait quoi ce débile pour plaire à Kisuke et avoir un beau mec comme ça ?_  
Parce que Grimmjow devait admettre que le brun était carrément plaisant, de sa belle gueule à son physique de mannequin.  
En s'allumant une cigarette, il les regarda s'éloigner d'un oeil assassin.  
Grimmjow Jaggerjack ne supportait pas qu'on lui vole ses proies.  
_Surtout quand il ne les avait pas encore goûtées ..._  
Il cracha la fumée avec une grimace de haine, et partit à son tour.

* * *

Le lendemain, je revins dans le service, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Kaien m'avait emmenée au restaurant, et on avait passé la nuit chez moi. Puis il était parti en même temps que moi ce matin, me quittant sur un baiser taquin.

Grimmjow, quant à lui, était d'une humeur de chien. Et regarder Ichigo n'arrangeait pas son état, c'était carrément écrit sur son front qu'il avait baisé toute la nuit comme une chatte en chaleur.  
Mais quelque part, ça l'excitait. Le jeu allait durer un peu plus longtemps que prévu ... Mais la souris finirait bien par tomber entre les griffes du chat.  
Il se lécha les babines, se délectant d'avance.

Shunsui et Kisuke échangèrent un regard perplexe. Autant la veille, leurs 2 petits protégés s'ignoraient comme des gamins de maternelle, autant aujourd'hui ils ne rataient pas une occasion de se voler dans les plumes :  
G - t'as dit à ton mec que t'l'avais trompé, Bambi ?  
I - ... t'as fumé la moquette ?  
G - à sa place, j'aurais la haine ...  
I - heureusement, t'es pas à sa place !  
G - dommage ...  
Grimmjow se pencha sur le roux, visant visiblement ses lèvres, alors qu'ils étaient en pleine visite, dans la chambre d'un patient, avec 3 paires d'yeux interloqués qui rataient pas une miette du spectacle. Ichigo recula la tête d'un air choqué :  
I - tu fais quoi là ?!  
G - ... des mots croisés, ça s'voit pas ?  
Un sourire goguenard étira les lèvres du jeune rouquin.  
I - va les faire chez ta rousse siliconée, tes mots croisés.  
G - ... heh ... jaloux, Bambi ?  
Le sourire du jeune garçon s'étira davantage, un peu trop dangereux au goût des 3 observateurs.  
_Grimmjow tirait le diable par la queue.  
_I - tu peux parler. Depuis que tu sais que j'ai un mec, tu me colles au cul comme un chien en rut.  
Jaggerjack se rapprocha davantage d'Ichigo, sa bouche touchant presque la sienne. Sa voix ne fut qu'un filet chaud à son oreille :  
G - j'vais te montrer ce que c'est "coller au cul", bébé ... parce que là t'es un peu loin d'la vérité.  
Sa jambe passa entre celles d'Ichigo, le coinçant entre le mur et son corps brûlant.

J'allais perdre mes dernières résistances lorsqu'un toussottement gêné de Kisuke nous interrompit, faisant reculer l'homme aux cheveux bleus à une distance vivable.  
G - 'solé ... 'me suis un peu laissé emporter.  
_Sans blague ... _Son sourire carnassier démentait totalement ses propos.  
K - tu peux me présenter le patient, Grimmjow ?  
Celui-ci s'exécuta docilement, sans se départir de son sourire moqueur, autant à l'aise sur le terrain médical que sur celui de la drague.  
Sa voix basse et suave me donnait des frissons irrépressibles. Ce mec était une véritable force de la nature, doté de tous les atouts possibles.  
Je parvins à trouver une nouvelle feinte pour lui échapper, me réfugiant le reste de la journée près de Shizuru, qui semblait être un parfait anti-Grimmjow.  
Mais, plutôt que le décourager, ça avait semblé l'amuser davantage.

A midi, je me mis en bout de table, à côté de Shizuru, priant le ciel pour que les 3 hommes du secteur 1 aillent ailleurs.  
Le ciel était sourd, car ce fut Grimmjow en personne qui s'assit devant moi, lançant son plateau sur la table avec un bruit fracassant. Je lui jetai un regard noir.  
Shizuru le contempla de ses grands yeux énamourés :  
S - Grimmjow ... tu fais la visite avec moi cet après-midi ?  
G - ça roule ma poule.  
_... Il était déjà immunisé contre la présence de Shizuru ?! FUCK !_ J'allais devoir trouver autre chose. Je repoussai Shizuru d'un coup d'épaule dégoûté, après qu'elle se soit évanouie suite au regard de son idole.  
Kisuke et Shunsui s'étaient assis à une table voisine, semblant sérieux pour une fois. Du coup à notre table, il n'y avait que des externes, dont Inoue, qui dévorait Grimmjow du regard.  
Celui-ci semblait même pas la voir, ce qui m'arracha un sourire dépité. Voilà ce qui m'attendait si je cédais à mon tour...  
Ma conviction de lui résister s'en trouva décuplée, et Grimmjow me lança un regard amusé, voyant mon regard belliqueux.

_Qu'avait-il encore trouvé, ce petit con ?_ sourit-il, amusé par toutes ses tentatives dignes d'un gamin de 6 ans pour l'éviter.  
I - Inoue te bouffe littéralement des yeux.  
G - qui ?  
I - Inoue. Inoue Orihime !  
Devant l'air perplexe de Grimmjow, Ichigo soupira d'un air agacé :  
I - miss bonnet E !  
G - aaaaaaaaaah ! fallait l'dire tout d'suite !  
I - ... (-_-)"  
Grimmjow s'autorisa un sourire goguenard :  
G - et alors, ça t'dérange ?  
I - ... elle bave, ça me coupe l'appétit.  
G - c'est sexy, la bave ...

Je déglutis nerveusement, n'ayant pu empêcher quelques images torrides de défiler dans ma tête, et finis par secouer la tête, m'acharnant sur ma pauvre aile de poulet qui n'avait rien fait.  
Grimmjow pouffa de rire, ma fourchette glissa sur l'os avec force, faisant voler mon poulet vers le sol, où il s'écrasa mollement.  
Ce qui fit rire mon vis-à-vis encore plus fort.  
J'entendis quelque chose se briser. Peut être mon coeur... songeai-je, sans pouvoir quitter son sourire irrésistible du regard.  
Je finis par ramasser le bout de poulet qui ne ressemblait plus à grand chose, et le posai sur mon plateau, silencieux.  
_Et cette rousse qui arrétait pas de le dévisager putain !_

Jaggerjack vit le regard agacé de Poil de Carotte vers la fille aux obus en guise de poitrine, et, décidant qu'elle s'autorisait un peu trop de libertés avec lui, se tourna vers Inoue à son tour. Ses yeux bleus la plantèrent avec cruauté, et sa voix basse et sifflante les fit tous frissonner :  
G - si t'continues à me reluquer, j'te refais le portrait jusqu'à ce que t'aies plus figure humaine.  
Inoue baissa le regard, choquée, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues. Un silence lourd de plomb s'abattit sur la table.  
Puis Grimmjow, comme si de rien n'était, se tourna vers moi de nouveau, un sourire joueur aux lèvres :  
G - on partage l'dessert ?  
Pour toute réponse, je le regardai d'un air mauvais et catapultai le contenu d'une cuillère de yaourt vers son visage, qui atterrit sur sa joue. Il se lécha les lèvres avec gourmandise, une lueur plus chaude s'allumant dans son regard, déjà bien trop tentant.  
G - mm ... j'connais d'aut' façons de manger ton yaourt, Bambi.  
I - va mourir.  
Rétorquai-je d'un grognement irrité. Mais Grimmjow me surprit en m'attrapant la main, me forçant à lui essuyer la joue de mes doigts.  
I - putain essuie-toi avec ta serviette connard !  
G - c'est pas érotique ...  
Grimmjow approcha sa bouche de mes doigts, je ne le vis pas venir, et compris trop tard, lorsqu'il murmura :  
G - j'ai une meilleure idée, Bambi.  
Et il engouffra sans prévenir un de mes doigts enduits de yaourt dans sa bouche chaude et humide, son regard fermement ancré dans le mien, brillant de perversité.  
J'ouvris la bouche pour l'engueuler, mais dus la refermer immédiatement pour ne pas gémir, lorsque sa langue s'enroula autour de mon doigt, sensuellement.  
_Oh putain putain de bordel de merde. J'étais littéralement au bord de la crise cardiaque là !  
_J'arrivais pu à réfléchir, mon regard accroché au sien comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Je sentis une chaleur m'envahir le bas-ventre.  
_Oh pu ..._  
Je dus fermer les yeux et me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas crier lorsque la bouche de Grimmjow engloutit mon second doigt, et que sa langue entamait un ballet sauvage dessus.  
A peine conscient que la cantine tout entière nous dévisageait, le souffle suspendu, je serrai le poing, tentai misérablement de me soustraire à sa poigne d'acier, mais c'était peine perdue.  
_J'avais chaud, oh putain, si chaud._  
Soudain, aussi brutalement qu'il m'avait attrapé, Grimmjow me relâcha, et se leva, emportant son plateau avec un sourire de démon.  
Je récupérai ma main tremblante, observant les doigts enduits de bave, songeur.  
"c'est sexy, la bave..."  
_OH MON DIEU._  
Je tournai la tête vers Kisuke, complètement paumé, et il me renvoya un petit sourire amusé.

Je retournai au service avec eux, sous la houle de questions que Shunsui me posait, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il y avait eu d'autre.  
S - une pure bête de sexe, ce gamin, je l'aime bien !  
Je songeai un bref instant à Inoue, qui était devenue blanche comme un linge durant la scène de léchage de doigts.  
_J'allais finir comme elle, moi aussi ? Dévoré tout cru, et jeté comme un vieil os ?_  
J'voulais pas ... Mais j'n'avais plus le choix, et je le savais.  
Tant que c'était des piques, je pouvais lui tenir tête, mais dès qu'il me touchait, je perdais irrationnellement pied et devenais son jouet.  
Et maintenant, il le savait. Je pouvais être sûr qu'il allait profiter de son nouveau pouvoir sur moi...  
Mes pensées dérivèrent ensuite vers Kaien, mon beau brun, et un sourire triste glissa sur mes lèvres.

Grimmjow jubilait. Ichigo allait lui tomber tout cuit dans les bras, comme les autres. Il pouvait pas résister à son contact...  
Il se lécha les babines, en savourant d'avance le baiser sauvage qu'il allait lui voler.  
Il comptait pas se retenir sous prétexte qu'il y avait des gens alentour, bien au contraire, ça le ravissait encore plus.  
Il le chercha du regard, haussa un sourcil en voyant la salle des internes vides. La salle des infirmières ? Il y croisa Kisuke.  
G - il est où ?  
K - qui ?  
Jaggerjack eut un sourire prédateur, et Kisuke comprit qu'il était démasqué :  
K - je l'ai envoyé au 10è, en échographie.  
Mais la bête sauvage était déjà partie en direction des ascenseurs d'un pas conquérant. Kisuke se tourna vers la porte :  
K - c'est bon, il est parti.  
J'échangeai un sourire malicieux avec mon interne.  
K - ça va pas durer longtemps, il va vite redescendre.  
I - alors je serai parti en radio, au sous-sol ...  
Le sourire de Kisuke s'élargit.  
K - tu peux rien contre lui, pas vrai ?  
Mon sourire s'effaça, et je secouai doucement la tête, désespéré.  
I - j'ai un mec ...  
Kisuke haussa un sourcil :  
K - aïe. Il sait ?  
I - oui.  
K - il va mettre votre couple dans les choux ...  
I - il le fait déjà.  
K - il t'intéresse ?  
I - non.  
Mais ma voix avait tremblé. Et Kisuke n'était pas dupe. De plus, Jaggerjack avait un sex appeal qui ne laissait personne insensible, homme comme femme.  
On entendit un pas rapide dans le couloir, je retournai me planquer derrière la porte, juste avant que Grimmjow ne surgisse, une lueur malveillante dans l'oeil.  
G - tu t'crois malin, blondinet ?  
K - de quoi ?  
G - il est où ?!  
Mais Kisuke n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que Grimmjow s'était vivement tourné vers la porte, la rabattant d'un geste. Les pupilles bleu turquoise harponnèrent les miennes, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un large sourire vicieux :  
G - gotcha, Bambi.  
Sa main attrapa mon bras, et m'entraîna vers le bureau des internes.  
I - LÂCHE-MOI !  
G - on a 7 patients à se taper, me crois pas assez bonne poire pour les faire tout seul !  
Je me tus, mouché. Kisuke agita un mouchoir blanc dans notre direction, avec un sourire sadique :  
K - bonne chance~ !

* * *

**Ça vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à reviewer ... ça me fera publier teeeeelllement plus vite ;)**

* * *

****

Et petite précision : ceux et celles qui reconnaissent un passage de Kurenai Club là dedans, ne vous inquiétez pas, Shini-sama m'y a autorisé (*merci Shini-sama* !)  



	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour vos reviews, c'est les premières que je reçois de ma vie, et tous vos petits messages a-do-ra-bles m'ont été droit au coeur ! THANKS YOU ! du coup pour en avoir plein plein d'autres, voilà le chapitre 2, avec un p'tit Grimmjow qui fait VRAIMENT chier son monde ;)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, je traversais le couloir, lorsque je vis Grimmjow arriver en sens inverse. Je serrai les dents et accélérai le pas, comptant l'ignorer. Mais je me retrouvai rapidement dos au mur, une de ses mains aplatie sur le mur à côté de ma tête, son regard moqueur plongé dans le mien :  
G - ohh~ mais c'est Poil de Carotte !  
Je lui jetai un regard noir, et repoussai son bras d'un mouvement sec. La journée promettait d'être très très longue ...

_Et hélas, elle le fut._ Etant donné qu'un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, on croulait sous les patients, et Grimmjow était à l'apogée de son art... Il n'en ratait pas une.  
_Ceci-dit, moi non plus j'en ratais pas une ..._

Je ramenai une patiente dans la salle d'échographie, mais lorsque je voulus fermer la porte coulissante, j'eus beau tirer et m'arc-bouter de toutes mes forces, la porte ne bougeait pas.  
Ce fut dans cette position que Blue Pervers me retrouva. Il lâcha un sourire goguenard :  
G - faut soulever la porte ...  
Il la souleva de deux doigts, et la porte coulissa toute seule.  
Vexé, je marmonnai dans ma barbe, avant de le suivre dans la salle, non sans rater son sourire au passage. Un sourire aux canines bien trop aiguisées ...  
_Un vampire ...?  
Ça existait, ces trucs là ? M'étonnerait pas qu'il soit cannibale, ce psychopathe de merde ...  
_Soudain, un visage terrifiant apparut brusquement dans mon champ de vision, me faisant sursauter :  
I -** GYAH !**  
Gros silence. Grimmjow reprit, me jetant un regard soupçonneux, me prenant visiblement pour un doux-dingue.  
G - ... tu fais l'écho ou j'la fais ?  
I - ... fais-la ...  
Grimmjow me jeta un dernier regard douteux, puis s'installa devant la machine et la patiente.  
Il fit l'échographie en silence, puis finit par me jeter un coup d'oeil, se demandant ce que je fabriquais. Et ce qu'il vit le laissa pantois : rouge comme une tomate, je tenais une capote dans les doigts, que je venais de trouver à côté de la machine. Je murmurai d'une voix blanche :  
I - ... c'est quoi ... ça ?...  
G - **PFFFT !**  
Grimmjow dut se mordre la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas éclater de rire devant ma tête.  
Il finit par répondre, avec un regard bleu brûlant :  
G - ça ... c'est pour _après_.  
Et son visage se fendit d'un large sourire carnassier lorsqu'il me vit virer rouge brique. Il finit par expliquer :  
G - c'est pour les échographies endovaginales ... La grande sonde là.  
Je gardai le silence, mort de honte. Comment avais-je pu ne pas y penser plus tôt ... Et surtout, comment avais-je pu demander une telle question au plus grand pervers que la Terre ait jamais porté ?!  
_OH MON DIEU ICHI T'ES LE ROI DES CONS !_

Surtout que la machine était lancée maintenant ... Grimmjow s'en donna à coeur joie :  
G - t'veux que j'te montre comment se servir d'la sonde endovaginale ?  
I - ... nan.  
G - faudra bien qu't'apprennes un jour ...  
I - ...  
G - j'peux t'la mettre ailleurs, aussi ...  
Je lui jetai un regard ulcéré, auquel il répondit d'un sourire moqueur, totalement débridé.

Il partit quelques minutes, et lorsqu'il revint, il tenait une tasse de chocolat chaud à la main. Je lui jetai un regard rempli d'envie, qu'il ne rata pas, mais ignora superbement, ravi.  
I - ... t'aurais pu m'en ramener un.  
G - y'en avait pu.  
I - ... sans blague ...

G - gamin ?  
I - quoi ?  
G - j'me demandais ... t'as déjà pris une bite dans l'cul ?  
J'en tombai de ma chaise, tandis que la patiente partait en syncope.

Grimmjow s'absenta de nouveau sans prévenir, et lorsqu'il revint, il mangeait un beignet. Je le regardai d'un air incrédule, n'osant y croire. _C'était un vrai salaud._  
I - ... tu le fais exprès ?  
G - nan, on m'la donné.  
I - ... t'aurais pu le finir avant de venir me narguer avec.  
G - l'monde tourne pas autour d'toi, bébé.  
I - ... connard.  
J'avais murmuré le dernier mot, mais Grimmjow m'avait entendu. Un sourire diabolique vint jouer sur ses lèvres, et il se pencha sur moi, après avoir engouffré la dernière bouffée de beignet :  
G - tu l'veux ? viens l'chercher ...  
Je crus que j'allais lui mettre un coup de boule, mais me retins, et retournai m'asseoir sur ma chaise, enfermé dans mon silence rageur.

Kisuke et Shunsui étaient dans le couloir lorsqu'ils les virent sortir ensemble de la salle d'échographie avec la patiente, puis Grimmjow tirer vivement le rouquin en arrière, et s'enfermer avec lui dans la salle. Ichigo en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard, rouge de colère, et s'en alla à grandes enjambées.  
S - ... wow ... c'était quoi ça ...  
Grimmjow sortit à son tour, et regarda le jeune roux s'éloigner avec un sourire canaille.  
K - il est déchaîné ...

Plus tard, je rejoignis Kisuke et restai avec lui dans la salle des internes, retrouvant un peu mon calme.  
Il était parti chercher des papiers, et je me mis à faire tourner ma chaise, souriant encore de sa dernière blague, quand soudain la chaise à côté de moi grinça, et je m'arrêtai pour faire face à mon interne.  
Sauf que je vis des yeux d'un bleu imaginaire dans mon champ de vision. Surpris, je perdis l'équilibre, et chutai en avant, sans avoir le temps de me raccrocher.  
Grimmjow en resta bouche bée lorsqu'il vit Ichigo tomber de sa chaise... En plein sur son entrejambe_._  
I - Aïe ...  
Le souffle chaud qu'Ichigo exhala en gémissant lui donna une trique de troll dans la seconde, et il resta immobile, choqué.

Je me redressai, un peu sonné, et constatai que j'étais tombé... sur lui. Plus précisément, j'avais fini le visage collé sur son pantalon. Qui était devenu dur comme du béton, contre ma bouche.  
_Oh ... oh putain non. Oh PUTAIN, NON._  
Je me redressai, très très lentement, en réfléchissant à toute vitesse.  
_Croiser son regard ? Non pas moyen, pas après ... ça._

Grimmjow ne quittait pas Ichigo de son regard vorace, tandis que celui-ci se redressait et s'éloignait de lui, les joues cramoisies de honte. Sa voix ne fut qu'un murmure inaudible :  
I - ... dé... d-d-désolé.  
Et la seconde d'après, il avait filé dans le couloir, à la vitesse du son.  
Grimmjow grimaça, se contorsionna dans son fauteuil. _Putain, depuis quand il avait pas eu une trique pareille ?_  
Il devait sérieusement être en manque, fallait qu'il aille tirer sa crampe.  
Il entendit des pas approcher. _Oh ..._ _Il revenait ?... _Ichigo n'allait pas s'en tirer à si bon compte, après l'avoir excité comme ça. Son regard s'alluma, il se redressa en avant, prêt à bondir sur sa proie.

Shizuru arriva dans la salle des internes, et pila net en voyant Grimmjow la fixer d'un regard brûlant, les muscles bandés, tel un fauve à l'aguet. Elle pila net, le coeur arrêté. Grimmjow, aveuglé par l'envie, mit une seconde à réaliser que c'était pas la bonne gazelle ... Et grogna de dépit, avant de se retourner vers ses dossiers, complètement débandé.

Shunsui m'interpella dans le couloir :  
S - Ichi ? il est où bleu-bite ?  
Je lui répondis d'un sourire narquois, et haussai les épaules. Il soupira :  
S - va l'chercher, dis-lui que Yamamoto veut le voir.  
_Et pourquoi il y va pas lui-même, le débile ? Putain j'avais vraiment pas envie de le voir, pas après ce qu'il venait de se passer ..._ Avec un soupir agacé je fis le tour des chambres, et dans l'une d'elles, retrouvai Kisuke s'occuper d'une patiente. Je lui lançai :  
I - elle est où la Schtroumpfette ?  
Kisuke allait me répondre, mais une voix derrière moi me glaça le sang :  
G - t'vas voir ce qu'elle va t'mettre la Schtroumpfette.  
Et Grimmjow Jaggerjack m'attrapa par le col pour m'embarquer avec lui en enfer.  
I - ... Ya ... Yamamoto veut te voir !  
Il s'arrêta, agacé, puis m'envoya m'encastrer dans le mur d'un geste irrité, avant de partir vers les ascenseurs, me lançant un dernier regard furieux qui me promettait mille souffrances :  
G - j'en ai pas fini avec toi.

A midi, je filai discrètement dehors pour manger un sandwich tranquillement, et sentis enfin le calme revenir dans mon esprit. J'allais définitivement pas sortir vivant de ce stage, à cette allure ...

Les hostilités repartirent de plus belle l'après-midi pendant qu'on était dans la chambre d'un patient avec Shunsui et Kisuke. J'étais un peu en retrait, et Grimmjow s'était rapproché de moi, bien trop près.  
K - Ichigo, tu peux aller me chercher les résultats de sa radio ?  
Je voulus bouger, mais Grimmjow se dressa devant moi.  
I - ... laissse-moi passer.  
G - mais passe ...  
Sauf qu'il me coinçait contre le mur.  
I - dégage.  
G - t'as les yeux qui puent l'sexe, t'sais.  
I - ... putain j'vais VRAIMENT t'éclater la tronche !  
G - chiche ?  
**BAM !**  
Ils me fixèrent, médusés. Je lui avais mis un coup de poing dans la mâchoire ... Grimmjow se massa la joue, son regard était devenu carrément flippant, et ne me quittait plus, semblant me promettre toutes sorts de morts toutes plus atroces les unes que les autres.  
Il s'approcha de moi, menaçant, me colla contre le mur, et sa bouche se retrouva à 2mm de la mienne :  
G - si t'en veux tellement, j'vais tellement te défoncer que ton p'tit cul va chialer tes intestins ...  
Kisuke et Shunsui étaient tellement dépassés qu'ils ne savaient plus quoi dire ni faire, se contentant de regarder le spectacle, les yeux écarquillés.  
Ils hallucinèrent encore plus en me voyant sourire, nullement impressionné par le géant aux cheveux bleus :  
H - si j'veux une MST, j'te ferai signe !  
Ils retinrent leur souffle. _Grimmjow allait le tuer._  
A cet instant, Yamamoto arriva dans le couloir, et l'altercation cessa dans la seconde. Grimmjow s'écarta prestement de moi, et je pus reprendre mon souffle.  
Le chef de service s'arrêta devant eux :  
Y - tout se passe bien ?  
S - ... très bien !

Ma dernière entrée de la journée était une petite blonde :  
I - veuillez me suivre, mademoiselle !  
P - pardon ... mais j'aimerais mieux aller avec votre ... collègue, si ça vous ennuie pas.  
_Oh, Jaggerjack, tu fais des émeules ..._ ricanai-je mentalement. Je toquai puis rentrai dans la chambre voisine, où le bleuté allait commençer son entretien avec un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux traits fins et racés.  
I - ma patiente veut qu'ça soit toi qui la fasses passer sur le billard.  
L'interpellé ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'ironie de ma voix, et répondit avec un air lourd de sous-entendus :  
G - OK, j'm'occuperai d'la damoiselle.  
I - c'était ma dernière. T'en as encore combien ?  
G - Mr Kuchiki est l'dernier.  
I - on échange.  
Grimmjow hésita, rechignant à donner son dossier au rouquin, ne voulant pas le laisser seul avec cet inconnu un peu trop sexy à son goût.  
Mais Ichigo l'avait déjà mis à la porte. Il grogna, frappa le mur d'un geste agacé, et rentra dans la salle d'attente avec un air de tueur à gages, avisa la blonde :  
G - toi. Debout.  
Et l'enjoigna de le suivre sans cérémonie.

Mr Kuchiki me dévisagea un instant, sans impolitesse, avant de détourner le regard, me regardant simplement lorsque je posais des questions.  
Puis lorsque ce fut terminé, je fis un rapide examen clinique, me retenant à grand mal de pas loucher devant la peau au grain parfait, musclée et si lisse, si blanche.  
Puis il se rhabilla, avant de me jeter un coup d'oeil, et de me demander, d'une voix calme :  
K - Voudriez-vous dîner avec moi demain soir ?  
J'écarquillai les yeux, stupéfait de son audace, avant de détourner le regard, gêné :  
I - désolé ... mais pas de rapprochement autorisé entre personnel de santé et patients.  
Il hocha la tête, et céda un léger sourire amusé, avant de quitter la chambre :  
K - dommage.  
Et s'en alla dans le couloir, alors que Grimmjow revenait d'un pas pressé. Ils se croisèrent, je vis le bleuté lui jeter un regard de la mort qui tue, puis me rejoindre dans les vestiaires, pendant que je me changeais :  
G - il t'a fait quoi ?  
I - ... rien.  
G - t'mens mal, Bambi.  
I - il m'a juste invité à dîner.  
Grimmjow balança un coup de poing dans le mur à côté de ma tête sans me regarder, me faisant sursauter.  
G - c't'enfoiré ! j'vais en faire mon casse-c ...  
Il s'interrompit, me dévisagea d'un regard bleu plus froid que la glace :  
G - t'as accepté ?  
J'eus un petit rire, amusé de le voir s'énerver si facilement.  
I - à ton avis ?  
Je voulus le planter là en partant vers la salle des internes, mais une main me retint violemment par le bras, me confrontant à son regard, qui ne semblait plus plaisanter du tout.  
G - crache l'morceau.  
Je le fixai un instant, et rétorquai froidement :  
I - bien sûr que j'ai refusé, ducon. Mais j'vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, alors écrase.  
Son regard perdit un peu de sa dureté, mais son sourire s'élargit, devenant un peu trop dangereux à mon goût, tandis que sa voix caressait mon oreille, dans une torture insupportable :  
G - j'partage pas mes jouets, Bambi.

Et avant que je ne puisse réagir, Grimmjow me poussa contre le mur, collant son corps contre le mien, et sa bouche s'abattit sur la mienne, semblant vouloir me la dévorer. Foudroyé par l'attaque, je me repris et tentai de le repousser, mais il était tellement puissant que tous mes efforts étaient réduits à néant.  
Une vague de chaleur irradia dans mon bas-ventre, et je jurai mentalement, écoeuré d'être trahi par mon propre corps.  
Je devais dire non, je voulais dire non, je le haïssais, je devais me dégager de là, mais mon souffle se perdait sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'une de ses mains s'enfouissait dans mes cheveux, et que l'autre agrippait le creux de mes reins avec frénésie. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'avais presque oublié toute pensée de rébellion, lui cédant l'entrée de ma bouche, et sa langue entama un ballet bestial sur la mienne, me transportant aux portes de l'inconscience.  
Sa main glissa le long de mon dos, étreignant ma chair avec force, avant de glisser sur mon entrejambe douloureusement gonflée, m'embarquant dans un tourbillon de volupté. Je lâchai un gémissement rauque contre sa bouche, avant qu'il ne me baîllonne de nouveau. Puis il lâcha ma bouche, me tira la tête en arrière par les cheveux, et entreprit de lécher ma gorge, y laissant une traînée de feu.  
Je gémis de nouveau, sentant mes jambes trembler. Grimmjow me redressa d'une main puissante, me collant contre son torse, et laissa tomber sa tête contre le mur derrière moi, haletant. J'avais fermé les yeux, le visage enfoncé dans le creux de son épaule, le souffle court, tentant désespérément de reprendre pied avec la réalité.

Il se redressa brutalement, s'éloigna d'un pas, ayant retrouvé son sourire railleur, tandis que je m'appuyais sur le mur derrière moi, égaré :  
G - c'était sympa Bambi, mais j'ai rencard.  
Et il s'en alla d'un pas léger, sifflotant d'un air indifférent.  
_OH MY ... FUUUUCKING BASTARD ! Putain ... Un d'ces jours, j'allais vraiment lui arracher la colonne vertébrale au pied de biche !_  
Comment pouvait on être si insensible ? Ce mec avait une pierre à la place du coeur !  
_Et j'étais son putain de petit jouet._ _Toute la journée, il m'avait manipulé, humilié, utilisé._  
Avec un sourire où le coeur n'était pas, je partis à mon tour.

Le soir même, je sortis en boîte avec Neliel, mon amie, et Kaien. Celui-ci partit danser avec des copains tandis que je discutais avec Nell, évitant soigneusement de lui parler du service d'endocrinologie qui était devenu une fosse aux lions en quelques jours, avec des fauves impitoyables.  
_Surtout un ..._  
Grimmjow Jaggerjack était comme une gangrène, qui une fois sur vous, ne vous laissait que lorsqu'il vous avait rongé tout entier.  
Je songeai aux yeux bleu turquoise, qui semblaient lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, jouant avec mes faiblesses. J'étais vraiment en train d'y perdre des plumes ...  
_Putain._  
Cette comédie avait duré trop longtemps. Grimmjow était peut-être le mec le plus irrésistible du monde, mais c'était aussi le plus impitoyable, inhumain et sadique que j'aie jamais rencontré. Et je n'allais plus le laisser me détruire, j'étais peut-être gay, mais pas une tafiole ! _Son sex appeal de dieu grec, il pouvait se l'bouffer et le chier en confettis !_  
_Plus ja-mais je ne le laisserais m'approcher !_  
Fort de ma nouvelle résolution, je relevai un regard prédateur sur Nell, qui leva un sourcil moqueur.  
Je regardai les gens qui dansaient sur la piste, cherchant ma muse ... Mon sourire s'élargit en voyant une silhouette masculine aux cheveux bruns qui dansait en accord avec la musique, comme en transe.  
Je me levai de la table avec un sourire lubrique :  
I - tu m'excuses, copine ...  
Nell sourit. De toute façon Ichigo était déjà parti rejoindre son minet. Et elle-même avait remarqué un jeune homme, un peu plus loin ... Des cheveux noirs encadrant un visage bien trop pâle, et de grands yeux verts inexpressifs.  
Neliel imagina ces mêmes yeux briller de vice et de luxure._ Et oh~ là~ là~... Ce petit bonhomme-là allait finir dans son lit~ !_  
Elle se leva, et se dirigea vers sa victime d'un pas chaloupé, un sourire conquérant sur les lèvres.  
Ulquiorra la regarda approcher d'un air indifférent. _Oh~ S'il savait ce qui l'attendait ..._

Quand à moi, je m'étais approché de mon danseur, qui était en symbiose avec la chanson, semblant avoir oublié le monde autour de lui. Envoûté, je m'arrêtai à quelques pas, les mains glissées dans les poches, l'observant avec un sourire.  
_C'était le mien à moi~_  
Son regard finit par croiser le mien, et une lueur de surprise passa dans ses yeux, avant d'être remplacée par un regard malicieux, accompagné d'un petit sourire mutin.  
_Oh oui~ Il était parfait~_

* * *

Le lendemain en allant travailler, j'étais crevé, mais de bonne humeur. Mais ça ne dura pas longtemps, Grimmjow, égal à lui-même, ne ratait pas une occasion de m'approcher ou de m'effleurer de façon indécente, et je l'évitais comme la peste, tant bien que mal.

A midi, Kisuke passa la tête dans la salle des internes, et s'exclama :  
K - A LA SOUPE, LES ENFANTS !  
Je tentai de filer en toute discrétion, mais m'encastrai dans une blouse blanche à la porte. _Shunsui. Aïe._  
S - tu vas où comme ça ?  
I - ... manger !  
K - oooh, mais tu te trompes de chemin~ ! la cantine c'est par là~ !  
I - j'vais manger dehors ... j'peux passer ?  
S - nan.  
Et Shunsui m'entraîna sans m'écouter, tandis que Grimmjow nous rejoignait, un sourire vicieux collé sur le visage.  
Une fois à la cantine, je me retrouvai avec un plateau entre les mains, avec mes 2 supérieurs qui me le remplissaient de nourriture absolument immonde.  
H - J'AIME PAS LES EPINARDS ! ET LES CHOU-FLEURS NON PLUS ! ET C'EST QUOI CE TRUC DEGUEULASSE ?!  
Mais les deux géants m'écoutaient même pas.

J'écrasais mes épinards et mes choux-fleurs en une bouillie immonde, franchement pas pressé de les gober, sous le regard amusé de mes 3 tortionnaires et du reste de la table.

S - Ichi ?  
I - mm ?  
S - c'est bon ?  
I - dégueulasse.

S - Ichi ?  
I - QUOI ?  
S - ... rien j'allais te proposer des patates, mais puisque tu le prends comme ça ...  
I - oui maître vénéré ?  
S - ... trop tard.

G - Ichi ?  
I - ...  
G - dommage, j'avais du steak en trop ...  
I - ...  
G - et il est super bon ...  
I - ...

S - Ichi ?  
I - oui maître ?  
S - mange tes épinards.  
S - ... nan.

Par bonheur, j'avais réussi à glisser un steak dans mon assiette. Et soudain, tandis que j'allais engouffrer avec délectation mon dernier morceau de viande, Grimmjow se pencha et le goba aussi sec.  
Je le fixai, bouche bée. Mon steak ... Il m'avait bouffé mon steak ...  
I - ... _putain._  
G - mm, ch'tait bon !  
Je lui envoyai un violent coup de coude de toutes mes forces. Mais cette fois-ci, il m'intercepta facilement et se pencha vers moi, profitant de ma surprise pour m'embrasser à pleine bouche.  
Il se redressa, se léchant la lèvre avec délice, le regard canaille.

Putain mais le SALAUD ! Je saisis ma fourchette, avec dans l'idée de le défigurer à vie, de lui crever les yeux, et de lui arracher la langue. Mais au moment où j'allais bondir sur lui, une voix aiguë se fit entendre, et une tornade blonde déboula sur notre table, s'accrochant au cou de Grimmjow avec un rire joyeux.  
R - GRIIIIIIIMMMMMJOOOOOOW !  
G - salut Rangiku ...  
R - tu m'as tellement manqué !  
Et la blonde l'embrassa goûlument sous nos regards effarés, lui bouffant les amygdales.  
J'en crus pas mes yeux lorsqu'il lui répondit avec la même ardeur, puis lui sourit d'un air torride :  
G - t'as meilleur goût que d'autres ...

Kisuke en eut le souffle coupé. Il aurait jamais cru que le bleuté aurait la répartie aussi meurtrière. Et Ichigo était visiblement atteint en plein coeur, cette fois.  
Il le vit serrer les dents, et ramasser son sac, avant de partir.  
Kisuke regarda de nouveau Grimmjow, mais celui-ci lui répondit d'un sourire tellement féroce que Kisuke détourna le regard.

L'après-midi, rebelote. Grimmjow était INFERNAL, multipliant ses provocations, tant physiques que verbales, avec tout le monde. Et ma patience commencait sérieusement à être à bout ... Je m'étais promis de l'éviter, de ne plus me laisser atteindre par l'homme aux cheveux bleus, mais lui au contraire faisait tout pour me faire exploser ...

Je sentais que j'allais bientôt craquer, après une énième provocation, du style manger son dessert sans me quitter des yeux. _Et évidemment, le dessert était une banane..._ mais un texto de Kaien me sauva de la chute :  
_"Un ptit ciné ce soir ?"_  
J'acceptai, le sourire revenant enfin éclairer mon visage. Grimmjow ne rata pas le changement, et grinça des dents. Le gay de merde venait encore fourrer son nez dans ses affaires ? _Il allait devoir l'virer c'lui-là ... Et fissa._  
En quittant le service à la fin de la journée, il attendit Ichigo de pied ferme dans le couloir, mais un long moment passa, sans que le roux ne se manifeste. Jaggerjack comprit en un éclair qu'il l'avait feinté, en faisant un détour par l'étage.  
_Putain l'salaud !_  
Il s'élança dehors, mais Ichigo était déjà parti depuis belle lurette. Avec son damné brun, sans aucun doute.

Enfin le week-end ...! Je pus enfin relâcher toute la pression dans les bras de Kaien, songeant que j'aurais ENFIN la paix durant 2 jours ... Celui-ci me caressa la joue :  
K - t'as l'air tendu ...  
I - un peu. C'est pas des tendres dans mon service !  
Il sourit, amusé. Et me fit rouler sous lui, son regard brillant de convoitise. Je devinai sans mal ce à quoi il pensait, et enlaçai son cou avec un sourire, tandis qu'il se penchait vers moi pour m'embrasser.  
Mais son baiser devint trop doux, trop mièvre. Je songeai aux baisers hargneux de Grimmjow, qui avaient le don de me faire perdre pied en quelques secondes... Ses mains sauvages qui faisaient flamber mon épiderme...  
Mon coeur rata un battement, lorsque je me rendis compte que je pensais à ce salaud.  
_Putain Ichi..._  
Je me concentrai sur Kaien, qui n'avait rien vu.

* * *

Le lundi matin, je quittai l'appart du beau brun, après un dernier baiser amoureux, la tête dans les étoiles, totalement détendu.  
Mais en voyant la crinière bleue de Grimmjow penchée sur une vieille dame à qui il souriait sans cynisme, je sentis mon coeur partir en roulé-boulés dans ma poitrine.  
_Merde._  
_J'l'avais presque oublié celui-là ... Chié._  
Il dut sentir ma présence, car se retourna, et m'envoya un sourire suggestif. Je soupirai. Lundi, 8h, et l'homme passait déjà à l'attaque, le sex-appeal dégoulinant de lui comme d'une fontaine ... _Il ne s'arrêtait jamais ?_  
Kisuke surgit de la salle, me vit, sourit :  
K - Bambi ! je t'attendais, viens avec moi en radio.  
Grimmjow jeta un regard assassin vers Kisuke en entendant quelqu'un d'autre appeler son Ichigo 'Bambi'. Y'avait que lui qui pouvait l'appeler ainsi !  
Kisuke comprit le double sens du regard bleu sur lui, et lui renvoya un sourire moqueur, pas le moins du monde impressionné.

S - Grimmjow ... Ce soir, tu fais quoi ?  
Le bleuté jeta un regard blasé à Shizuru, qui semblait s'être décidée à passer à l'attaque. _Elle rêvait, la miss malabar ..._  
Mais il eut envie de s'amuser.  
G - rien d'spécial.  
S - on mange ensemble ?  
G - j'ai pas d'tune.  
S - je t'invite !  
G - j'ai pas ...  
Soudain, il eut un sourire machiavélique :  
G - OK, j'vais demander aux autres s'ils veulent v'nir !  
Il se délecta de l'air déçu de Shizuru -_tu croyais quoi la morue !_- et partit voir Shunsui :  
G - repas d'équipe c'soir, ça t'dit, chéri ?  
Shunsui lui jeta un regard goguenard, et accepta sans détour.  
Puis lorsque Kisuke et Ichigo revinrent du sous-sol, Grimmjow les harponna :  
G - mes poussins, c'soir, resto à 20h.  
Ichigo allait rétorquer, mais le bleuté lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres :  
G - ... et on discute pas, Bambi !

Je cédai. De toute façon, on serait au moins 6._ Voire 7,_ souris-je d'un air machiavélique. J'allai voir Shizuru discrètement :  
I - j'peux inviter mon copain ce soir ?  
La miss Malabar, ravie d'avoir un rival en moins, opina gaiement, et resta avec moi le reste de la journée, ravie de devenir ma copine maintenant que je n'étais plus un potentiel ennemi pour le coeur de Grimmjow...

_"ça roule, on se retrouve là bas ! à ce soir !"_  
Je refermai mon téléphone avec un sourire. Grimmjow allait déchanter. Et peut-être enfin me laisser en paix ?...  
_Ouais mais toi tu vas fantasmer sur lui jusqu'à la fin de ta vie pauv' con ... Prêt à prendre le risque ?_  
Irrité, je fis la sourde oreille à ma conscience, et bouclai mon travail tranquillement, sans que Grimmjow fasse le malin, se réservant certainement pour ce soir.

Grimmjow n'était pas né de la dernière pluie. De plus, il avait entendu Shizuru rappeler le resto pour rajouter une personne. Bambi était vraiment d'une naïveté ... Il venait seulement de s'enfoncer dans sa merde. Et Grimmjow allait l'achever sans pitié.

J'arrivai au resto avec Kaien, et constatai avec amusement que Shizuru et Grimmjow étaient arrivés les premiers.  
I - on peut vous laisser en tête à tête si vous voulez ...  
Grimmjow me fusilla du regard, me conseillant visiblement de pas m'aventurer là dessus.  
Avec un sourire, je m'assis à côté de Shizuru, tandis que Kaien prenait place à côté de Jaggerjack en se présentant.  
J'eus un mauvais pressentiment en voyant le brun et le bleuté se serrer la main en souriant, une lueur inquiétante dans le regard de Grimmjow.  
Celui-ci me jeta un regard goguenard :  
G - ça fait longtemps qu'vous êtes ensemble ?  
_Il passait déjà à l'attaque ..._ Je fermai les yeux de lassitude, puis fis un sourire désolé à Kaien, qui me prit la main sous la table en rougissant légèrement :  
K - quelques jours ...  
Un sourcil s'arqua moqueusement au dessus de l'oeil bleu, et son sourire s'agrandit :  
G - oh ... vous brûlez les étapes !  
Kaien me lança un sourire amusé, et Grimmjow enchaîna, sarcastique :  
G - à quand la présentation à Papa-Maman ?  
Kaien allait répondre sur le ton de la plaisanterie, lorsqu'on entendit les voix de Kisuke et de Shunsui se rapprocher, nous rejoignant. Je sentis les doigts de Kaien se resserrer brutalement sur les miens, et vis qu'il avait pâli, fixant Shunsui.  
Celui-ci fixait le brun, les yeux comme des billes.

K - ... Shunsui ?! qu'est ce que tu fous là ?  
S - Kaien ... ? Je te retourne la question, c'est avec mon équipe que t'es assis, là ...  
I - ... vous vous connaissez ?!  
K - ... c'est ... mon ex.  
Shunsui vit alors la main de Kaien qui n'avait pas lâché la mienne, et sa mâchoire tomba de plusieurs centimètres. Mortifié, je retirai ma main et la planquai sous la table.  
_Putain ! ..._ Je lançai un regard à Jaggerjack, qui semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou, pas le moins du monde surpris.  
_... Il savait ?_

Grimmjow se régalait. Tout se passait comme il l'avait prévu, même mieux encore. Bambi avait l'air de vouloir se planquer sous la table, et les deux ex-amants se fixaient dans le blanc des yeux.  
_Du sang, du sang, il voulait du sang,_ chantonna-t'il mentalement.  
Il fut déçu, Shunsui éclata de rire, frappant l'épaule de son ex avec un grand sourire, en s'asseyant à côté de lui :  
S - Kaien, sacré cachottier ! j'savais pas que vous étiez ensemble ! Ca fait longtemps ?  
L'interpellé répondit d'une voix boudeuse :  
K - ça te regarde pas ...  
G - ça fait quelques jours, chéri !  
_Oh putain ... J'en pouvais plus de cet enfoiré de mes deux._ Kaien ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes en entendant comment le bleuté avait appelé son ex.  
_Etaient-ils ...?_  
S - je t'arrête tout de suite Kaien, Grimmjow est un petit rigolo à ne pas prendre au sérieux.  
G - mais chéri ...  
Mais l'air dépité de Grimmjow ne trompa plus personne, et son habituel sourire railleur revint vite étirer ses lèvres.  
Shunsui me sourit :  
S - Bambi sort avec mon ex ... Si jm'y attendais à celle là !  
K - Bambi ?  
_OMFG mais ils allaient pas tout déballer, si ?!..._  
G - c'est le p'tit surnom que j'lui ai donné ! un p'tit Bambi tout perdu dans la forêt avec des grands méchants chasseurs à ses trousses _..._  
_OH _  
_MON _  
_DIEU _  
_Pitié mais faites-le taire !_  
Kaien regardait Grimmjow, sans trop savoir quoi penser, et Kisuke prit la parole. Je lui lançai un regard soulagé, pensant qu'il allait venir à ma rescousse.  
K - Ichi s'en prend plein la poire avec nous, faut avouer !  
I - (OO)"  
Grimmjow éclata de rire, ainsi que Shunsui.  
._.. Ou pas. Apparemment ils s'étaient tous ligués contre moi..._  
Et Shunsui enfonça le clou en beauté, en souriant d'un air innoncent à Jaggerjack :  
S - c'est clair que Bambi il a chaud aux fesses avec notre Casanova local ...  
Un ange passa. Grimmjow dut se mordre la lèvre pour pas hurler de rire.

Le serveur vint prendre les commandes, instaurant une brève trêve. Mais je sentais Kaien carrément distant depuis quelques minutes.

Grimmjow ne se sentait plus, il prenait son pied comme c'était pas permis !  
La tête de Bambi était une véritable jouissance, et il ne se sentait même pas coupable.  
Il y avait réfléchi, et était à présent certain que le couple allait clasher. Du peu qu'il avait vu d'Ichigo, il avait tout autant de verve que lui, et avait besoin d'exprimer sa violence. Durant les brefs baisers qu'ils avaient partagé, Grimmjow l'avait senti répondre avec hargne.  
Alors que Kaien ... Il semblait ne lui donner que douceur et sérénité, des baisers chastes, des j'te tiens par la main ... Il ne lui manquait plus que le tutu rose et deux plumes dans le cul !  
Ichigo n'allait pas s'en contenter longtemps ...  
Grimmjow n'avait donc plus qu'à attendre son heure.

Les plats arrivèrent. Shunsui et Kisuke, qui avaient bu, avaient totalement lâché la bride à leur humour graveleux, et Grimmjow n'était pas en reste. Je jetai un regard dégoûté vers Shizuru, qui me le rendit, ce qui me réconforta légèrement. _On était au moins 2 à morfler..._  
_Ou pas,_ songeai-je en sentant des yeux un peu trop bleus se tourner vers moi d'un air sadique.  
_Il allait sûrement m'enfoncer un peu plus ..._ Je ne me trompais pas :  
G - Bambi boude ...  
S - Kaien va lui remonter le moral, hein Kaien ! T'embrasses toujours aussi bien ?  
K - ...  
Ki - un bisouuuuuuuuuuu !  
_Putain._  
_Ils étaient déchirés._  
Je risquai un regard vers le brun, qui semblait plus que tendu.  
Je lui pris l'épaule, et dis :  
I - on va dehors ?  
Il hésita, et me suivit en silence, se faisant ovationner par Shunsui et Kisuke en choeur.  
S - allez chéri ! Montre à Ichi c'est quoi un homme !  
K - et mets la langue !  
Je les entendis tous éclater de rire derrière nous, et fermai les yeux de lassitude en sortant dehors.  
Une fois dehors, Kaien fit craquer son cou, les mains dans ses poches, observant la foule qui passait. Je ne m'étais pas trompé, il était réellement froid avec moi.  
I - Kaien ?  
K - mm ?  
I - qu'est ce qu'il y a ? J'pouvais pas savoir que c'était ton ex moi ...  
K - nan c'est pas ça ...  
I - alors quoi ?  
K - Grimmjow ... il s'est passé des trucs entre vous ?

La question fut si directe que ce fut comme une baffe. Je le regardai, pris au dépourvu. Mon hésitation suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne s'était pas trompé, et il prit une grande inspiration, recula d'un pas :  
K - j'vais y aller.  
I - Kaien !  
Mais il ne m'écoutait plus, commençant à partir. Je le rattrapai par le bras, et lui envoyai un coup de poing bien senti dans la mâchoire. Il chancela, puis me regarda, stupéfait, se tenant la joue.  
I - c clair que si tu m'condamnes sans même me laisser une chance de m'expliquer, not' histoire vaut pas un clou !  
Il garda le silence, mais resta immobile :  
I - Grimmjow c'est qu'un putain de connard qui fait que me coincer dès qu'il peut, et moi le seul truc qui m'empêchait de péter les plombs c'était de savoir que j'allais te retrouver après !  
K - ...  
I - mais laisse tomber, pas moyen que j'me tape un jaloux qui me fait pas confiance en plus d'un obsédé sadique et infernal !  
Kaien resta muet devant ma virulence, puis murmura :  
K - donc tu te le tapes bien ...  
Je levai les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.  
I - c'était une façon de parler, imbécile ! Me fais pas dire ce que j'ai pas dit !  
Il secoua la tête, borné, et me planta là de nouveau, avec un morne :  
K - d'solé Ichi. Salut.  
Je sentis mon coeur partir en morceaux qui dégringolèrent et s'éparpillèrent au sol en regardant son dos voûté s'éloigner lentement. Et murmurai tristement :  
I - au moins, l'obsédé sadique et infernal, lui il me croit ...  
Je finis par m'accroupir, laissant tomber ma tête en avant, les mâchoires serrées.  
I - putain ...

Grimmjow, au bout de quelques minutes, avait quitté la table, prétextant les WC, et était discrètement sorti, sans que personne ne le remarque. Il avait donc assisté à toute la scène, un léger sourire sadique aux lèvres, tandis qu'il tirait sur sa clope.  
Puis lorsqu'il vit le jeune roux s'agenouiller, il hésita, mais finit par retourner dans le restaurant.  
_S'il s'approchait de lui maintenant, Ichigo allait tout bonnement le liquider !_

Je finis par retourner au restaurant, reprenant un air composé et souriant. Shunsui me jeta un regard surpris, ébréché :  
S - bah ? Et Kaien ?  
I - Il a retrouvé des copains à lui, je le retrouve après.  
Shunsui ne posa plus de questions, râlant un petit coup pour la forme, jusqu'à ce que Kisuke lui serve un autre verre.  
Je sentis le regard de Grimmjow s'attarder sur moi, mais l'évitai consciencieusement. J'étais à 2 doigts d'exploser, et Grimmjow ne connaissait que trop bien le chemin de la gâchette.  
_Etrangement, je ne lui en voulais même pas. C'était pas sa faute, même s'il avait provoqué la situation, j'avais réellement des attitudes à me reprocher vis à vis de Kaien ..._  
Je soupirai doucement, songeant que c'était bel et bien fini avec le grand brun au sourire ravageur.

Grimmjow resta silencieux, observant le masque impassible d'Ichigo se craqueler légèrement.  
_Bon bon bon. Ca l'avait assez amusé, il s'ennuyait maintenant. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire ?..._  
Faire du rentre-dedans à Bambi ? Celui-ci avait l'humeur d'une couronne mortuaire, il voulait pas être contaminé merci.

Le resto se termina rapidement, chacun rentra chez soi.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le service d'endocrinologie était étrangement calme... Les autres membres du personnel marchaient sur la pointe des pieds, remerciant toutes les divinités existantes pour cette accalmie inattendue.  
En effet, les gueules de bois plutôt costaud de Shunsui et Kisuke les avaient drôlement calmés ... Le premier s'était endormi le nez dans un dossier médical, tandis que le second était dans les toilettes depuis une heure. Quand à Grimmjow, il s'ennuyait ferme, tournant comme un lion en cage.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un visage familier fasse son apparition dans le service. Kisuke, qui avait ressuscité entretemps, m'appella :  
K - Bambiiii ! Tu peux faire un check-list au gentil monsieur ?  
Grimmjow, qui attachait tous les trombones les uns aux autres, pencha la tête par la porte, légèrement curieux, et fronça les sourcils en voyant Byakuya Kuchiki se tenir dans le couloir, son regard noir aussi flegmatique que d'habitude.  
_Il le sentait pas._  
Et lorsqu'il vit le regard noir suivre le jeune roux de façon un peu trop insistante, il sentit son irritation passer au stade supérieur.  
_Il le sentait VRAIMENT pas._

B - si je vous invite de nouveau à dîner, vous refuserez encore ?  
Je lui cédai un sourire amusé, soulagé de retrouver une ambiance badine.  
I - oui.  
B - le soir pourtant, vous n'êtes plus de service ...  
I - oui mais le principe ne change pas ! Pouvez-vous enlever votre pull s'il vous plait monsieur Kuchiki ?  
B - c'est si gentiment demandé ...  
L'allusion à peine dissimulée m'arracha un autre sourire.  
Mais le regard se faisait à présent un peu trop insistant, et je me raidis soudain en sentant sa main sur ma cuisse tandis que je palpais son abdomen.  
_Nan j'étais parano là ... ?_  
Mais sa main bougea légèrement, me confirmant qu'il me touchait bel et bien. Je gardai mon calme, et me reculai, le fixant d'un regard ombrageux. Il leva la main fautive en l'air avec un petit sourire :  
K - pardon pardon ... j'ai pas pu résister.  
Son petit sourire désamorça ma méfiance, et je lui rendis son sourire, pour terminer rapidement l'examen, et lui demandai de se rhabiller.

Grimmjow vit l'homme sortir de la chambre avec un sourire moqueur, puis Ichigo sortir à son tour, visiblement nerveux. Ses joues rouges et son regard fuyant ne trompèrent pas le bleuté, il le suivit, et une fois qu'il fut assis dans le fauteuil, il vint s'asseoir sur la table devant lui, l'encadrant de ses longues jambes. Il rapprocha le fauteuil à l'aide de ses pieds, et l'obligea à le regarder.  
Ichigo lui lança un regard buté :  
I - quoi ?  
G - il t'a fait quoi ?  
I - tu joues les justiciers, Jaggerjack ?  
L'interpellé lui jeta un regard menaçant, et Ichigo rendit les armes rapidement avec un soupir :  
I - rien ... il m'a touché mais j'lai remis à sa place.  
Grimmjow sentit sa fureur grimper de quelques crans, et grinça des dents, l'air mauvais.  
G - j'vais massacrer c't'enflure !  
Je lui posai machinalement la main sur le genou :  
I - laisse, Grimmj...  
Je ne pus terminer, il envoya valser ma main d'un geste violent :  
G - 'TAIN ! ça m'fout la haine, c'genre d'porc vicelard !  
Il se mit à marcher de long en large dans la pièce, furieux. Et parvint à m'arracher un petit sourire :  
I - et c'est toi qui dit ça ...  
_Oups ... Ichi là t'as vraiment raté une bonne occasion de te taire..._ déglutis-je en voyant le regard bleu se planter dans le mien, rempli d'une fureur sans nom, tandis qu'il murmurait d'une voix glaciale :  
G - m'compare pas à ça si t'tiens à la vie, Bambi.  
Je levai les mains en signe d'apaisement, sans oser répondre. Il me jeta un dernier regard lourd d'avertissement.

La fin de la journée arriva enfin, et épuisé, je rangeai ma blouse, et partis discrètement, n'ayant absolument aucune envie de me voir refourguer un dossier de dernière minute. Je m'allumai une cigarette, et descendis paresseusement l'allée, en direction du bus. Une longue voiture noire s'arrêta à ma hauteur, et une vitre descendit.  
Je m'arrêtai, intrigué.

G - _PUTAIN !_  
Grimmjow venait de raccrocher sa blouse et de constater que le manteau d'Ichigo était déjà absent. Il avait un sale pressentiment qui le quittait pas depuis la visite de Kuchiki, et saisit son manteau, bondit hors de la salle, passant devant un Kisuke qui lui tendait un dossier :  
K - un patient pour toi, Grimmjo...  
G - t'peux t'le carrer là où j'pense, branleur !  
Kisuke resta le bras tendu quelques secondes, stupéfait devant la porte qui se refermait doucement, écoutant le bruit de course de Jaggerjack qui s'éloignait rapidement, et soupira :  
K - ... un vrai poète, c'ui-là ...

Je vis avec étonnement le visage de Byakuya s'afficher dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre de la voiture :  
K - il me semblait bien que c'était vous.  
I - euh ... bonsoir, monsieur Kuchiki !  
K - vous voulez que je vous ramène ? les bus sont en grève.  
J'hésitai, franchement perplexe. D'un coté il avait l'air gentil et pas animé de mauvaises intentions... mais de l'autre... il m'avait quand même peloté.  
Il ouvrit la portière de la main, l'ouvrit d'une secousse :  
K - venez. Vous habitez où ?  
I - écoutez, je ...  
G - BAMBI !  
Je sursautai en reconnaissant la voix chaude et grave de Grimmjow Jaggerjack. J'aurais pu reconnaître sa voix entre mille, entre millions. Seule la sienne était capable de me donner des frissons tout le long du dos.  
Il arriva près de moi, haletant, et sa main m'agrippa l'épaule comme dans un étau :  
G - j't'ai dit que la voiture était sur le parking, imbécile !  
Kuchiki le regarda fixement :  
K - vous deviez rentrer avec lui ?  
J'hésitai, puis devant son regard noir bien trop sombre, je finis par répondre précipitamment :  
I - ... o-oui. Bonne soirée Mr Kuchiki !  
K - bonne soirée jeunes gens.

Grimmjow, dès qu'on fut un peu plus loin, me balança une méchante claque à l'arrière du crâne :  
I - **AïEUH !**  
G - j'vous jure mais quel con !  
I - hein ?!  
Il me jeta un regard irrité, ouvrit une voiture :  
G - la ferme, et grimpe !  
J'obéis, vexé, et m'enfermai dans un mutisme tandis qu'il sortait du parking. Au bout de 2 minutes, il tourna la tête vers moi, et son sourire moqueur revint flotter sur ses lèvres :  
G - t'boudes, Bambi ?  
I - pourquoi tu m'as insulté ?!  
G - remercie-moi plutôt.  
I - mais te remercier de _QUOI_ ?!  
Grimmjow me lança un regard incrédule, avant de regarder la route de nouveau :  
G - t'es bouché ou quoi ?! c'mec ça faisait 3 heures qu'il plombait dans sa voiture d'vant l'hopital, en attendant qu'tu sortes !  
Je restai bouche bée.  
I - n'importe quoi ...  
G - il voulait t'embarquer, Bambi.  
Je sentis un frisson glacé me parcourir.  
G - j'vais par où ?  
I - ... par là.

Grimmjow s'arrêta devant la maison Kurosaki, et au moment où j'allais sortir, il me rattrapa par le bras, en remonta la manche sans gêne, et prit un marqueur, pour écrire dessus un numéro en pattes de mouche.  
Puis il m'expédia sans douceur hors de sa caisse, et démarra sans un mot d'au-revoir, avec sa brusquerie habituelle.

Encore un peu secoué, je rentrai chez moi, plus silencieux que d'habitude, ignorant les vannes pourries de mon père, qui retourna pleurer sur son poster de Masaki.  
Je me jetai sur mon lit, balançant un bras en travers de mon visage. Ce fut alors que je vis les les chiffres noirs danser devant mes yeux. Je pris machinalement mon téléphone, et y rentrai le numéro, puis hésitai quand il fallut mettre le nom.  
_Grimmjow ? Nan c'était bien trop classe pour un mec aussi grossier que lui, souris-je malgré moi._  
_Jaggerjack ? Nan plus... Et pis c'était quoi ce nom de vieil aristocrate, Jaggerjack ?! Tête de yack, oui !_  
Un large sourire sadique qui ressemblait à celui de Grimmjow étira mes lèvres lorsque je lui eus trouvé le pseudo parfait.  
Je refermai mon téléphone avec un sourire satisfait, et descendis dîner avec avec ma famille.

Puis le soir, je m'assis sur le balcon pour fumer une cigarette, frissonnant dans l'air qui s'était brusquement rafraîchi. En allumant la cigarette, ce fut là que je la vis, et mon coeur rata un battement.  
_Une voiture noire._  
Elle était arrêtée sur le trottoir d'en face. C'était la même, j'en étais sûr.  
Je déglutis, tentant de réprimer ma panique, écrasant ma clope et refermant la fenêtre dans un bruit sec, avant de m'enfouir sous ma couette, et de saisir mon téléphone, puis je cherchai le numéro de Grimmjow fébrilement, mes doigts se trompant de touche pendant que je jurais à mi-voix.  
_Putain je l'avais enregistré sous quoi déjà ?!_  
_Pas Grimmjow, ni Jaggerjack !_  
_Merde !_  
_Cochon lubrique ? Pervers sadique ?! NON ! MERDE !_  
Soudain, mes doigts s'immobilisèrent, rentrant d'autres lettres, et un numéro s'afficha enfin, sous mon léger sourire :  
_Porc vicelard._  
Je l'appellai, et il décrocha au bout de qq sonneries :  
I - ... Grimmjow ?

L'homme aux cheveux bleus eut un coup au coeur en entendant la voix d'Ichigo murmurer son prénom pour la première fois.  
Comme il ne répondit pas tout de suite, l'autre reprit :  
I - c'est Ichigo.  
G - j'sais.

Je l'entendis exhaler une bouffée de cigarette, et l'imaginai étendu sur son lit, une clope à la main, le téléphone coincé entre l'oreille et l'épaule, matant la télé.  
_Putain Ichi arrête ta branlette mentale et passe aux faits !_  
I - il ... sa voiture est devant chez moi.  
Un silence passa, puis Grimmjow fit :  
G - j'viens te chercher, t'peux pas rester là. Prends des affaires. T'as une porte d'jardin où t'peux sortir sans être vu ?  
I - nan. Sa voiture est au carrefour.  
Un autre silence.  
Je repris la parole :  
I - ... j'vais passer par les jardins pour aller dans la rue voisine.  
Je jurai l'entendre sourire dans le combiné.  
G - appelle qd t'y es, j'décolle.  
Et il raccrocha, rustre comme à son habitude.

Les mains tremblantes, je fourrai à la va vite quelques affaires dans un sac, évitant soigneusement de passer devant la fenêtre, et éteignis la lumière. Après tout il était près de minuit. Puis descendit en silence dans la maison sombre, écrivis un message dans le noir pour ma famille :  
_"Je dors chez un ami pour quelques jours. Ichi"_  
Je savais très bien qu'ils ne me croiraient pas, mais l'essentiel était qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas ...  
Je sortis dans le jardin en fermant la porte sans un bruit, puis le traversai, aussi furtif qu'une ombre. Puis je sautai sur le mur du jardin, me hissai dessus avec difficulté, puis passai chez le voisin, haletant, mais le coeur battant à toute allure. Un sourire étira mes lèvres, excité par ma petite escapade nocturne.  
Je remontai sur un deuxième mur, et marchai sur les tuiles branlantes avec précaution. Mais une tuile céda sous mon pied, et je tombai dans le jardin d'à côté dans un bruit de casse, avec une exclamation étouffée puis un cri de douleur.  
_Ahh ... putain._  
_Mon bras !_  
Je ne bougeai plus, me demandant si tout ce bruit avait été suffisamment fort pour être entendu, angoissé.  
Je grimaçai en me relevant. J'pouvais plus me servir que d'un bras maintenant, je m'étais tordu le poignet...  
Mais j'avais pas le choix, si je voulais remonter sur le mur. C'était le seul moyen. Je regardai autour de moi, et distinguai dans le noir une table de jardin et ses chaises.  
_Bingo !_  
J'en pris une, l'adossai au mur, et finis par l'enfourcher, non sans mal, avant de reprendre ma route sur le faîte du mur, redoublant d'attention. J'arrivai à un croisement, et décidai d'aller le plus loin possible que je pouvais de Byakuya, donc pris le mur perpendiculaire, à peu près large.  
Soudain, un truc me toucha la jambe, tandis qu'une sonnerie stridente achevait de me paniquer, et je perdis de nouveau l'équilibre, tombant de nouveau du mur, cette fois sans mal.  
La sonnerie retentit de nouveau, tranchant le silence clair de la nuit, m'affolant.  
_Putain PUTAIN ! FAIRE TAIRE CE FOUTU TELEPHONE !_  
J'appuyai sur la touche verte, haletant d'angoisse, et portai le téléphone à mon oreille.  
G - KES'TU FOUS BORDEL ?! Ca fait des plombes que j't'attends !  
I - j'suis tombé dans un jardin ...  
J'entendis un soupir consterné de l'autre côté de la ligne.  
Soudain, l'air me manqua. Un mouvement lent venait de se faire devant moi, dissimulé par l'obscurité. _C'était moi ou ... il y avait quelque chose, là ?_  
Un grondement sourd très bas se fit entendre, suivi d'un autre.  
G - ... euh ... Bambi ? c'est toi qui viens d'grogner là ? ...  
Je murmurai d'une voix blanche :  
I - oh putain ...  
Et coupai mon téléphone, le rangeai le plus lentement possible dans ma poche, tandis que les grondements féroces se rapprochaient, me donnant l'impression de vivre Jurassic Park en live.  
Ma main finit par rencontrer un tronc d'arbre, me faisant vivement sursauter, puis je compris que c'était ma seule chance de survie, et bondis dans l'arbre avec mes dernières forces, l'escaladant le plus vite possible malgré mon poignet foulé.  
Un des deux rottweilers parvint à attraper l'extrémité de mon sac, que je traînais derrière moi, et sa force faillit me faire tomber de mon perchoir. Je cassai une branche de ma main valide, et la tapai de toutes mes forces dans l'oeil du molosse, qui lâcha aussitôt, et je l'entendis couiner un peu plus loin.  
Puis je continuai de monter dans l'arbre, puis marchai avec précaution sur une grosse branche qui me permit de rejoindre le mur central.  
Et là, je poussai un énorme soupir de soulagement, ressortis mon téléphone, et rappelai Grimmjow, qui me hurla dans l'oreille d'une voix affolée :  
G - ICHI ?! Ichi, ça va ?!  
I - ouais ... jm'en suis tiré de justesse ...  
G - c'était quoi putain ?!  
I - des rottweilers ...  
Je l'entendis reprendre son souffle péniblement. Il avait dû stresser à mort. Un sourire moqueur étira mes lèvres malgré moi :  
I - tu t'es bilé pour moi, Grimmjow ?  
Un ange passa, puis une voix lourde de menaces fit :  
G - j'peux te laisser à ton sort, Bambi ... vraiment sans aucun remords.  
Je déglutis. Il en était vraiment capable, ce con.  
I - ok j'ai rien dit ... Bon j'arrive au début de la rue Oudi... **OOOOOUUUUAAAAH !**  
G - **QUOI ? QUOI ENCORE, PUTAIN ?!  
**I - ... un ... un chat. P... pardon ...  
Il raccrocha.  
Je crus vraiment qu'il allait définitivement se barrer et me laisser là.

Grimmjow se mordait la lèvre pour pas éclater de rire. Ce pauv' Bambi était trop doué pour s'attirer toutes les emmerdes possibles. Si y'avait une merde de chien dans la rue la plus propre de la ville, il était sûr qu'Ichigo allait marcher dedans.  
Il gara sa voiture, se rendit ensuite à l'endroit indiqué, et tendit l'oreille, cherchant à l'entendre arriver.  
Il entendit une branche craquer, des tuiles tomber, un cri de surprise, un bruit de glissement, s'achevant d'un BADABOUM ! sonore puis d'un silence religieux.  
G - ... (OO)" ...  
_Mais c'est qu'il était vraiment pas doué, cet ahuri._  
Il l'entendit se rapprocher, haletant doucement, de l'autre côté du mur où il se trouvait. Puis l'entendit pousser un juron, dans une voix tremblante.  
_Oulàlà mais c'est qu'il allait lui faire un caca nerveux là !_ Il regarda autour de lui, puis avisa le mur devant lui qui faisait un peu moins de 3 mètres.  
Effectivement ça faisait un peu haut à enjamber ... Mais pas pour Grimmjow Jaggerjack !

Il prit son élan, sauta, et se hissa en haut du mur. Une fois à l'aise, il regarda en contrebas de l'autre côté, et distingua une forme humaine qui bougeait sans un bruit, cherchant visiblement des points d'escalade.  
G - Bambi ?  
L'interpellé cessa de bouger, leva la tête vers lui.  
G - attrape.  
Il se pencha, lui tendit la main.  
Ichigo leva la main, et leurs doigts allaient se rejoindre quand soudain Grimmjow s'immobilisa, tendant l'oreille. Une voiture se déplaçait, près d'ici. Un peu trop lentement à son goût.  
Il s'agenouilla, à l'affût. Et lorsqu'il vit la berline noire arriver d'un virage, il n'hésita pas, et sauta près de Bambi, silencieux comme un fauve.  
Ils écoutèrent la voiture contourner le quartier en silence, à très basse allure.  
G - il est un peu trop malin, c'fumier. Heureusement qu'j'ai planqué ma voiture plus loin.

Puis Grimmjow bondit de nouveau sur le mur, et me hissa à mon tour, avant de me tirer par la main et de m'emmener en courant un quartier plus loin.  
Une fois dans la voiture, il démarra, et fit un large détour pour revenir dans son quartier, puis se gara. Je pris mon sac, et le suivis en silence, sans avouer que j'avais mal.  
Grimmjow alluma la lumière, balança ses clés et ses baskets, avant de se diriger vers le frigo :  
G - bière ?  
I - ... s'te plaît.  
Il me tendit une bière décapsulée, et je retins un soupir de soulagement : j'aurais pas réussi à la décapsuler d'une seule main.  
_Putain, ça commencait à faire mal, une fois l'adrénaline retombée ..._  
Je mis mon bras blessé dans une position naturelle, réprimant une grimace, puis bus ma bière cul sec.

L'homme aux yeux bleus jeta un coup d'oeil sceptique à son petit protégé, sentant que quelque chose clochait. Il vit qu'il était couvert d'écorchures, mais rien de dramatique. _M'enfin fallait peut être désinfecter tout ça._ Il soupira, partit chercher la trousse des premiers soins, et s'assit sur la petite table devant Ichigo.

_Bordel, _songeai-je, en voyant le grand homme musclé s'asseoir devant moi, bien trop près de moi, d'un geste félin. Son jean fonçé enserrait ses fesses, et son tshirt noir faisait ressortir le bleu de ses yeux de façon irréelle._ Il était canon, plus que canon même._ Ma bouche devint sèche et mon coeur tenta de creuser une tranchée dans ma poitrine.  
G - lève la tête.  
Je levai les yeux au plafond, ne pouvant décemment pas croiser son regard, tant pis s'il me trouvait bizarre.  
Grimmjow réprima un sourire amusé.  
_Le retour de la petite princesse de vertu ? Il lui avait manqué c'ui-là ..._  
Il désinfecta les petites coupures sur son visage et son bras gauche, et lorsqu'il voulut passer au bras droit, Ichigo saisit la compresse :  
I - merci, j'vais le faire moi-même.  
Irrité de s'être fait repousser, même si jouer les nounous ne l'enchantait pas, Grimmjow se releva, éteignit la lumière principale puis s'assit à côté de lui en rallumant la télé, allongeant ses longues jambes sur la table basse, et savourant sa bière.  
Du coin de l'oeil il le vit désinfecter un peu trop prudemment son bras droit, qui ne bougeait étrangement pas, mais n'y accorda pas plus d'attention. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'oeil au sac à dos, qui était tout lacéré sur un côté :  
G - c'est les chiens qui ont fait ça ?  
Ichigo hocha la tête en rangeant la boîte des premiers soins et en s'allongeant à côté de lui lentement, poussant un long soupir de soulagement.  
Soudain, Grimmjow sentit l'envie l'envahir inexplicablement, son entrejambe le serrait beaucoup trop.  
_C'était la faute à cette saleté de Bambi, qui prenait un peu trop ses aises chez lui ..._ Il pourrait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même pour la suite des évènements, grogna-til mentalement. Il se redressa, et poussa vivement Ichigo sur le côté, l'obligeant à s'allonger sur le canapé, sous lui. Le roux lui renvoya un regard empli de surprise, ce qui le fit sourire intérieurement.

Le visage de Grimmjow, légèrement éclairé par la lumière de la télé, s'approcha de celui de Bambi, dont les yeux restaient un peu trop écarquillés. Et soudain, il n'y tint plus, et s'empara violemment de sa bouche, forçant l'intérieur, violant son intimité sans scrupule, comme furieux, comme s'il avait besoin de se venger. Il le sentit répondre à son agression après quelques secondes, levant les bras autour de son cou, et glissant les doigts dans ses cheveux bleus.  
Un gémissement se fit entendre, sans qu'ils ne sachent de qui il venait. Les mains se baladaient avec fièvre, comme possédées, froissant les tissus, griffant la chair, empoignant ce qu'elles pouvaient.  
Grimmjow partit s'enivrer de la douce odeur entêtante de Bambi, celle qui n'existait qu'au creux de son cou et pas ailleurs. Le cocktail de sa sueur et de l'odeur de sa peau était plus qu'étourdissant, et Grimmjow y resta longtemps, taquinant et meurtrissant la douce peau qui s'y trouvait, sans relâche, pendant que sa main descendait taquiner la bosse au niveau du pantalon d'Ichigo.  
Il sentit les doigts affamés du roux se crisper sur les muscles puissants de son dos à ce contact, puis Ichigo se reprit, recommença à caresser son dos, puis à s'accrocher à ses épaules tandis que son gémissement rauque se muait en cri parce que Grimmjow lui avait mordu le lobe de l'oreille, presque jusqu'au sang.  
Leurs tshirts avaient disparu depuis un moment déjà. Leurs sexes se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, et Grimmjow ne supporta plus le contact de son pantalon contre son intimité brûlante. Il voulut se redresser, s'appuyant sur les bras du roux. Ils entendirent alors un CRAC lugubre, et Ichigo poussa alors un hurlement de douleur.

Un silence gelé suivit, durant lequel Jaggerjack contempla le jeune homme entre ses jambes, prostré de douleur, sans rien comprendre. Puis il finit par deviner, et partit allumer la lumière, revint avec un air furieux peint sur le visage :  
G - putain mais t'es une moule ! si t'avais mal pourquoi t'as rien dit ?! j't'ai soigné y'a 5 minutes !  
I - j'avais... p-pas ... mal ...  
G - prends-moi pour une brêle ! t'as l'bras cassé !

Grimmjow était hors de lui._ Et ça se comprenait, vu la soirée que je lui faisais passer ... Tout était de ma faute._  
G - ah commence pas à chialer, l'morveux !  
Trop tard, la douleur, la tension et la culpabilité m'avaient finalement submergé. Grimmjow leva les yeux au ciel, les nerfs à vif.  
_Frapper, frapper, oh putain fallait qu'il frappe quelque chose !_  
Il regarda de nouveau le corps recroquevillé sur son canapé, et ravala bon gré mal gré sa fureur, s'approcha de lui, et murmura, presque sans méchanceté :  
G - bon. T'as mal où ?  
Ce fut la nuance dans sa voix qui me fit surmonter la douleur et cesser de pleurer, puis je me retournai devant lui, les yeux obstinément fixés vers le sol. Je tendis avec une grimace de douleur mon poignet droit, qui était un peu gonflé. Grimmjow le palpa lentement, attentif à mes grimaces de douleur, et finit par me tenir doucement le poignet pour l'immobiliser, sortant des bandes de sa boîte.  
G - il est pas cassé. t'as une entorse.  
I - ça a craqué ...  
G - l'articulation a craqué quand j'ai appuyé dessus, c'tout.  
Sans m'expliquer comment, je sus que je lui faisais une confiance aveugle.  
_A ce bâtard obsédé, bourru et impatient._  
Une fois le bandage terminé et les analgésiques avalés, je pus enfin me laisser retomber dans le canapé, fermant les yeux avec un soupir de soulagement. Grimmjow me lança, sur un ton un peu trop provocateur, que je ne remarquai pas :  
G - t'as encore mal ?  
I - presque plus ...  
Je sentis le canapé s'enfoncer de chaque côté de ma tête, et rouvris brutalement les yeux dans un sursaut, me retrouvant face à un regard bien trop bleu et un grand sourire vicieux, bien trop près de mon visage ... Je voulus réagir, mais c'était ...  
G - gotcha, Bambi.  
_... trop tard._


	3. Chapter 3

**Ooh~ mon p'tit coeur palpite d'émotion devant toutes vos reviews, j'adoooore, merci à tous~ ****Comme promis donc, voilà le chapitre suivant ... Attention lemon, histoire de bien vous faire buller aujourd'hui ... !**

**Pour répondre à certains, qui sont un peu perturbés par la lettre devant les dialogues, j'y suis un peu obligée vu le nombre de conversations à plusieurs, on s'y perd sinon !  
**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Le sourire de Grimmjow s'élargit, tandis qu'il s'installait à 4 pattes au-dessus de moi, me coinçant entre ses genoux :  
G - le meilleur moyen de guérir ...  
Il attrapa mon bras blessé, et l'immobilisa au-dessus de ma tête, dans un geste mi-précautionneux, mi-impatient. J'écarquillai les yeux, réalisant enfin qu'il avait vraiment l'intention de me faire passer à la casserole, et voulus bondir du canapé, mais le bleuté me retint sans mal :  
G - ... j'vais t'le montrer, bébé.  
I - ARRÊTE, CONNARD !  
G - oh oui, insulte-moi, ça m'excite encore plus.  
I - (OO)"  
Il pouffa de rire devant mon air choqué, mais ne perdit pas de vue sa petite affaire pour autant, et me baîllonna de sa bouche, sa langue enfonçant toutes mes défenses sans aucune difficulté, tandis que ses mains recommençaient leur ballet offensif sur ma peau brûlante, la dénudant davantage chaque instant.  
Il sentit que je cédais lentement sous ses assauts, et libéra ma bouche, partant mordiller chaque parcelle de peau qu'il trouvait à sa portée, m'arrachant un faible gémissement. Je me repris soudain, et mes mains vinrent repousser méchamment sa tête, mais les siennes m'attrapèrent vigoureusement les poignets, et me les mit hors d'état de nuire.  
I - ARRÊÊÊÊTE !  
G - nan j'arrête pas.  
I - Grimmjow, Grimmjow attends ! ATTENDS J'TE DIS !  
G - nan j'attends pas.  
I - (-_-)" NAN MAIS SERIEUX ECOUTE-MOI !  
G - nan j't'écoute pas.  
I - GRIMMJOOOOOOOW ! REGARDE-MOI A LA FIN !  
G - nan j'te regarde pas.  
I - putain !  
Le pire c'est que je sentais l'excitation m'envahir tout entier, et ma velléité de résistance s'affaiblissait de seconde en seconde.  
_Putain j'voulais juste pas être un ... un numéro de série dans son tableau de chasse !_  
I - J'SUIS PAS TA PUTAIN !  
L'insulte eut au moins le bénéfice de lui faire relever la tête d'un air amusé :  
G - j'ai jamais dit que tu l'étais, bébé.  
I - HA ! sans blague ! Et m'appelle pas bébé !  
G - OK ... j'vais t'appeler ... princesse.  
I - DANS TON CUL LA PRINCESSE !  
Grimmjow, d'excellente humeur, me décocha un sourire ravageur :  
G - t'crois pas si bien dire !  
J'eus un hoquet de stupeur. _Nan ... Nan mais il blaguait ce con ?!_ Mais il avait presque fini de nous déshabiller, et à présent on était presque nus tous les 2 sur le canapé, seulement éclairés par la lumière blafarde de la télé. Ses cheveux bleus semblaient maintenant presque blancs, brillant d'une lueur quasi irréelle. Et son regard s'était lourdement assombri, virant au bleu roi sombre, rempli d'une sauvage impatience.

Le regard du bleuté se planta dans les yeux ambrés, pendant qu'il glissait une main sous les fesses du roux et les levait, plaçant leurs bassins face à face, puis il finit par sourire, tandis qu'Ichigo écarquillait les yeux, effrayé de comprendre.  
I - PUTAIN ! tu ... tu vas pas oser ?!  
G - on parie ?  
Le rouquin recommença à se débattre plus fort, ce qui n'eut pour conséquence que d'alourdir le poids du fauve sur lui et sa ténacité à lui retirer son caleçon.  
I - ARRÊTE, FAIS PAS ÇA !  
G - si !  
I - J'VEUX PAS J'TE DIS !  
G - c'est pas c'que m'dit ton corps ...  
I - JE ... AH !  
Grimmjow avait saisi son membre déjà bien dur, et force fut pour Ichigo de constater qu'il disait vrai. Mortifié, il se cacha le visage dans le bras, tandis que le bleuté remontait vers son visage, jouasse :  
G - 'te mens pas à toi même ...  
I - Grimmjow ... si ... s'il te plaît ...  
G - ah oui, continue d'me supplier, j'adooooore.  
I - j'vais te tuer.  
G - mais oui bébé.  
I - M'APPELLE PAS BEBE !  
G - oups pardon ... princesse.  
I - J'VAIS ...  
Mais le roux s'interrompit de nouveau, lâchant un glapissement alarmé. Grimmjow venait de se débarrasser de son slip à son tour, et Ichigo pouvait sentir sa virilité contre ses fesses.  
_Et du peu qu'il pouvait en sentir, c'était un monstre._  
_Non, non, NON, il pouvait pas le laisser faire ça, il n'avait jamais ..._  
Il leva les yeux vers son assaillant pour protester, et lorsqu'il le vit arqué au-dessus de lui, superbe dans sa tenue d'adam, le regard assombri par le désir qui le fixait, un gémissement lui échappa, si bas qu'il l'entendit à peine.  
Son torse était aussi musclé et parfait que celui de Mars, le Dieu de la guerre.  
Ichigo sentit sa gorge devenir sèche rien qu'en regardant les muscles rouler sous sa peau tendue.  
Et son visage à lui seul était un appel à la luxure la plus perverse qui soit ...

Le bleuté constata avec un sourire que le corps du rouquin le trahissait, et répondait intensément à l'appel de la chair. Ichigo avait fermé les yeux, lâchant encore une insulte d'un ton beaucoup moins convaincu. Mais quand il sentit de nouveau le membre gonflé de Grimmjow taquiner dangereusement son but, il se reprit, et se cabra vigoureusement, affolé :  
I - NON ! NAN GRIMMJOW ! FAIS PAS ÇA !  
Grimmjow n'eut aucun mal à le rétablir sous lui, et d'un coup, s'enfonça en lui, sans le quitter du regard, lui faisant pousser un long hurlement de douleur.  
G - fais pas quoi ?  
I - ...  
Un sourire ravi glissa sur les lèvres du bleuté, tandis qu'il s'approchait du visage crispé de douleur, juste assez près pour l'embrasser, mais ne le fit pas, tandis que son bassin imprimait à leurs deux corps un rythme soutenu, qui faisait pousser à Ichigo cri sur cri.

Déchiré par la douleur, je tentai de soustraire mes mains à son étau, mais il resserra davantage sa main sur mes poignets.  
_Putain !_  
Un dernier sursaut de sauvagerie me donna la force nécessaire pour m'arquer brutalement et me libérer, et sans m'y attendre, je me retrouvai libre.  
N'osant y croire, je me tournai sur le ventre précipitamment, tombai du canapé, et voulus me précipiter vers la porte. Mais je me sentis vigoureusement rattrapé par les chevilles, et traîné en arrière.  
I - LACHE-MOIIIII !  
Je tentai des coups de pieds violents, mais qui semblaient lui faire l'effet de caresses. Il m'envoya un sourire de démon, tandis qu'il attrapait mes hanches, et se plaçait dans mon dos. J'eus à peine le temps de m'horrifier pour lui avoir offert sur un plateau d'argent une nouvelle position, qu'il en avait déjà profité, s'étant de nouveau enfoncé en moi, m'arrachant un nouveau cri de martyr.  
Sa prise ferme sur mes hanches ne me laissait aucun espoir de sortie, et j'avais laissé tomber mon visage sur le sol, quand soudain, dans un mouvement de butoir plus puissant que les précédents, je me redressai sur les bras en poussant un cri de surprise, ayant senti une vague de plaisir me traverser tout entier.

Grimmjow lâcha un petit sourire._ Il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait ... _  
Puis il sursauta, sentant la cavité de chair déjà bien trop serrée où il était enfoncé se contracter violemment autour de lui, devenant brûlante comme une fournaise, manquant le faire décoller dans la seconde. Il serra les dents, et s'obligea à continuer ses coups de rein, poussant des râles désordonnés. Et soudain, il se sentit complètement happé dans un monde chaud, voluptueux et palpitant.

Mes cris incontrôlés devenaient de plus en plus rauques, et le bleuté se pencha sur moi, ses doigts s'enroulant fébrilement autour de mon sexe érigé, puis me murmura à l'oreille, d'une voix si rauque que je ne la reconnus pas :  
G - crie mon nom ...  
I - va ... AAH ! ... mourir !  
Grimmjow donna un coup de rein encore plus puissant que les autres, qui me fit pousser un cri d'extase.  
G - crie mon nom ... bébé.  
I - VAAAAH ! ... MOURIR !  
Mon cri retentit de nouveau dans la pièce, qui fut accueilli par un sourire teinté de sadisme et de plaisir. Il se pencha de nouveau à mon oreille, sa voix se hachant de plus en plus, presque inaudible.  
G - crie ... mon nom ... Bambi ...  
I - ... GRIMMJOOOOOW T 'ES QU'UNE ENFLURE !  
Et une vague de plaisir terrifiante nous emporta ensemble dans un rugissement de délivrance, nous abandonnant aux portes de l'extase la plus totale, aux limites de l'inconscience.

Grimmjow, qui s'était laissé tomber sur le dos d'Ichigo dans un état semi-inconscient, se redressa lentement et frissonna en sentant un courant d'air froid glisser sur sa peau. Il roula sur le côté, et s'assit à côté du roux, qui était toujours allongé sur le ventre, puis s'ébouriffa les cheveux d'une main, un peu désorienté.  
Il n'avait jamais eu d'orgasme si violent, le sonnant au point de presque perdre conscience ... _Que s'était-il passé ?..._  
Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers son voisin, et constata qu'il avait fermé les yeux et s'était endormi, emportant son secret avec lui dans son sommeil.  
Grimmjow Jaggerjack se releva paresseusement, avant de saisir la couverture sur le canapé et de la balancer sur le jeune homme, puis d'aller prendre une bière dans son frigo et de partir dans sa chambre, toujours en tenue d'Apollon.

Au matin, ce fut la douleur qui me fit émerger avant le réveil, et je geignis, levant mon bras à la hauteur de mes yeux, fronçant les sourcils devant le bandage.  
Et tout me revint en mémoire :  
_Byakuya, la fugue, la chute, les chiens, et Grimmjow._  
_Et ..._  
Mais mon cerveau ne voulut pas formuler les mots suivants. Je soupirai, me passant une main lasse sur le visage. Je constatai alors que j'étais nu sous la couverture, à même le sol... _De la moquette, mais quand même ... Il aurait pu ... Bref._  
Je me redressai, et grimaçai méchamment lorsqu'une douleur lancinante me traversa le postérieur._ Putain ... il m'avait pas raté, l'enculé ..._  
Je ramassai mes vêtements en silence, et partis dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche brûlante.  
J'avais posé la tête contre le carrelage froid, me laissant aller dans un soupir sous l'eau bouillante, et sursautai violemment lorsque quelque chose de dur et chaud se colla contre mon dos.  
I -** GYAAH !  
**Je tournai brusquement la tête, pour croiser le regard bleu électrique libidineux de Grimmjow.  
I - DÉGAGE DE LÀ !  
Mais autant parler à un mur ... Un sourire narquois me répondit, tandis que ses mains continuaient de jouer sur mon corps, appréciant les courbes et appuyant sur les bleus qui s'étaient formés, avec un léger sadisme.  
Je sentis son membre déjà bien dur glisser sur mes fesses, et ne parvins pas à réprimer un soupir d'envie, la tête contre le carrelage froid.  
Il m'attrapa soudain la tête, me la renversa en arrière sous le jet d'eau brûlante, et m'embrassa goûlument.  
Sa main se baladait sur mes fesses, y promenant son sexe machinalement, puis sans prévenir, il glissa un doigt dans la zone douloureuse, m'arrachant un cri plaintif. Amusé par ma réaction, son regard se promena sur mon visage, guettant mes expressions à chacun de ses mouvements tandis que je m'appuyais sur le mur, gémissant.  
Ma main attrapa son bras, tenta de le déloger de là, sans succès. Je me contorsionnai pour lui échapper, mais ne fis qu'aggraver mon état. Sa tête se logea dans mon cou, et sa voix chuchota sensuellement dans mon oreille, en la mordillant :  
I - bah Bambi ... t'dis plus rien ?

Un gémissement qui ressemblait plus à un pleur lui répondit tandis qu'il introduisait un second doigt.  
Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur l'horloge distraitement, et son regard s'écarquilla, il retira brusquement ses doigts, provoquant un dernier hurlement de sa victime, qui se retrouva à genoux dans la douche, les fesses en feu.  
G - ON EST EN RETARD ABRUTI ! HABILLE TOI !  
I - J'AI MAL AU CUL J'PEUX PAS ME LEVER !  
G - (OO)'  
Grimmjow pouffa de rire en enfilant son pantalon, puis partit dans sa chambre pour se préparer.

* * *

K - t'es en retard, schtroumpfette.  
G - T'AS DIT QUOI, TRONCHE DE CAKE ?!  
K - ... t'es susceptible dis donc, t'as tes règles ou quoi ?  
Ichigo crut que le bleuté allait exploser de rage, mais il se reprit de justesse, et rétorqua méchamment :  
G - et pourquoi j'serais le seul à m'faire allumer, l'aut' couillon aussi il est en retard !  
Kisuke serra amoureusement la tête d'Ichigo contre sa poitrine, et lui fit un bisou sonore sur la joue :  
K - parce que c'est mon chouchou~ ! Tu veux une sucette, Bambi ?  
Le rouquin jeta un regard bovin vers son supérieur, qui lui renvoya un petit rire à peine pervers.  
K - une VRAIE sucette, mon lapin.  
Ichigo le repoussa d'un air blasé, et quitta la salle. Grimmjow s'assit lourdement sur un fauteuil, se massant la tempe :  
G - j'sais pas pourquoi, j'me sens très fatigué tout d'un coup ...  
Shunsui lui jeta un regard narquois, se replongeant dans la contemplation de son ordinateur.  
K - c'est inconcevable.  
S - tout à fait, enchérit Shunsui, sans cesser de pianoter sur le clavier.  
K - il faut absolument faire quelque chose.  
S - hmm hmm.  
K - ... Shunsui, tu ne m'écoutes pas.  
S - tout à fait ...  
K - SHUNSUI ...  
Le médecin à la queue de cheval poussa soudain un juron, et referma violemment son ordinateur :  
S - MERDE ! sal'té de Pikachu ! j'y étais presque !  
Shunsui se rendit compte que ses paroles étaient légèrement décalées par rapport au lieu où on se trouvait.  
S - ... aheuhbenenfaitje ... c'était ...  
K - Shunsui ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas commençer le jeu sans moi !  
S - Kiki-chou ! Pardoooooooooon !

Grimmjow sortit à pas feutrés de la salle des internes, ayant l'impression d'être tombé dans une dimension parallèle, et retrouva Ichigo assis dans la salle des infirmières, le menton posé dans la paume de sa main, un filet de bave coulant de sa bouche entrouverte. Il dormait.  
Une voix suave derrière lui le fit sursauter :  
K -_ "Tain, j'ai envie d'lui casser son ptit cul en 2 avec ma grosse..."_  
G - KES'TU M'BAVES, MOU DU GLAND ?!  
K - oh ? rien, je faisais juste la petite voix dans ta tête ...  
G - j'pensais pas des trucs aussi cochons !  
Le sourcil dubitatif de Kisuke alla rejoindre le plafond, puis il s'en alla, laissant un Grimmjow comme deux ronds de flan. _Putain, Kisuke était en forme ce matin_...  
Il donna un coup de pied dans la chaise d'Ichigo, le réveillant en sursaut, et bougonna :  
G - d'bout. On fait la visite.  
I - ... toujours un plaisir de voir ta tronche au réveil ...  
G - laisse tomber l'sarcasme, ça t'va pas Bambi.  
Le rouquin voulut se lever, mais poussa un léger gémissement, et se rassit lourdement. Grimmjow leva les yeux au ciel, agacé :  
G - quoi ... encore ?  
I - j'ai mal au cul ... la faute à un certain connard.  
Le dénommé connard laissa échapper un énorme sourire sadique, retrouvant d'un coup sa bonne humeur, et s'approcha de son oreille :  
G - t'as rien vu encore ...  
I- merci, j'crois pas que j'vais demander la suite.  
G - j'te ferai signe si j'veux ton avis, Bambi ...  
Sur ce, la Schtroumpfette partit avec un petit sourire plein de promesses toutes plus lubriques les unes que les autres.

Ichigo soupira. E_ntre le harcèlement de Byakuya et le sadisme de Grimmjow ... Y'avait pas photo._ Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, que Shizuru ne rata pas :  
S - ça ne va pas, Ichigo ?  
I - si si ... nuit difficile, c'est tout.  
S - ne te fatigue pas trop ce matin, d'accord ?  
Le rouquin opina distraitement. Elle se rapprocha de lui, chuchota doucement :  
S - dis ... comment je peux faire pour me rapprocher de Grimmjow ?  
Il lui jeta un regard attristé. Comment lui dire qu'elle s'était amouraché du mec le plus vicieux et violent que la Terre ait jamais porté ? Même s'il était d'une beauté ravageuse, que ses pectos appelaient les caresses et que son regard bien trop bleu invitait au péché ...  
_Il avait couché avec lui, avait même eu l'orgasme de sa vie, et cette nuit, malgré la douleur, était sans conteste la plus folle qu'il n'avait jamais eu ..._  
Mais fallait pas s'leurrer, ça n'irait jamais plus loin, Grimmjow était un accro de la luxure et de la débauche, jamais il ne se satisferait d'un lien à une seule personne.  
Un peu triste, il répondit à Shizuru qu'il n'en savait rien, et partit suivre la visite des patients en dissimulant une légère boiterie, que Grimmjow commenta d'un sourire moqueur.  
_Connard_.

Le midi au self fut plutôt calme, Grimmjow bayait aux corneilles tandis qu'Ichigo et Shizuru discutaient, et que Kisuke et Shunsui disputaient un combat Pokémon sur PC portables.  
Le tout sous les regards perplexes de nos collègues, peu habitués à nous voir passer d'un extrême à l'autre.

Comme c'était presque la fin de la semaine, le nombre d'entrées de patients avoisinait le zéro, d'où l'ambiance mortuaire dans la salle des internes. Jusqu'à ce que le sourire malicieux de Kisuke leur fasse comprendre qu'il venait d'avoir une idée qui n'allait pas leur plaire du tout ...  
_Ou pas,_ songea Ichigo avec un sourire, en le voyant sortir du placard une bouteille de whisky.  
Grimmjow s'appuya à la table, retrouvant son légendaire sourire canaille. Shizuru ouvrit de grands yeux affolés, et Shunsui ricana, l'air pas tellement surpris.  
K - et bien ... puisque ma proposition fait l'unanimité ... à la vôtre !  
Et il but au goulot, puis grimaça sous la brûlure de l'alcool, avant de passer la bouteille au rouquin, qui but une bonne goulée à son tour, et secoua la tête :  
I - TAH ! ça décrasse le gosier !  
Surpris de sa grossièreté, 4 têtes se tournèrent vers lui, et il sourit, leur rendant un regard plein de défi.  
I - j'vous propose un jeu à boire ...  
Grimmjow masqua un sourire sardonique derrière la bouteille, qu'il but à son tour. _Les choses prenaient une tournure qui commençait enfin à lui plaire ..._

Ils firent une pyramide de cartes, et Shizuru décrocha la première, dodelinant déjà de la tête. Puis Shunsui lança un Action ou Vérité, et le jeu commença à prendre une tournure réellement dangereuse, vu que personne ne voulait tenter un Vérité.  
Kisuke dut traverser tout le service, nu sous sa blouse. Shunsui fut prié d'aller faire une déclaration d'amour à une femme, mais au lieu d'aller à l'autre bout de l'hôpital en trouver une qu'il ne risquait pas de revoir un jour, il alla dans la chambre voisine, et s'agenouilla devant la seule patiente schizophrène de l'étage, pour lui faire la déclaration du siècle, tandis que le reste de la clique pleurait tous de rire dans leur salle.  
Ce fut ensuite au tour de Grimmjow, qui dut embrasser Shizuru sur la bouche.  
Ichigo dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire, ne voulant pas se faire remarquer par le bleuté, mais celui-ci comprit vite que le rouquin était au bord de la crise de fou rire, et s'approcha de lui d'un air menaçant, s'assit sur ses genoux, et planta son regard dans le sien :  
G - action ou vérité ?

Le rouquin cessa de rire. _Pas moyen que ça soit ce sadique qui lui donne son gage !_ mais Kisuke haussa les épaules.  
I - ... V-vérité.  
S'il disait action, il pouvait être sûr que Grimmjow allait lui demander un acte à connotation sexuelle !  
Mais le sourire diabolique du bleuté lui fit craindre le pire.  
G - ... combien d'mecs se sont fait ton cul ?  
Shunsui explosa de rire, tandis que Kisuke recrachait sa gorgée de whisky dans une quinte de toux. Shizuru, elle, était toujours dans les vapes depuis le bisou de Jaggerjack.  
Ichigo le regarda dans les yeux, puis lui répondit avec un sourire innocent :  
I - ... un seul.

Grimmjow resta figé quelques secondes, les sourcils froncés, pas sûr de comprendre.  
_Un seul ? ... Soit Ichigo racontait des craques ... Ou bien ... il était le dominant avec ses autres mecs, le Seme ...?_ Grimmjow comprenait mieux pourquoi il avait tellement protesté la veille. _Ichigo n'avait jamais été Uke ..._  
_Merde._ _En plus, il l'avait enculé à sec ..._ Déconcerté, Grimmjow se releva des genoux d'Ichigo, et but un coup pour se redonner contenance, avant de le regarder de nouveau.  
Leurs regards se croisèrent, orageux, troublés.

Puis lorsque Jaggerjack et Shunsui firent une course de fauteuils dans le couloir et manquèrent assassiner une petite mamie, que Kisuke voulut s'injecter de la morphine dans pied mais se mit à pleurer parce qu'il ne trouvait pas la veine, qu'Ichigo dessina les petits animaux de la ferme sur le sol des couloirs avec un marqueur indélébile, et qu'une infirmière trouva Shizuru au goulot d'une bouteille de whisky vide, allongée dans le lit d'un septagénaire comateux, ils décidèrent d'arrêter les frais là, de toute façon leur journée était terminée depuis longtemps déjà.

Ichigo se retrouva seul avec Grimmjow, dans le froid mordant de l'entrée de l'hôpital, silencieux. Le rouquin voulut se rouler une cigarette, mais son tabac ne cessait de tomber par terre.  
Grimmjow pouffa bêtement, amusé et détendu.

Une cigarette roulée surgit devant le regard trouble du rouquin, qui grogna un merci. Puis du feu s'alluma devant lui, et il put enfin tirer une longue taffe.  
Il se laissa soudain tomber sur les fesses, fatigué. Il vit le sourire de Grimmjow descendre à sa hauteur, et ses yeux bleus avaient pour une fois perdu leur éclat insolent :  
G - t'as trop bu, Bambi ...  
I - bonne nuit, j'vais rentrer chez moi.

Sur ces paroles très sages, Bambi s'allongea, se roula en boule, et ferma les yeux, sous le regard médusé de Jaggerjack, qui finit par sourire, et s'asseoir à côté de lui devant l'hôpital, le temps de finir sa clope.  
Ce fut à cet instant qu'il remarqua la berline noire quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, et sa douce euphorie due à l'alcool s'évapora instantanément. Il fronça les sourcils, écrasa sa clope entre ses doigts, et ramassa le corps endormi du jeune rouquin pour le balançer sans ménagement en travers de son épaule, et de partir vers le parking, le plus loin possible de la voiture noire, se sentant malgré lui observé.  
Il grinça des dents en se rendant compte que la berline se rapprochait de lui, et que la vitre descendait :  
K - bonjour, Mr Jaggerjack. Besoin d'aide ?  
G - nan.  
K - vous avez bu ... vous ne devriez pas conduire.  
G - j't'ai pas sonné.  
L'homme aux cheveux noirs garda le silence, continuant de suivre Grimmjow, qui marchait d'un pas rapide. _Putain ça craint ! Il va me suivre !_  
Kuchiki fit une dernière tentative :  
K - je ne peux pas vous laisser conduire dans cet état, surtout avec quelqu'un. Laissez-moi le rame ...  
H - BAS LES PATTES ! TU L'TOUCHES PAS !  
Et Grimmjow s'éloigna à grandes emjambées, laissant la voiture sur place.

Durant tout le retour, il regarda fréquemment dans son rétro, mais ne vit aucune voiture le suivre, de près ou de loin. Kuchiki avait lâché l'affaire pour ce soir.  
Il arriva devant chez lui, reprit le rouquin dans ses bras, un peu plus délicatement cette fois-ci, et l'emmena jusqu'au canapé, où il l'allongea, et hésita. _Devait-il le déshabiller ? Oh et puis MERDE hein c'était pas son père ni sa nounou ! Qu'il s'démerde !_  
Il finit qd même par lui enlever ses chaussures en grommelant. Et son pull aussi, des fois que ... Et puis son pantalon, on sait jamais hein ...  
Et acheva par lui balançer la couverture dessus d'un geste agacé, avant d'aller dans sa chambre et de claquer la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Au matin, je me réveillai à l'aurore, et gémis doucement devant la gueule de bois qui me tendait allègrement les bras, puis fronçai les sourcils en reconnaissant les lieux.  
_Grimmjow m'avait ramené chez lui ? mais comment ?..._ je ne me rappelais de rien. J'eus un éclair de lucidité. _Il m'avait quand même pas ..._ Je soulevai brusquement la couverture, et constatai avec soulagement que j'étais en caleçon et t-shirt.  
_Grimmjow qui ne touchait pas à un Bambi à moitié déshabillé chez lui ?... Euh ... Il était malade ?_  
Je jetai un regard inquiet vers la porte fermée de sa chambre.  
Et soupirai, me levai puis allai me doucher sans un bruit. Il me restait 2 heures à tuer avant l'hôpital. Mais j'avais eu mon quota de sommeil, et n'étais pas fatigué du tout.  
Je jetai un coup d'oeil vers la télé, puis vers la console. Et un sourire étira mes lèvres.

Grimmjow resta un instant interloqué lorsqu'il sortit de sa chambre pour voir un Ichigo en calbut, à son aise sur le canapé, une manette de console dans les mains, le regard fixé sur un jeu vidéo sanguinolent.  
Puis il réprima un sourire en voyant le jeune roux tirer la langue d'un air concentré, et étouffer un juron lorsqu'il se fit tuer à l'écran.  
Il partit dans la cuisine sans faire un bruit.

Je me rendais bien compte qu'hier soir j'y avais échappé de justesse, mais depuis ce matin, Grimmjow ne m'épargnait aucune remarque salace ni aucun regard suggestif, sous les regards fatigués de Kisuke et Shunsui.  
Grimmjow était déchaîné après sa bonne nuit de sommeil, et son taux de testostérone crevait le plafond.  
Ce jour là cependant, l'après-midi, j'étais assigné aux échographies et lui aux visites. J'eus donc un long moment de répit pour souffler et enfin être sérieux dans mon boulot, ce qui n'était pas facile dans ce service ... Jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière vienne me voir :  
- Ichigo, c'est ça ?  
- oui ?  
- Kisuke me fait vous dire qu'il reste 2 patients pour l'échographie.  
- ok, merci !  
L'infirmière partit, se ravisa, fouilla dans sa poche :  
- ah et un jeune homme m'a chargé de vous donner ça.  
Je la remerciai, intrigué, et dépliai le bout de papier plié en 4 :  
_"Ce soir j'me fais ton cul"_  
- **TAAAAAH !  
**Je jetai le bout de papier envoyé par le démon le plus loin possible de moi, le coeur battant à tout rompre. _J'allais vraiment le buter, cet enfoiré._

Grimmjow eut un sourire sadique une fois de plus, imaginant quelle tête il avait fait en recevant son petit mot doux. Il s'amusait comme un petit fou... Et songea que ça faisait longtemps que personne ne l'avait amusé si longtemps.  
_Bambi était spécial._  
Son sourire s'élargit, à la pensée de ce qu'il allait lui faire ce soir... Il regarda l'heure, pressé de rentrer chez lui.

Ichigo regardait l'heure, affolé de voir la vitesse avec laquelle les aiguilles tournaient. _Comment y couper ?_  
_Rentrer en cachette ? Ne pas dormir chez lui ce soir ?_ Mais la perspective de croiser Byakuya le terrifia davantage, et ce fut avec la tête de quelqu'un qui va à la guillotine qu'il retourna à son étage.  
Grimmjow l'attendait, déjà vêtu de sa veste en cuir, qui le rendait horriblement sexy.  
_Dommage qu'il soit si barbare ..._ songea Ichigo avec un soupir.  
G - c notre petit tête à tête qui te fait tirer une tronche pareille ?  
Ironisa le fauve. Le rouquin lui lança un regard noir.  
Kisuke les entendit :  
K - tête à tête ? vous sortez, ce soir ?  
Grimmjow lui répondit d'un sourire énigmatique et poussa un Ichigo renfrogné devant lui.

A peine arrivés chez Grimmjow, je me précipitai dans la salle de bains et m'y enfermai.  
G - ... tu crois qd même pas que ça va m'arrêter, Bambi ?  
I - ... si ?  
Un rire moqueur me répondit, et Grimmjow enfonca la porte d'un coup d'épaule, me faisant face d'un air carnassier, me barrant toute possibilité de fuite.  
G - si tu veux jouer au chat et à la souris ...  
Je glapis, en bondissant dans la baignoire pour lui échapper.  
G - ... alors on va jouer !  
Il se jeta sur moi, mais glissa sur un petit tapis. Je profitai de l'ouverture pour bondir au-dessus de lui vers la porte, mais il me rattrapa_ in extremis_ par le pied, et je tombai lourdement sur la moquette à plat ventre avec un petit cri. Grimmjow, tel un félin, vint à 4 pattes au-dessus de moi, frottant lascivement son bassin contre mes fesses. Je pouvais sentir qu'il était déjà très excité.  
_Plus rien ne l'arrêterait maintenant ..._  
_Putain._ _Bon_. _Autant en profiter le plus possible, car une fois qu'il aurait eu ce qu'il voulait ... Il me jetterait comme une vieille chaussette._  
Je me retournai, attrapai sa tête pour l'attirer à moi et l'embrassai. Surpris de l'initiative, Grimmjow se laissa faire un instant, mais se reprit rapidement, reprenant vite le dessus, m'arrachant force gémissements.  
_Mais je voulais aussi le faire gémir ... Je voulais le rendre fou, lui faire perdre la tête ..._ Mes mains soudain désinhibées pétrissaient sa peau, semblant l'exciter davantage. Puis ma langue vint traver des cercles de feu sur sa peau brûlante, lui arrachant quelques soupirs de bien-être. Lorsque je happai son lobe d'oreille entre mes dents, Grimmjow me mordit méchamment l'épaule, m'arrachant un cri de douleur.  
Et finalement, emporté par l'envie, je le retournai sur le dos, me régalant de son air déconcerté. Mais un sourire revint vite étirer ses lèvres :  
G - tu crois que je vais te laisser donner le ton, Bambi ?  
Je répondis d'un sourire goguenard, et il haussa un sourcil.

_Bambi se dévergondait ou quoi ?_  
Depuis tout à l'heure, il répondait avec autant de fougue à ses assauts, et prenait même des initiatives osées ...  
C'était loin de lui déplaire, d'autant qu'il savait qu'il avait toujours le dessus.  
Il le sentit explorer son torse de sa langue chatouilleuse et chaude, et poussa un gémissement si rauque qu'il ne se reconnut pas.  
Ichigo lui retira son tshirt, continuant de lui rendre ses coups de langues et de dents, joueur. Mais il allait bien trop lentement pour Grimmjow, qui n'en pouvait plus. Au moment où il allait reprendre le contrôle des choses, le rouquin ouvrit son pantalon d'un geste adroit, et laissa vagabonder sa main en dessous, rencontrant pour la première fois l'intimité de Grimmjow. Celui-ci rejeta sa tête en arrière, serrant les dents, laissant malgré lui un gémissement filtrer, tandis que la main du rouquin s'enhardissait.  
Puis il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, en entendant un murmure :  
I - putain de bordel de merde ...  
Surpris, Grimmjow regarda le roux, pas sûr d'avoir tout compris. Mais celui-ci le fixait, les yeux comme des soucoupes.  
Il comprit alors qu'il avait été choqué par la taille de mini-Jagger.  
G - faut pas avoir peur, elle va pas t'mordre !  
Un sourire sarcastique lui répondit, et la tête du rouquin descendit en dessous de sa ceinture, sous le regard surpris du bleuté.  
La seconde d'après, il lâchait un petit cri de surprise et de plaisir, sentant une langue chaude et mouillée taquiner la pointe de sa verge.  
_Oh putain Grimm' ... c'était pas un novice, ce gamin !_ Il agrippa les murs avec violence, tentant de ne pas céder à la vague de plaisir qui le menaçait, et lorsqu'il crut avoir réussi, Ichigo engloutit son membre en entier, complétant son action de coups de langue brûlants et humides.  
Grimmjow se sentit brutalement catapulté dans un monde bouillonnant et palpitant, où le plaisir le submergeait comme un tsunami. Il s'entendit à peine pousser un râle animal, tandis qu'il se déversait dans la bouche du jeune roux, par saccades.  
Puis il reprit lentement son souffle, se sentant complètement vidé et tremblant. Puis regarda Ichigo. Celui-ci lui souriait timidement, la bouche encore humide.  
_Oh putain._  
Il ne cessait de se répéter ces deux mots, comme une litanie, sans comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Il aimait le sexe, il adorait ça, il en était totalement dépendant...  
_Mais ça ... c'était encore plus violent et addictif que le sexe ... C'était l'orgasme sous sa forme la plus absolue._ Et Grimmjow n'était pas sûr qu'après avoir ressenti ça, il aurait à nouveau envie de baiser à droite et à gauche comme avant.  
_Et ce gamin ... putain, il l'excitait comme jamais,_ se rendit-il compte en voyant qu'il bandait de nouveau, comme un adolescent en chaleur.  
_Mais cette fois ... C'est Bambi qui allait casquer,_ se promit-il avec un sourire carnassier.  
Il se redressa vivement, s'approcha du jeune roux qui tomba sur le dos avec un air surpris, ce qui l'excita davantage.  
Il se pencha sur la peau douce et salée par la transpiration, et lui retira tous ses vêtements sans cérémonie, irrité par la barrière que les tissus lui opposaient. Il voulait sentir la peau nue palpiter sous ses mains, sous sa langue. Il voulait entendre ses gémissements contre son oreille. Il voulait voir son regard embrumé par le désir sur lui. Il le voulait tout entier pour lui.  
Grimmjow Jaggerjack passa un bon moment à faire gémir son rouquin sous toutes les formes possibles, découvrant tous ses points sensibles de sa langue, de ses mains, de ses dents, se délectant des petits bruits mouillés qui sortaient de la bouche sensuelle de sa proie.  
Et il se jura de ne jamais le laisser tester ça avec autrui. _Bambi était à lui, totalement à lui, rien qu'à lui, jusqu'à la fin de sa vie._  
Et enfin, ses doigts revinrent taquiner la zone interdite, honorant la promesse que Grimmjow avait fait à son Bambi, un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il le retourna et le sentit se crisper sous ses mains, mais cette fois prit son temps pour le préparer, et fut plus doux. Il savait qu'Ichigo faisait de son mieux pour se détendre, mais le vit déglutir à la vue de mini-Jagger, dressé comme jamais.  
I - ç... ça va jamais passer ...  
Un sourire sadique vint le faire taire :  
G - c'est passé hier, ça pass'ra aujourd'hui !  
Et il s'enfonça.

Ichigo hurla, et Grimmjow faillit sérieusement jouir dans la seconde une fois de plus, tant il était serré, happé dans les chairs surchauffées de son amant.  
Il eut du mal à trouver son rythme, mais une fois qu'il fut à l'aise, il fit claquer son bassin contre les fesses du plus jeune dans de grands coups de butoir, qui leur arrachaient des cris de jouissance indécents, avant de le retourner face à lui, et de relever les jambes du roux contre sa poitrine. Sans prévenir, il pénétra de nouveau son amant jusqu'à la garde, se régalant de son cri incontrôlé.  
Puis Ichigo commença à pousser des cris de plus en plus aigus, sa prostate subissant un traitement infernal. Et comme la veille, Grimmjow se sentit envoyé dans un monde voluptueux de chair et de plaisir ... Il serra les dents, s'obligeant à donner quelques derniers coups de rein, puis ils furent tous deux emportés dans un tourbillon orgasmique inhumain.  
Ils finirent par revenir lentement à la réalité, pantelants, échevelés, égarés.  
Grimmjow, le souffle court, se pencha sur le roux, planta un regard menaçant dans le sien :  
G - t'me quittes, j'te tue, Bambi.  
Un sourire amusé lui répondit, et il se laissa tomber dans son cou, épuisé.  
D'habitude, il tenait largement plus d'une heure, mais en quelques minutes, Ichigo l'avait vidé ...  
_Putain ..._  
Irrité, il se releva, alla dans la cuisine pour boire un coup, avant de ré-enfiler slip et pantalon, puis de s'installer devant la télé. Ichigo se rhabilla tranquillement, et sortit son téléphone de sa poche.

Un message d'un inconnu ? Je fronçai les sourcils, et pâlis en lisant le contenu :  
_"bonsoir, c'est Byakuya Kuchiki. Je suis en bas de chez Grimmjow ... J'aimerais vous parler 2 minutes si possible. J'ai un souci assez grave"_  
Hésitant sur la marche à suivre, je restai planté là, indécis. Un souci assez grave ?  
Je jetai un coup d'oeil discret vers Grimmjow. Pas moyen que je lui dise, il allait encore sortir de ses gonds ... Et pour une fois, il semblait détendu.  
Je mis mes chaussures sans un bruit, et partis à pas de chaton dans le couloir. Une voix me glaça sur place, juste derrière moi :  
G - Où t'crois aller comme ça, Bambi ?  
Je déglutis. _Son ton ne me disait vraiment rien qui vaille ..._  
I - euh ... j'ai ... j'dois voir quelqu'un ...  
Sa main frappa le mur à côté de ma tête avec violence.  
G - qui ?  
Je sus que je parviendrais pas à lui cacher, et finis par lever mon téléphone devant ses yeux.  
Grimmjow lut le texto, et d'une main, envoya mon téléphone se faire pulvériser sur le mur d'en face, avant de me saisir la nuque avec violence, le visage déformé par la colère :  
G - t'as toujours pas compris !? Il est prêt à tout pour t'avoir, Bambi. _À VAIMENT TOUT_.  
I - il a pas de souci ?...  
Le bleuté soupira, agacé, mais me relâcha :  
G - son seul souci c'est moi. Dis-lui qu't'es avec moi, ça l'calmera.  
I - et j'fais comment ? t'as atomisé mon téléphone ...  
Il me jeta un regard dur, se pencha vers les morceaux de mon tel, ramassa la carte Sim, et la glissa dans le sien, qu'il me lança, avant de me pousser vers le canapé, où je tombai à plat ventre, tandis qu'il se laissait tomber sur mon dos, avec visiblement une idée en tête ...  
Je retins un soupir de plaisir en sentant ses muscles rouler sur mon dos avec sensualité.  
Sa voix siffla durement dans mon oreille :  
G - réponds-lui.  
I - tu me déconcentres ...  
G - ça t'apprendra à êt' si crédule.  
Je soupirai, et me concentrai à grand-mal sur le téléphone :  
_"bonsoir, je suis avec Grimmjow, je ne peux pas vous aider, désolé"_  
Il lut par-dessus mon épaule, et me mordit méchamment celle-ci :  
I - **AÏE !**  
G - putain mais envoie-le CHIER j'tai dit ! 'TAIN ! donne-moi c'téléphone j'vais l'faire !  
Je mis le portable hors de portée de sa main, m'attirant un regard meurtrier du bleuté :  
I - si tu lui écris il saura que c'est toi. Ça fera que l'encourager. Crois-moi, avec ça c'est bon.  
Grimmjow ne sembla pas se calmer, mais ne dit plus rien, se contentant de mordiller ma peau meurtrie pour se venger encore un peu. Puis sa main m'enleva mes vêtements avec dextérité en quelques secondes, m'immobilisant par la nuque sur le canapé.  
Je le sentis me préparer avec ses doigts, et poussai des cris, griffant le canapé de mes ongles, des larmes de douleur coulant sur mes joues. Mais je faisais rien pour l'arrêter... De un je n'en étais pas capable, la bête était lançée... De deux, j'avais besoin de cette violence pour évacuer tous ces sentiments qui me salissaient. Seule la fougue de Grimmjow parvenait à me faire oublier qui j'étais.  
_C'était clair et net, jamais je ne pourrais oublier cet homme, après l'avoir eu dans la peau..._  
_Et dans le cul._ Je serrai les dents, mais poussai un hurlement de douleur lorsqu'il rentra d'un seul coup en lâchant un râle rauque. Je sentis des larmes jaillir de mes yeux sous la douleur. J'avais l'impression son sexe n'avait jamais été si gros ... _Il allait littéralement me déchirer le cul, cette fois._  
Puis une main vint saisir ma gorge, et l'autre vint attraper mon sexe durci et entama un va-et-vient passionné dessus, me faisant légèrement oublier la terrible douleur dans mes entrailles.  
G - promets-moi ... quelque chose ...  
I - qu-AAAH ! ... quoi !?... HAAN ! Grimmjow, arrête ! Ça fait mal !  
Grimmjow sourit contre mon oreille, ignora ma demande, et souffla :  
G - ne me cache plus jamais ... des trucs ... comme ça.  
Je poussai un nouveau cri, qui emporta ma réponse. Il donna un coup de reins encore plus violent :  
G - RÉPONDS !  
I - PRO... MIS ! AAAAH ! CONNARD !  
Un sourire étira ses lèvres, tandis qu'il ralentissait le rythme, venant lécher les larmes salées de son captif, qui commençait enfin à pousser des cris de plaisir, Grimmjow ayant trouvé sa prostate. Au bout de quelques minutes, il le sentit se contracter tout entier, et l'entendit gémir comme un animal blessé, avant de se sentir brusquement partir à son tour, comprimé dans les parois chaudes d'Ichigo comme dans un étau.  
Ils atteignirent un nouveau sommet de volupté ensemble, avant de de retomber ensemble la tête dans le canapé, cherchant désespérément leur souffle. Grimmjow avait laissé sa tête entre les omoplates du rouquin, savourant les dernières remontées de plaisir, tout contre la peau brûlante d'Ichigo.  
Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'en sortir, mais alors là pas du tout... Sans prévenir, le sommeil l'assomma comme une masse, et il ferma les yeux, se promettant de se relever dans 2 minutes.  
_Juste 2 petites minutes._

Je sentis le corps de Jaggerjack s'alourdir sensiblement dans mon dos, me coupant à moitié le souffle. Mais c'était si chaud... si agréable. Je fermai les yeux à mon tour, haletant doucement.

Grimmjow se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, avec une envie pressante de pisser. Sentant quelque chose de doux et tiède qui bougeait sous lui, il se releva précipitamment, mal réveillé, se cogna un orteil contre la table basse et jura.  
Puis il reconnut Bambi, profondément endormi sur son canapé, nu.  
_Il s'était endormi sur lui ..._ Grande première dans la vie de l'homme aux cheveux bleus, qui détestait dormir, et encore moins avec quelqu'un.  
Agacé, il le laissa là et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour s'en griller une.

* * *

Je me réveillai au matin, frissonnant de froid. Et lorsque je voulus me relever, un gémissement déchirant trancha le silence de l'appart, faisant sourire Grimmjow dans son demi-sommeil, de l'autre côté de la porte.  
_Ohhhh ... PUTAIN. J'avais encore plus mal que la veille là ... Ca faisait un mal de CHIEN ! La première fois n'avait pas duré longtemps ... Mais là j'avais vraiment pris cher ... Deux fois._  
Retenant à grand'peine un gémissement de douleur, je me levai, prostré comme un petit vieux, et allai vers la douche à petits pas.  
_C'était clair, fallait que je m'éloigne de ce putain de sadique, il allait vraiment me tuer un de ces jours ..._  
Je continuais de gémir sous la douche, pleurant presque, lorsque Grimmjow rentra ds la salle de bain.  
G - ça me donne envie de recommencer quand tu gémis comme ça, Bambi.  
I - oh pitié, va t'faire foutre ...  
Avec un éclat de rire, il me laissa seul.  
Je me laissai lentement tomber dans la douche, épuisé, le cul littéralement éclaté.

Grimmjow se gara sur le parking, et dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rigoler en voyant Ichigo sortir un peu trop lentement de la voiture, et marcher comme un canard centenaire vers l'hôpital.  
_Il y avait ptêt été un peu fort ..._ sourit-il, sans éprouver aucun remords.

Shunsui et Kisuke m'observèrent rentrer dans leur salle d'un pas douloureux, les saluer, et m'asseoir avec précaution.  
K - ça va pas ?  
Shunsui eut un sourire railleur :  
S - il s'est fait ramoner, Bambi ...  
Grimmjow, qui arrivait à ce moment là, rugit de rire, frappant dans la paume du médecin.  
_Putain, je voulais mourir._  
Kisuke me regarda d'un air désolé. Puis Shunsui me regarda avec un sourire amusé :  
S - j'pensais pas que Kaien était de ce genre là !  
_Oh my ..._  
Je déglutis, gardant le silence. Puis finis par marmonner :  
I - on n'est plus ensemble.  
Le médecin émit un _"oh ?"_ étonné, mais ne perdit pas le nord :  
S - ben c'était qui alors ?  
I - ... va t'faire voir.  
Grimmjow ricana, Shunsui sourit, et Kisuke jeta un coup d'oeil à l'homme aux yeux bleus, connaissant manifestement la réponse.  
_J'voulais vraiment mourir. Ces trois là allaient me faire clasher avant l'heure ..._

Je me retrouvai seul avec Kisuke :  
K - alors ?  
Je lui jetai un regard mauvais :  
I - alors quoi ?  
K - t'es avec Grimmjow ?  
I - nan.  
K - t'as passé la nuit avec ?  
Un silence lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il s'était pas trompé.  
K - on dîne ensemble ce soir ?  
I - nan.  
K - super, on ira après le service alors !  
_Putain mais ..._ Je me tournai vers lui, mais il s'était déjà éloigné en sifflotant.  
_Oh et puis merde. Tout l'monde m'faisait chier, voilà._

A la fin de la journée, Grimmjow et Kisuke m'attendaient tous les deux devant l'hopital._ Super, ça puait l'embrouille à des kimomètres ça._ Grimmjow reluquait son interne avec méfiance.  
K - on y va, Bambi ?  
G - hein ?  
Je hausssai les épaules, ne comptant pas aider Kisuke, qui eut un sourire malicieux :  
K - j'emmène dîner notre p'tit Bambi.  
Grimmjow grinça des dents, l'idée lui déplaisant visiblement. Il se tourna vers moi, les mains dans les poches, son regard glacial me transperçant :  
G - t'as accepté ?  
I - non, mais ...  
K - allez, allez, on va être en retard, chantonna Kisuke en me poussant loin de Jaggerjack.

_La petite salope,_ fulminait l'homme aux yeux bleus. _Il le prenait pour son hôtel ou quoi, à dormir chez lui et aller passer du bon temps avec d'autres ?_  
Il rentra chez lui, sans cacher son envie de tuer, bien décidé à ne plus jamais aider le roux, quoiqu'il lui arrive.

Le dîner fut très sympa, Urahara était drôle et plein de charme. Il tentait visiblement d'user de celui-ci, mais j'y étais insensible, mon coeur étant déjà enchaîné à quelqu'un d'autre. Puis il me ramena à sa voiture :  
K - t'habites où ?  
J'hésitai. Puis finis par lui indiquer une adresse.

* * *

Jaggerjack jeta un regard qui lançait des éclairs à Kisuke le lendemain matin, en le voyant arriver. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, imaginant malgré lui le roux gémir sous la houle du blond aux yeux verts.  
K - bonjour Jaggerjack~ !  
Un silence haineux lui répondit. Shunsui leva un regard distrait de son clavier :  
S - j'sens une aura meurtrière flotter dans l'air ...?  
Puis Kisuke tourna la tête vers le placard :  
K - il est pas encore arrivé, Bambi ?  
Grimmjow ravala brusquement son envie de tuer, et fixa intensément Kisuke, s'approchant de lui :  
G - ... quoi ?  
K - qu... quoi ?  
G - il a pas dormi chez toi ?  
K - ben non je l'ai ramené chez lui !  
_Chié. Putain de chié._ Grimmjow eut presque peur de poser la question suivante :  
G - quelle adresse ?  
K - si tu crois que ...  
Il attrapa son interne par le col, et son visage s'approcha à quelques centimètres de celui du blond, déformé par la fureur.  
G - quelle adresse, Kisuke ?  
Kisuke, surpris qu'il prononce son prénom avec autant de sérieux, finit par lâcher la réponse d'une voix blanche. Et sentit aussitôt Grimmjow le lâcher, pâle comme un mort.  
G - ... _putain !_  
Le bleuté bondit sur le chariot contenant les dossiers, en chercha fébrilement un, et partit d'un bond, laissant ses deux supérieurs perplexes.  
K - ... quelle mouche l'a piqué ?  
I - laisse ... il a ses règles...

Grimmjow courait à la vitesse du vent, silencieux comme une ombre. _Kisuke avait déposé Ichigo devant chez lui. Bambi lui avait donc donné sa propre adresse ... Alors pourquoi n'était-il pas rentré ? Il avait la clé ..._  
Grimmjow ne voyait qu'une seule réponse. _Byakuya Kuchiki._  
Il trouva son adresse dans le dossier médical, et démarra sa voiture en trombe, manquant provoquer une collision.

* * *

**Qu'est-il arrivé à notre petit Ichigo ... ? HO HO HO ! :)**

Reviews ... ? ;)


	4. Chapter 4

J'ouvris lentement les yeux, la bouche pâteuse, et relevai la tête de mon oreiller tout moelleux, me sentant comateux. Une voix douce me fit émerger davantage :  
K - bien dormi ?  
Un frisson glacé me fit trembler l'échine lorsque je reconnus sa voix, puis je me raidis tout entier.  
_Lui._  
_Comment était il ... Putain attends, j'étais où là ?!  
_J'étais allongé sur un lit, au milieu d'une pièce à l'ambiance feutrée, tapissée de rouge, avec des lourdes tentures bordeaux. Des bougies éclairaient la pièce d'une lueur morbide. Je me rendis compte que j'étais nu, sous une courte robe de chambre noire. Pire encore, mes mains et chevilles étaient liées par des cordons de soie.  
_Attends ... c'était une blague ... C'était Caméra cachée là ..._?  
Mais quand je tournai la tête vers l'homme aux cheveux noirs et aux allures aristocrates, assis face à moi dans un gros fauteuil un peu plus loin, un verre de vin à la main, et que je vis son regard perçant fixé sur moi comme s'il me déshabillait des yeux ... Je dus me rendre à l'évidence.  
_C'était tout sauf un canular ... Ce mec était vraiment un psychopathe._  
_Comment m'avait il ... ?_  
Un sourire indulgent me répondit, tandis qu'il posait son verre et se levait, s'approchant du lit :  
K - je t'ai ramené hier soir. Tu allais rentrer chez Jaggerjack, mon pauvre. Cet homme est malade... Il t'a fait souffrir, n'est-ce-pas ?  
_Jaggerj ... ?! _Ma mémoire me revint d'un coup. _Kisuke m'avait ramené dans sa rue ... et Byakuya avait dû en profiter pour me droguer, avant que je n'arrive devant l'immeuble._  
I - tu m'as drogué ?!  
K - mais non voyons ... simplement endormi.  
Sa main froide caressa lentement ma joue, m'arrachant une larme, qu'il essuya, avant de m'embrasser les yeux plusieurs fois.  
K - ne pleure pas, tout va bien maintenant.  
Je sentis ma gorge devenir sèche et une méchante nausée m'envahit lorsqu'il grimpa lentement sur le lit. Je hurlai, les yeux exorbités :  
I - ... ME ... ME TOUCHE PAS !  
Il ne répondit pas, posa la main sur ma bouche pour me faire taire, et me fit tomber en arrière sous son corps, mes liens m'empêchant complètement de me défendre.  
_... mon dieu, Grimmjow avait raison ... C'était un malade. _Je fermai les yeux, toute ma fierté brisée, hoquetant d'horreur. _Plus rien n'allait me sauver maintenant..._  
Je sentis une langue froide s'insinuer dans mon cou, malgré mes tentatives désespérées pour lui échapper.  
Puis sa main glissa sur ma cuisse, s'infiltrant sous la robe de chambre, et atteignit mon sexe, qu'il caressa sur toute sa longueur d'un geste lascif. Je sentis mon membre se raidir, et s'agiter dans quelques soubresauts. _Putain, mon corps me trahissait, trompé par les caresses qu'il recevait .._. _C'était un cauchemar ..._  
Humilié, dégradé, rabaissé, je laissai tomber ma tête dans l'oreiller.  
I - s-s'il-vous-plaît ... Laissez-moi partir ...  
Byakuya releva la tête, esquissant un sourire amusé, avant de venir goûter mon torse tandis que mes lèvres tremblaient de dégoût, puis se promena de plus en plus bas, jusqu'à mon entrejambe. Dans un ultime sursaut de désespoir, je tordis mon corps, tentant de me soustraire à son étreinte. Mais ses mains puissantes me retinrent sans difficulté, et je vis son sourire s'élargir, avant qu'il ne penche la tête entre mes jambes.  
Et sa langue s'enroula autour de mon membre, tandis qu'une rivière de larmes acides coulait sur mon visage.

_TOC TOC._  
Byakuya attendit quelques secondes encore avant de se redresser, s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de la main, irrité d'être dérangé.  
Puis il partit vers la porte, me jetant un dernier regard suggestif :  
B - tu as bon goût ...

Je vis son regard s'écarquiller lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, une fraction de seconde avant qu'un violent coup de poing ne l'envoie s'écraser contre le mur d'en face.  
Et Grimmjow entra.  
Je hoquetai de stupeur, sentant mon coeur gelé recommencer à battre, charriant du sang enflammé dans tout mon corps, tandis que des larmes _-de bonheur, cette fois-ci-_ creusaient mes joues.  
_Il était venu ..._  
_Oh putain ... Il était vraiment venu.  
_Je fermai les yeux avec un soupir inaudible. _Je ne risquais plus rien maintenant ...  
_

Grimmjow vit le jeune roux ligoté sur le lit, en larmes, et sentit une rage sans nom l'envahir, se tournant vers Kuchiki. O_h putain il allait éviscérer ce détraqué... !  
Il avait osé toucher Bambi, il avait osé le faire pleurer._ _Il allait donc connaître la pire mort qui soit ..._  
_Et ça, Grimmjow allait personnellement s'en assurer._

Le bleuté grimpa sur le lit, une fois Byakuya hors d'état de nuire _-de vivre, même-_, détacha mes liens, et sa main attrapa mon menton :  
G - ça va ?  
Je hochai doucement la tête, le regard hébété :  
I - t'es venu ... t'es vraiment venu.

Grimmjow redressa le jeune roux vidé de ses forces, et le serra contre sa poitrine en le sentant trembler :  
G - j't'ai dit que j'partageais pas, Bambi.  
Il le sentit sourire faiblement contre son épaule. Il retira rapidement son t-shirt, et se tourna vers lui. Ichigo fronçait les sourcils, pas sûr de comprendre. Le bleuté tendit la main vers lui, et d'un geste brutal, lui arracha la robe de chambre, et un petit cri par la même occasion. Puis l'obligea à enfiler son t-shirt sur son corps nu, avant de le soulever, et de l'emporter hors de cet enfer.

* * *

Ichigo avait fermé les yeux et s'était accroché autour du cou de Grimmjow comme un petit chat, sentant la chaleur du bleuté réchauffer son corps glacé, tandis que celui-ci l'emmenait à sa voiture, et ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'il le porte dans son appartement. Mais cette fois, Grimmjow ne le balança pas dans le canapé, et l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre, où il le lâcha au-dessus de son lit, un air impénétrable sur le visage.

_... Sa chambre ?... _  
_Je n'étais jamais rentré dans son sanctuaire … C'était l'antre du diable, où l'on ne rentrait qu'au prix de sa vie ... Alors pourquoi ...?_  
Je le regardai. Ses yeux bleus étaient ancrés sur mon visage, comme s'il était énervé. _Contre moi ?  
_Il grinça des dents, puis soupira et me tourna le dos pour aller à la fenêtre, s'alluma une cigarette.  
J'hésitai, mal à l'aise, et regardai la porte._ J'voulais aller me laver ... Effacer toute trace de Byakuya sur ma peau ... Je me sentais sale, souillé, humilié._  
Je finis par articuler, en me relevant lentement :  
I - j'vais m'laver ...

La cigarette vola dans les airs, et retomba dans la rue, plusieurs étages plus bas. Sans avoir rien vu venir, Ichigo était de nouveau allongé sur le lit, le corps de Grimmjow écrasant le sien, sa bouche heurtant la sienne, ses mains l'agrippant méchamment, le griffant presque, comme s'il voulait le punir.  
_Non ..._ Ichigo expira doucement. _Grimmjow ne voulait pas le punir, mais lui faire oublier ... Il voulait le laver lui-même de son infection, l'aspirer à la source._  
Il se laissa donc faire, fermant les yeux pour mieux savourer la pénible torture.  
G - où ... dis moi où.  
Ichigo murmura, dans un souffle :  
I - le ... cou ...  
Comme un animal affamé, Grimjow s'y jeta, dévorant presque la peau du rouquin, le faisant gémir de douleur et plaisir mêlés.  
G - où !  
I - le ... le torse ...  
Grimmjow lui arracha presque son T-shirt, le mettant à nu, et plongea sur sa gorge, lui faisant subir le même traitement. Puis il aboya :  
G - Où !  
Le roux ne répondit pas, et le bleuté remonta vers son visage, furieux, fouillant celui-ci à la recherche d'indices.  
G - il t'a embrassé ?  
Ichigo fit non de la tête.  
_Bon... Au moins, ce dégueulasse n'avait pas touché à la bouche d'Ichi ... Sa bouche si douce, si sensuelle. Il la lui aurait vraiment mise en sang sinon.  
_Grimmjow entendit le roux murmurer :  
I - les yeux ...

Le roux vit avec appréhension le regard de Jaggerjack briller de haine contenue. _Il allait lui bouffer les yeux ou quoi ?!  
_Mais la voix du bleuté fut étrangement douce :  
G - ferme-les.  
Et ses lèvres vinrent caresser le contour des orbites d'Ichigo, sa langue traça ses paupières, semblant vouloir les redessiner, et glissa enfin sur des trajets imaginaires de larmes.  
Puis son regard redevint dur, posant la même question. _"Où ?"  
_Le roux garda le silence une fois de plus, détournant un regard mortifié.

J'avais trop peur de sa réaction ..._ Comment lui dire que Kuchiki avait fait ce que lui-même n'avait jamais fait? J'en avais rêvé ..._ Mais il ne l'avait jamais fait, durant les trois fois où on s'était retrouvés nus ...  
_Nah, j'pouvais pas lui dire._  
_Où ?_ Son regard fouillait le mien, cherchant ses réponses sans aucune pitié. _J'pouvais pas lui dire !_  
_OÙ ?!_  
_Putain Grimmjow ... Arrête._  
Des larmes débordèrent, brouillant ma vue, tandis que je rejetais la tête sur le côté, la dissimulant dans mon bras.

Grimmjow comprit tout seul, et serra les dents à se les péter. S'il n'avait pas déjà envoyé Kuchiki dans l'autre monde, il serait allé le faire dans la seconde.  
_Cet enfoiré de mes deux avait osé bouffer son dessert ... Ce fameux dessert dont il salivait depuis un bout de temps ... Ce dessert à la fraise dont il avait cent fois, mille fois imaginé le goût ... Le FILS DE PUTE !_

Je sentis avec stupéfaction la tête de Grimmjow descendre le long de mon ventre. _Merde ! il avait deviné ou quoi ?!_  
_Pas moyen qu'il fasse ça sous la contrainte, salaud ou pas !_  
Je me redressai vivement, lui repoussant le front de la paume de la main.  
I - arrête ... fais pas ça.  
Il se méprit sur mon intention, et me rendit un regard froid comme la mort :  
G - couché, Bambi.  
Je déglutis, mais trouvai malgré tout la force de résister :  
I - Grimmjow ... j'veux pas que tu fasses un truc que t'aimes p...  
Je me tus, le bleuté s'était rapidement déplacé jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres effleurent les miennes d'un sourire carnassier :  
G - un truc ?  
I - ...  
G - quel truc ?  
I - ... tu sais très bien de quoi j'parle, abruti.  
Son sourire s'élargit, et il chercha mon regard, d'humeur badine._ Bordel ?! Ce mec était le roi des sautes d'humeur, j'arrivais pas à le suivre !_  
G - non. C'est quoi, Bambi ?  
I - connard.  
Sa langue vint taquiner mes lèvres, me faisant fermer les yeux.  
G - si t'dis rien, moi j'fais rien ...  
_Salaaaaaud. Maintenant, j'en crevais d'envie et il le savait._ Ses dents vinrent mordiller le lobe de mon oreille, me transportant de plaisir.  
Et il souffla doucement dans mon oreille, me faisant frissonner.  
G - alors ?  
I - une ... une ... fella ...  
G - une quoi ? 'pas entendu.  
I - ... j'ai rien dit, connard !  
Je me redressai violemment et voulus échapper à son emprise, mais un petit rire amusé lui échappa, tandis qu'il me ramenait sous lui sans aucune difficulté.  
G - oh chaton ... rentre tes griffes.  
Il se mit à descendre de nouveau le long de mon ventre, et de nouveau je l'arrêtai :  
I- Arrête Grimmjow j'veux pas que tu ...  
G - qui t'a dit que j'aimais pas ça ? C'est ma friandise préférée ...  
Et il plongea entre mes jambes, me faisant pousser un cri de plaisir et de surprise.

Grimmjow n'eut pas à chercher bien loin, en moins d'une minute, il avait expédié Ichigo dans l'autre monde.  
Celui-ci revint sur Terre lentement, tremblant, suffoquant, pour constater que Grimmjow était retourné à la fenêtre et s'était rallumé une cigarette, un sourire aux lèvres.  
Le roux laissa retomber sa tête dans l'oreiller, épuisé.

* * *

Ichigo fit son sac avec lenteur, et son regard ambré fit le tour de la chambre, tentant de graver les détails dans sa tête. Puis il finit par se redresser, avant d'aller dans le salon et de retrouver Jaggerjack, étendu dans son canapé, ses yeux si bleus suivant distraitement la télé.  
I - ... Grimmjow ? J'y vais ...  
G - hein ? où ?  
I - je rentre chez mes parents ... vu que Kuchiki n'me fera plus chier maintenant.  
La nouvelle fut comme un électrochoc pour Grimmjow, mais il parvint à dissimuler sa réaction, le regardant d'un air froid.  
_Partir ?_  
_Bambi voulait partir ...?_  
_Putain il avait complètement zappé qu'Ichi n'était là qu'à cause de Byakuya !_...  
_Enfin en même temps ... Le p'tit rouquin n'allait pas squatter à vie chez lui hein ... 'Toute façon il le faisait chier, il était chiant, il chialait tout le temps, et puis lui il allait retrouver sa liberté et il pourrait repartir dépuceler des petits culs printaniers._  
_Il avait eu le rouquin dans son lit, maintenant basta._

Mon coeur se déchira en deux lorsque Grimmjow retourna la tête d'un air indifférent vers sa télé, avec un morne :  
G - ok. Bye, Bambi.  
Je sortis sans un mot, claquant la porte de l'appartement derrière moi.

La porte claquée fit sursauter le bleuté. Puis il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, laissant enfin échapper son irritation. La télécommande vola contre le mur, où elle explosa.  
G - BORDEL !

* * *

Durant les 3 semaines suivantes à l'hôpital, Grimmjow et moi continuions à nous envoyer des piques acides et autres noms d'oiseaux, mais il ne tentait presque plus d'approche physique, semblant s'en être lassé. Certains jours, il m'évitait même comme la peste.  
_Et PAN. Je m'étais retrouvé dans le même sac qu'Inoue. A la poubelle, avec toutes les autres poupées usagées de Grimmjow Jaggerjack.  
Mais bon ... Ça avait quand même duré plus longtemps que prévu ... Et au moins, on se parlait toujours, même si c'était au milieu d'insultes.  
_

Je jetai un coup d'oeil aux larges épaules cintrées par une blouse immaculée, sur lesquelles cascadaient quelques mèches bleues rebelles. Et sentis mon coeur s'affoler en voyant son regard vif regarder la mamie à qui il parlait, et un petit sourire amusé étirer les coins de sa bouche.  
Ses grandes mains s'ouvrirent vers la mémé, pour l'aider à se lever.  
_Ses grandes mains, ses si belles mains, si sensuelles …_ Il se redressa, tourna la tête, et je me replongeai précipitamment dans la lecture de mon dossier, les joues enflammées.

Le bleuté n'eut pas à chercher Ichigo du regard, il savait qu'il était là. Assis, devant un dossier, il jouait avec son crayon. Il remarqua ses joues légèrement colorées, le vit se mordre la lèvre d'un air nerveux. Ses cheveux roux tombaient en mèches désordonnées sur son front, lui donnant envie de les attraper.  
Il sentit son coeur se serrer douloureusement, et porta la main à sa poitrine, étonné. _Un raté cardiaque, sûrement._

Kisuke et Shunsui ne supportaient plus cette ambiance, et ne manquaient pas une occasion de nous le faire savoir.  
S - hé le daltonien, Bambi ne t'intéresse plus ?  
G - j'me suis trouvé un aut' jouet.  
S - oh ! qui ça ?  
G - Tia Haribell, de cardio.  
S- ENFOIRÉ ! elle était pour moi celle là !  
Grimmjow ricana :  
G - plus maintenant.  
Et s'éclipsa dans le couloir, insaississable.  
_Putain. "Un autre jouet" ?_ Ces 3 mots m'avaient arraché le coeur au pied de biche, avant de le guillotiner et de l'enfoncer dans un seau d'acide.  
Chancelant, j'attendis que mes 2 supérieurs quittent la pièce en riant, inconscients du drame qu'ils avaient déclenché, pour tomber sur les genoux.  
_J'avais envie de vomir, tellement envie de vomir._

Grimmjow se sentait en mode boule de nerfs sans comprendre pourquoi, et plus tard dans la journée, décida d'aller rendre visite à sa petite cardiologue aux gros seins.  
G - Tia !  
T - Grimmjow ...  
La voix sensuelle de la blonde le fit sourire, imaginant déjà les étapes suivantes.  
G - on rentre ensemble ?  
Elle opina, tandis qu'il regardait distraitement par la fenêtre.  
Et vit une sihouette aux cheveux oranges qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien courir vers le parking, trébucher, se reprendre, et repartir dans sa course.  
T - je finis à ...  
Mais l'homme aux cheveux bleus était déjà parti en courant dans le couloir. Tia Harribel haussa un sourcil interloqué :  
T - bon ... à ce soir alors ...

Grimmjow se retrouva sur le parking, hors de souffle, sans voir le roux nulle part. Il regarda l'arrêt de bus, personne. _Il était déjà parti ?  
Il s'était passé quoi là ?  
_Il retourna dans son service, le sang chaud, avisa Kisuke, et lui saisit durement la gorge :  
G - t'lui as fait quoi à Ichigo ?  
K- gné ? je l'ai pas vu Ichi, je viens d'arriver... t'me fais mal ...  
Grimmjow le lâcha, et rugit :  
G - SHUNSUI KYÔRAKU, attends que j'te mette la main dessus !

Shunsui, inconscient du danger qui planait au-dessus de sa tête, passa la tête par la porte de son bureau, avec un_ "quoi ?"_ innocent.  
G - quoi ? QUOI ? j'vais t'en foutre moi des quoi, connard !  
S - mais qu'est ce que ...  
Grimmjow l'avait acculé contre le mur, lui écrasant la trachée d'un coude, un air meurtrier sur le visage.  
G - t'as dit quoi à Bambi ?  
Shunsui, qui se laissait tranquillement faire, haussa un sourcil, sans comprendre :  
S - ... ? Rien. Il est venu me demander s'il pouvait rentrer, il avait l'air malade.

Kisuke les rejoignit, massant son cou douloureux :  
K - malade comment ?  
S - j'sais pas, il était blanc et tenait pas trop debout.  
G - putain et ça s'dit médecin ?! 'fallait l'balancer dans un lit et lui foutre une perf' !  
Shunsui se redressa, et marcha sur Grimmjow, qui hallucina, mais recula, malgré lui impressionné par le regard sinistre que son chef posait sur lui :  
S - m'dis pas ce que j'ai à faire, gamin.  
G - ...  
I - on a fermé les yeux quand t'as fait mumuse avec le p'tit pour ensuite le jeter comme un vulgaire PQ. T'es mal placé pour m'faire la leçon...  
Shunsui donna un violent coup de poing dans le mur, juste à côté de la tête de Grimmjow, qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise :  
S - alors ÉCRASE, petit con.  
Shunsui sortit de la pièce avec Kisuke, laissant le bleuté seul et perturbé.

* * *

Le lendemain, l'ambiance dans le service frisait l'explosion atomique imminente. Et le tout venait de Grimmjow, bien entendu. Le bleuté était _de très très mauvaise humeur, _et aboyait à la gueule de tout le monde._  
C'était quoi son problème ?_... _ Bah... Laisse tomber Ichi, c'est plus tes__ oignons maintenant._

Shunsui m'emmena faire la visite avec lui, m'éloignant du fou furieux, mais ne voulut pas dire ce qu'il s'était passé.  
Tia Harribel déboula dans le service, arrachant un cri ravi à Shunsui :  
S - Tia ! quel plaisir de te voir ! t'es venue pour moi ?  
T - non, pour Grimmjow, répondit-elle d'un sourire amusé.

Grimmjow sortit à ce moment d'une chambre voisine, et sursauta quand la siliconée lui sauta au cou. Il croisa alors le regard de Shunsui, indécryptable mais sombre, et un peu plus loin, celui d'Ichigo.  
Il décrocha rapidement les bras de la fille de son cou, la repoussa sans cérémonie :  
G - qu'es'tu fous là ?  
T - je viens te voir !  
G - j'bosse. Et j'ai rien à t'dire.  
T - oh oh~ t'étais pas si froid hi...  
Grimmjow s'approcha d'elle, l'interrompant de son regard foudroyant :  
G - cass'-toi. Et t'avise plus d'm'approcher d'près ou d'loin.  
Tia recula, effrayée, et Grimmjow retourna dans la salle des internes, l'air indifférent. Elle partit en courant devant Ichigo.

_Bah, il faisait pas dans la dentelle, Jaggerjack ... Au moins, moi il continuait de me parler... Traitement de faveur ? Rêve pas trop, imbécile.  
_Je rentrai dans la salle à mon tour, sans oser dire un mot, évitant soigneusement l'homme aux cheveux bleus, qui s'était effondré plus qu'assis sur une chaise, les yeux fermés, l'air las. Il avait l'air complètement découragé ...  
Ce fut plus fort que moi, je murmurai :  
I- ça va ?

Grimmjow sentit sa bouche devenir toute sèche. C'était la première fois depuis 3 semaines qu'Ichigo lui parlait sans ironie, sans méchanceté.  
_Il ne le détestait donc pas ? Il était si bête que ça ?! Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, Ichigo avait toutes les raisons du monde de le haïr._  
Il savait très bien qu'il était cruel, froid et violent, qu'il était le messie du malheur, mais ne pouvait pas être autrement. Il fallait que le roux reste loin de lui ... Mais ses mots lui échappèrent, sans qu'il s'en rende compte :  
G - j'suis qu'un con.  
Il vit du coin de l'oeil le roux sourire doucement, puis s'approcher de lui. Et ses pensées se court-circuitèrent lorsqu'il sentit une main glisser dans ses cheveux bleus, et les lui ébouriffer avec malice :  
I- t'es qu'un con.  
Le bleuté leva un regard irrité vers lui, ce qui ne sembla pas l'impressionner :  
I - ... mais c'est comme ça qu'on t'aime, Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

Grimmjow en resta comme deux ronds de flan, le coeur tranché en deux. Puis Ichigo s'écarta et sortit de la pièce.  
Il reprit une longue inspiration, et regarda par la fenêtre, ne sachant s'il devait être énervé ou ... furieux.  
G- c'quoi c'délire ... p'tain.

Je ne vis plus Grimmjow de la journée, il était parti dès la fin de son travail. J'eus un sourire amer. Avec ma déclaration à deux balles, je m'étais définitivement mis le beau bleu à dos. Mais le plus étrange, c'est que je ne regrettais rien.  
Je rentrai à mon tour chez moi.

* * *

Neliel, ayant fini sa journée, vint dans le service d'endocrino chercher Ichigo, et croisa un médecin, grand, brun, beau et terriblement viril.  
N - excusez-moi ... je cherche Ichigo ?  
Shunsui lui lança un regard ravageur :  
S - dans la salle des internes, sûrement.  
Essuyant discrètement sa bave, elle trouva la salle indiquée, y vit un autre homme, blond celui-ci, et sentit son coeur partir en ratés, en constatant que sa beauté égalait au moins celle du ténébreux brun. _Etait-elle tombée dans un monde parallèle, avec que des beaux gosses ?!... Ichigo lui avait caché ça ?! Elle allait le tuer .._.  
Mais elle parvint à murmurer :  
N - pardon, Ichigo est là ?  
K - Ichigo ? Il doit être dans une chambre ... demande à ...  
Le blond s'interrompit, un autre homme venait d'entrer, balançant un dossier sur la table sans vergogne, faisant sursauter Nell.

Elle déglutit. Dès la seconde où l'homme était entré, son sex appeal l'avait prise à la gorge, déferlant dans toute la pièce. Sa haute stature et ses épaules larges dénotaient avec sa musculature fine et nerveuse. Ses yeux étaient du bleu turquoise qu'on ne voyait que dans les catalogues-photos des plages les plus mythiques du monde, et son regard, vif et mordant comme celui d'un rapace affamé, la mettait mal à l'aise. Et ses cheveux ... D'un bleu aussi irréel que ses yeux, ils dansaient autour de son visage comme des petites flammes bleues, lui taquinant la naissance des épaules en arrière. Sa blouse blanche, loin de brider sa sensualité, flottait autour de lui avec légèreté.  
_Putain ... Mais putain c'était quoi ce mec ?!_  
K - Chibi-Grimmy, tu sais où est Bambi ?  
_Bambi ?_ Nell haussa un sourcil perplexe, mais ne put pousser plus loin sa réflexion, le 'chibi-grimmy' lâchait, avec un sourire mauvais :  
G - dans ton cul.  
K - ooooh, sois pas jaloux ... c'est pas pour moi, c'est la jolie jeune fille qui le cherche.  
Nell eut envie de se terrer dans un trou en voyant les yeux bien trop bleus se planter dans les siens, la jaugeant :  
G - ... elle est dans la chambre tr...  
I - bah ! Nell ! qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
La jeune femme, soulagée de se défaire du regard perçant qui l'oppressait, s'approcha rapidement de son ami :  
N - j'ai fini mon service, tu fais quoi ?  
Ichigo jeta un coup d'oeil à Kisuke :  
K - c'est bon, on a fini aussi.  
Les deux amis sortirent dans le couloir, sous le regard incisif du bleuté.

Nell me dévisagea, les yeux comme des soucoupes :  
N - tu m'avais rien dit !  
I - de quoi ?  
N - ... t'as 3 putain d'apollons dans ton service, Ichi !  
Je souris, amusé.  
N - et le ... celui aux cheveux bleus ... il me fout la chair de poule.  
I - Grimmjow ?  
Mon sourire s'élargit, ce qu'elle ne rata pas :  
N - ... attends ... Ichi ... naan~ ?  
I- quoi ?  
N - tu ... avec ... lui ?  
Je pouffai bêtement de rire :  
I - naah !  
Elle lâcha un soupir de soulagement :  
N - tu m'as fait flipper ... Ce mec est terrifiant. Rien qu'être dans la même pièce, j'me sentais mal !  
I - j'sais ... tu manges avec nous à midi ?  
N - (OO)" ... tu manges avec eux tous les midis ?!  
I - ouais... mais j'te préviens c'est pas de tout repos ...  
N - pas moyen de rater ça... ;) surtout ton médecin ... il est magnifique... quoique ton interne ...  
Je lui envoyai une petite claque sur la tête :  
I - andouille. Allez on y va.  
Kisuke et Grimmjow venaient à notre rencontre, ainsi que Shunsui. Je sentis Nell perdre sa légendaire assurance à cette vue plus que paradisiaque, ce qui m'arracha un sourire.  
_M'enfin j'pouvais parler, je me sentais moi-même les jambes cotonneuses, mais seul un des 3 hommes en était la cause ...  
_Je croisai son sourire en coin, et baissai les yeux sous son regard pénétrant.

Toutes les têtes du self se tournèrent à l'entrée du groupe, désormais bien trop connu pour ses bastons verbales qui s'entendaient d'un bout à l'autre de la salle.  
N - ... tout le monde nous regarde.  
I - tu vas bientôt comprendre pourquoi ...  
Un ricanement de Grimmjow accompagna ma réponse.  
Mais la joute commença plus tôt que d'habitude, tandis qu'on se servait les uns après les autres dans le self :  
G - 'tain y'a pu de steak ! Shun', file moi l'tien.  
S - tu peux toujours courir, blanc-bec.  
G - man ... j'te file le numéro de Tia en échange.  
S - alors que t'as déjà envoyé la sauce ? très peu pour moi.  
G - t'as peur d'la comparaison, mon mignon ?  
S - contre un puceau hystérique ?  
G - c'est clair qu'tu t'prendrais une branlée.  
Shunsui eut un sourire dangereux, mais Grimmjow ne se démonta pas, et planta sa fourchette dans le steak, qu'il engloutit d'une bouchée.  
S - pu ... j'vais vraiment te déboîter la tête !  
Grimmjow, sourd aux menaces de son chef, continua d'un ton nonchalant :  
G - pas mauvais ... ça manquait juste un peu d'sel.  
S - c'est ton cul que j'vais sucrer, connard.

Nell s'assit entre Kisuke et Shunsui, pas vraiment certaine de la position stratégique. J'étais entre Shizuru et Jaggerjack.  
Elle me regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des billes, stupéfaite, tandis que Shunsui et Grimmjow continuaient de se traiter de tous les noms d'oiseaux, et Dieu sait que leur répertoire était allongé ...  
J'allais entamer mon steak, lorsque Grimmjow se rapprocha vicieusement de moi, glissant son bras sur mon dossier, et ses jambes entourant ma chaise. Je pouvais presque sentir la chaleur de sa peau, tellement il était proche.  
G - tu m'files un bout d'viande, Bambi ?  
I - non.  
G - pourquoi ?  
I - laisse tomber, t'auras pas mon steak.  
G - ah mais j'parlais pas d'cette viande là, Bambi ...  
Je faillis m'étouffer avec mon bout de steak, tandis que Shunsui laissait échapper un sourire amusé et que la fourchette de Nell s'était immobilisée à mi-chemin entre son assiette et sa bouche. Et Grimmjow continua de m'enfoncer, glissant sa langue sur ma joue avec gourmandise :  
G - c'est celle-là que j'veux.  
Il fit un geste de tête pour éviter mon coup de poing, qu'il stoppa de sa main :  
G - fais pas ta prude Bambi ... t'aimes ça d'habitude.  
_Oh l'encu ..._  
Mon second coup de poing ne le rata pas, et il se rassit convenablement, avec une grimace amusée.  
Tout le monde nous dévisageait. _ME dévisageait. Il m'avait grillé ... Ce salaud de mes deux m'avait complètement foutu dans la panade.  
_Nell me regardait, médusée.  
S - t'as vite zappé Kaien, Ichi ...  
Je tournai la tête vers Shunsui, mon regard noir lui déconseillant de continuer sur cette voie-là.

K - putain Grimmjow, arrête d'me donner tes frites ! j'en veux pas !  
G - elles sont dégueulasses.  
K - raison de plus pour ne pas me les donner !  
G - pardon, j't'ai pris pour une poubelle, avec toute la merde qu'tu dis.  
S - VOS GUEULES !  
G - quoi, t'as dit kek'chose ?  
K - il a dit que t'avais une petite bite.  
G - TOI LA FERME !  
I - il a pas tort.  
G - D'QUOI, L'MORVEUX ?!  
Je l'ignorai, mangeant mes frites enrobées de ketchup, et ne vis donc pas son regard sadique. Il attrapa la bouteille de ketchup, je lui jetai un regard meurtrier :  
I - t'as pas intérêt, Grimmjow.  
G - ooh ? t'vas m'taper ? ch'uis mort d'peur.  
J'attrapai le tube de mayonnaise, il haussa un sourcil, et sourit, tandis qu'on se levait tous les 2, armés chacun de notre bouteille, dans un silence religieux.  
Il me lança un sourire goguenard :  
G - allez Bambi, viens voir Papa !  
Je lui envoyai un jet de mayo en pleine face. _Il l'avait bien cherché ce salaud !_ Il riposta aussitôt, en se jetant sur moi pour m'empêcher de fuir, et je me retrouvai couché sur le sol, avec du ketchup plein le visage, en quelques secondes.  
Il chantonna, assis sur moi :  
G - c'est l'heure d'passer à la cass'role, Bambi !  
Et se rua sur mon visage, léchant consciencieusement le ketchup, malgré mes cris rageurs. Et retourna s'asseoir, se léchant les babines rouges, tandis que je me relevais, rouge comme une tomate _-et c'est pas peu dire...-_ et me rasseyais, boudeur.  
Grimmjow était déchaîné. Il avisa Nell qui nous observait, bouche bée :  
G - t'es bien silencieuse ... c'est moi qui t'fais cet effet ? t'veux goûter ?  
Je le frappai derrière la tête, et la table entière déglutit. _J'avais osé frapper l'enragé aux cheveux bleus._  
I - laisse-la tranquille.  
G - jaloux, Bambi ?  
I - Grimmjow ... de 1, NON je suis pas jaloux, de 2 tu m'emmerdes, de 3 si t'es tellement en manque mais putain va ratisser dans la rue, et de 4 ... ta gueule. et de 5 t'es moche, et de 6 ...  
G - ... de 6, si t'dis un mot d'plus, j'te prends ici et maint'nant.  
Je me tus. Kisuke rajouta son grain de sel :  
K - jeu, set et match, vainqueur : Grimmjow Jaggerjack !

* * *

Nell et moi remontions ensemble à l'étage, dans un silence pas très rassurant. Elle finit par me regarder :  
N - ... Ichi ... ce mec... tu ...  
I - c'est difficile d'agir autrement avec lui, Nell. C'mec est un cauchemar ambulant. Il m'a fait casser avec Kaien ... Dont l'ex, au passage, est Shunsui.  
N - ... le médecin de ton service ?!  
I - oui. J'peux te dire que ces trois là se sont bien trouvés ...  
N - mais Ichigo ... avec Grimmjow, est-ce-que t'as ...

Une main m'agrippa brusquement par le cou, nous faisant sursauter :  
G - FOUND YA, BAMBA !  
Et Grimmjow m'embarqua avec lui, faisant un sourire narquois à Nell :  
G - temps écoulé poulette, à mon tour d'jouer !  
Je jetai un regard désabusé en arrière :  
I - on s'appelle ...

I - Grimmjow, tu pouvais pas me ...  
G - y'a quelqu'un qui t'attend dans not' service.  
I - qui ?  
Et bien sûr, un silence me répondit.  
I - jamais tu ne répondras à mes questions hein ...  
G - quoi ?  
I - ... rien ...  
En entrant dans la salle des internes, je vis avec stupéfaction Retsu Unohana, ma tante, se tenir près de la fenêtre. Et soudain, un truc rose se rua dans mes jambes, s'agrippant à ma blouse avec un cri de joie. Je reconnus Yachiru, ma petite filleule de 5 ans.  
I - eh ... ?! salut toi ! bah ... qu'est ce que vous faites là !  
U - bonjour Ichigo ! je dois voir un de mes collègues à côté, et comme j'étais un peu en avance, on est passées te voir !  
Y - Itsigooo ! tiens c'est Poney !  
Je pris le petit poney de la main de l'enfant, et m'accroupis à sa hauteur :  
I - il est joli ! c'est un ...  
Je m'interrompis, elle ne m'écoutait plus, les yeux levés derrière moi, écarquillés.  
Et une voix grave et sensuelle cassa le silence :  
G - b'jour. Kisuke, on a ...  
Y - ooooooh il est tout bleu l'monsieur ! il est malade ?  
Je vis Grimmjow jeter un regard irrité à la demi-portion, puis un sourire sadique éclairer son visage, et il se pencha vers l'enfant :  
G - nan ... c'est ma couleur naturelle, t'veux vérifier ?  
**BAM !**  
Un coup de poing bien senti le renvoya à sa place, et Unohana sourit, amusée :  
U - ton co-externe ?  
I - nan, c un patient, un psychopathe doublé d'un obsédé, et c'est irréversible.  
_Bordel elle m'écoute pas !_ songeai-je en la voyant tendre la main à Grimmjow, visiblement amusée par le charme ravageur du bleuté.  
U - Unohana, sa tante.  
G - Grimmjow, son amant.  
**Re-BAM !  
**Unohana me jeta un sourire amusé.  
I - C'EST PAS MON AMANT, arrête de ...  
Je me tus, Yachiru me regardait avec de grands yeux innocents.  
Y - c quoi un namant ?  
Grimmjow se pencha sur la petite fille avec un sourire sadique, mais je m'interposai entre eux :  
I - t'approche pas d'elle, toi !  
Mais Unohana répondit à sa fille avec un sourire :  
U - c'est son amoureux ! ils font plein de bisous !  
Y - c le namoureux à Itsigo ?  
I - C'EST PAS MON ...  
Kisuke débarqua à ce moment là :  
K - Ichi, mon amour, est ce que tu peux ... oh~ ? de la visite ?  
_Oh putain._  
Et bien sûr, Shunsui, complètement innocemment, vint m'achever en passant sa tête dans la porte :  
S - Bambi chériiie, j'ai besoin d'un cââââlin, ma patiente elle est méchaaaannnte ...  
Et Shunsui repartit d'où il était venu. Je me sentis très, très fatiguée tout d'un coup, et Yachiru nous regarda les uns après les autres, puis m'acheva, du haut de ses 5 ans :  
Y - Maman ! moi aussi je veux tout plein de namants, comme Itsigo !  
_OH MON DIEU._  
Grimmjow pouffa malgré lui.  
Unohana me regarda, amusée, et prit Yachiru dans ses bras :  
U- tu as l'air de passer un bon stage, Ichigo ... avec tes trois ... amants ...  
I - la porte est juste là Retsu, au-revoir ...  
Elle sourit, et Kisuke entreprit de lui faire son numéro de charme :  
K - c'est pas souvent qu'on a de la si belle compagnie ... voulez-vous rester un peu ? café ? thé ?  
U - cela aurait été avec plaisir, mais j'ai un rendez-vous dans quelques minutes ... Mais je peux vous laisser la petite si vous voulez.  
K - aucun problème !  
U - Ichigo ?  
I - ... comme tu veux Tata, mais sache qu'elle aura appris du vocabulaire peu recommandable à ton retour.  
Unohana eut un petit rire :  
U - oh mais Kenpachi s'en est déjà chargé, Ichigo.  
Je déglutis à la pensée de Kenpachi Zaraki, mon oncle, ce géant terrifiant au vocabulaire très fleuri, qui essayait toujours de m'embarquer dans des luttes sanglantes à chaque fois que j'allais chez eux. _Nul doute qu'avec un père pareil, Yachiru était armée pour la vie ..._

Unohana prit congé, et je m'approchai de la petite, toujours hypnotisée par Grimmjow :  
I - Yachiru ?  
Elle me regarda, et me tendit son petit poney, très sérieuse :  
Y - je t'éssange Poney contre lui.  
I - (OO)"  
Y - d'acco' ?  
J'éclatai de rire, tandis que Grimmjow se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas m'imiter.  
I - moi je suis d'accord, mais demande au monsieur.  
Y - monsieur ! tu veux être mon namant à moi ?  
Je piquai un fou rire incontrôlable, m'appuyant sur le bureau pour ne pas tomber, tandis que Grimmjow prenait l'enfant dans ses bras et lui faisait un petit bisou sur la joue :  
G - d'accord.  
Le bisou me coupa toute envie de rire, et je me calmai rapidement._ Pourquoi il était pas comme ça avec moi ...?  
_Grimmjow voulut la déposer dans mes bras, mais elle s'accrocha à son col, capricieuse. Il soupira, déjà agacé, ce qui me fit sourire.  
_Grimmjow en mode papa, ça l'faisait pas trop !_

Shunsui débarqua à cet instant, et vit la petite fille ds les bras de Jaggerjack, haussa un sourcil :  
S - t'as zappé le chapitre sur la capote, Jagg' ?  
Je hurlai de rire de nouveau.  
Y - c'est quoi une capote ?  
Cessant de rire, je me tournai vers Grimmjow, craignant le pire. Mais pour une fois, il avait l'air mal à l'aise :  
G - euh ... c'est ... bah ... un ballon. T'peux faire des ballons avec.  
Je craquai, et repartis dans une crise de fou rire._ Oh mon dieu, j'avais trop mal aux côtes.  
S _- sérieux, c'est pas ta môme ?  
Yachiru clama fièrement :  
Y - c'est mon n'amant !  
G - nan, c'est la fille à Bambi.  
Double-choc pour Shunsui, qui dut s'accrocher à la porte, hébété :  
S - Ichigo ... comment t'as pu me faire ça... moi qui te croyais pur et innocent ...  
I - ... c'est pas ma fille, Shunsui.  
S - ... j'suis pas papi alors ?...  
I - ... j'vois pas l'rapport, là ...  
S - oh mon diiiiiiiiieu, je suis si triiiiiste ... Petite, tu veux pas m'appeler Papi ?  
Y - pouqwa ?  
S - ... humm ... parce que ?  
Y - bon d'acco' !  
I - (-_-)"

Kisuke frappa du plat de la main sur la table :  
K - bon c'est pas tout ça les enfants, mais les patients attendent ...  
I - Yachiru, tu viens avec moi ?  
Y - NAN ! je reste avec lui !  
Grimmjow fit une grimace, visiblement pas enchanté par l'idée.  
I - ... bon ... Grimmjow ? on peut p'têt y aller ensemble ?...  
G - ... mouais.

* * *

Une patiente, la quarantaine, s'exclama en voyant Yachiru dans les bras de Grimmjow :  
P - ooooh~ mais t'es mignonne toi ! tu t'appelles comment ?  
Y - ...  
I - elle s'appelle Yachiru.  
P - bonjour Yachiru !  
La petite fille la fixa, puis débita d'un ton monotone, comme si elle récitait par coeur :  
Y - ... t'es tellement mosse que quand t'éplusses un oignon, c'est lui qui pleure.  
I - **(O_O)"  
**Grimmjow dut sortir de la chambre tellement il avait le fou rire.

Ichigo était mortifié. _Ça, c'était signé Kenpachi ... Du pur et dur Kenpachi._

Y - je veux aller dans ses braaaaaaaaaaas !  
I - attends ... il s'occupe du monsieur.  
Y - naaaaan !  
I - bon Yachiru, tu te calmes. sinon je reprends mon amant et toi Poney !  
Y - ...  
Grimmjow jeta un sourire goguenard au jeune roux, qui l'ignora superbement, les joues rouges.

P - c'est votre fille, monsieur ?  
Y - nan ! c'est mon namant !  
P - ...  
G - Bambi, appelle les urgences, il a fait un arrêt cardiaque.

P - vous êtes bien jeune pour avoir un enfant !  
G - C'EST PAS MA FILLE !  
P - ... ah, c'est une fille ?  
G - ...

P - bonjour, petite fille ! tu t'appelles comment ?  
Y - ... et ta mère ?  
P - tu me fais un bisou ?  
Y - nan !  
P - oooh ... et ton papa il veut pas me faire un bisou ?  
G - ... nan.

G - ... mais j'veux bien en faire un à Maman, par contre ...  
Dans le couloir, Grimmjow m'avait coincé près du mur, le souffle chaud et le regard brûlant.  
Y - NAN !  
On avait alors tourné la tête vers la demi-portion qui nous fixait d'un air boudeur, et Grimmjow avait levé les yeux au ciel :  
G - putain j'fais ceinture pour une môme d'5 ans ...

Grimmjow s'assit lourdement sur son fauteuil, songeant que les entrées avec une gamine c'était pire qu'un marathon en plein cagnard. Ils s'étaient fait harceler par tous les petits vieux du coin.  
Y - TADA !  
Il sursauta, sentant la gamine grimper sur ses genoux, en lui tendant Poney.  
_Et Poney avait vraiment une gueule qui lui donnait envie de vomir ..._  
Y - 'tigué, tonton Jack ?  
C'était la seule partie de son nom que la petite avait été capable de répéter, et qu'elle avait immédiatement adopté. Il était devenu tonton Jack.

Unohana nous rejoignit, et sourit à la vue de Yachiru endormie dans les bras de Grimmjow, qui avait également cédé à l'épuisement, endormi.  
Elle réveilla sa fille, qui pleura pasqu'elle ne voulait pas partir, puis se calma, tandis que Kisuke lui donnait une sucette et que Shunsui faisait le pitre pour qu'elle rigole.  
U - ça s'est bien passé ma chérie ?  
Y - voui !  
U - tu n'as pas trop embété tonton Jack ?  
Y - NAN !  
G - ...  
U - bon on y va Yachiru, tu dis au-revoir ?  
Y - au-r'voi' Itsigo, tonton Jack, tonton Kiki et Papi !

Unohana et Yachiru s'étaient à peine éloignés dans le couloir qu'on entendit la petite s'exclamer :  
Y - Maman, tu m'achètes une capote ?  
Des hurlements de rire résonnèrent dans la salle des internes pendant plusieurs minutes.

Je sortis de l'hôpital, allumai ma cigarette habituelle, et ne fus pas surpris de voir Grimmjow me tendre du feu, geste qui était devenu habituel aussi, au cours de ces 3 dernières semaines. C'était vendredi, le week-end nous tendait les bras.  
_Et bizarrement, ça me faisait chier._  
G - t'viens chez moi ?

Grimmjow ne comprit jamais comment les mots avaient pu franchir ses lèvres, et vit que le jeune roux était au moins aussi surpris que lui, bouche bée.  
Il allait hurler qu'il blaguait, qu'il voulait évidemment pas qu'un pauv'couillon comme lui pose les pieds chez lui, et que ...  
I - ouais.  
Et que voilà, ils se retrouvaient tous les 2 dans sa voiture, en route pour l'appartement de Grimmjow.

G - bière ?  
I - merci.  
Ils s'installèrent devant la télé, épuisés de leur journée. Et lorsque Grimmjow tourna la tête vers Ichigo au milieu d'un film, il vit que celui-ci dormait. Il s'installa plus à l'aise de son côté, reportant son attention sur le film. _Il n'avait pas envie de l'emmerder, pour une fois..._

I - ... j'ai dormi ?  
G - comme un bébé. j'ai même r'gardé ta p'tite bite, t'as rien dit.  
I - ... (-_-)"  
G - faim ?  
H - ouais.

Grimmjow se leva et alla vers le frigo, pour constater qu'il était totalement vide.  
G - ... resto ?  
I - ... t'es malade ?... t'as d'la fièvre ?  
G - ... hein ?  
I - tu ... m'invites au resto ? _Toi ?_  
G - ... ok, oublie.  
I - ...  
Leurs estomacs grognèrent plaintivement.  
I - ... on y va ?

G - t'as choisi ?  
I - pas encore ...  
G - pas encore ? comment ça, pas encore ?!  
I - ben... j'hésite entre ça et ça ... et ça, et puis ça aussi ...  
G - prends l'premier et fais pas chier !

I - c'est bon ?  
G - oui.  
I - ...  
G - ...  
I - ...  
G - ... et toi ?  
I - de quoi ?  
G - ... rien.

G - laisse-moi faire !  
I - pas moyen !  
G - ta gueule, laisse-moi f ...  
I - NAN ! et pourquoi tu veux faire ça ?! c'est débile !  
G - demande au m'sieur, t'verras qu'j'ai raison !  
M - ... euh...  
G - DITES-LUI !  
M - oui !  
G - OUI QUOI ?!  
M - oui, laissez le monsieur vous payer le repas !  
I - mais je veux pas !  
G - ah putain ferme-la ... Juste pour cette fois, ferme-la.

G - ... t'as pas l'impression d'avoir oublié kek'chose ?  
Ichigo fouilla ses poches, inquiet :  
I - non c'est bon !  
G - ... enfoiré.  
I - hein ?!  
G - tu m'fatigues ...  
I - mais qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ?!  
G - ta gueule Ichi, ta gueule avant que j't'en colle une.  
I - ...  
G - ...  
I - ...  
G - ...  
I - ... Grimmjow ?  
G - QUOI ENCORE !?  
I - merci.  
G - ... de rien.

On rentra à son appart, rassassiés, et on se posa de nouveau sur le canapé devant la télé, avec une bière, étrangement calmes.  
G - DVD ?  
I - ok.  
G - mets c'que t'veux.  
I - ... pourquoi t'as que des DVD avec du sang et de la baston ?  
G - j'aime bien.  
I - ... on regarde ça ?  
G - nan.  
I - ça ?  
G - nan.  
I - alors ça ?  
G - nan.  
I - ... lequel alors ?...  
G - le dernier à droite.  
I - ... tu pouvais pas l'dire tout d'suite ?

I - TAAAAAAAH !  
G - ...  
I - GYAAAAAAAAAAH !  
G - ...  
I - OUAAAAAAAAH ! Oh, Mamaan !  
G - ...  
Grimmjow sentait contre lui le corps tremblant d'Ichigo, qui s'était jeté contre lui sans réfléchir, et songea que mater un film d'horreur avait été une excellente idée, avec un petit sourire satisfait.

I - ... t-t'as p-pas p-peur ?  
G - t'claques des dents ?!  
H - b-bah j'ai t-trop les b-boules ... P-pas toi ?  
G - ... ch'uis habitué.  
Leurs épaules étaient collées, et Ichigo se boucha les oreilles en fermant les yeux à un passage particulièrement terrifiant. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, il ne put s'en empêcher, et regarda de nouveau l'écran. Au mauvais moment...  
I - **GYAAAAAAAAH !** ...ce ... Gri ... Grimmjow, c'était qu-quoi ce truc ?!  
G - viens vivre ici.

Je crus que le monde s'était arrêté de tourner.  
_...  
Hein ? Quoi ?_  
_C'était une blague ?_ Mais Grimmjow me fixait, l'air sérieux, ses yeux bleus plantés dans les miens.  
I - t'as ... dit ... quoi ?  
G - qu'c'était un rat mutant.

Après une autre scène un peu trop sanglante, je soupirai :  
I - ah ... c'est horrible ... comment tu peux aimer ça ...  
Grimmjow me répondit d'un sourire sadique, sans détourner son regard de l'écran.  
I - appuie sur pause, j'en peux plus ...  
G - non.  
I - Grimmjow ... s'te plaît.  
G - non.  
I - ...  
G - ...  
I - on est pas sortis de l'auberge ...  
G - hein ?  
I - rien. Tu me passes la télécommande, coloc' ?  
Je vis Grimmjow se départir d'un large sourire, que je ne lui avais jamais vu. Puis il se tourna vers moi, m'attrapa et attira mes fesses sur son bassin, avant de me regarder d'un air sensuel, une envie pressante se lisant soudain dans ses yeux :  
G - on fête ça ?  
I - ... avec toi, tous les moyens sont bons, hein ...  
G - si t'préfères regarder la suite du film, ça m'dérange vraiment pas...  
I - ... non...  
Je me penchai vers lui avec un sourire amusé.

* * *

Le lundi midi, à l'hôpital, Nell revint manger avec nous.

G - 'TAIN ! j'ai renversé mon verre !  
S - c'est ça d'avoir deux mains gauches ...  
Un sourire pervers répondit aussitôt à Shunsui :  
G - t'imagines pas c'que j'pourrais t'faire avec mes deux mains gauches...  
S - t'es pas mon genre, gamin.  
G - à d'autres. t'es rouge comme une tomate, chéri.  
Shunsui abdiqua et plongea son nez dans son assiette, tentant de dissimuler sa rougeur.  
K - tra la la laaa~ ...Grimmjow s'est encore pris un vent ... ça fait un moment qu'on t'a pas vu t'envoyer en l'air, d'ailleurs ... t'as perdu la main, Schtroumpfette ?  
G - t'deviens bien téméraire, Kisuke...  
K - ... oh mon dieu c pas vrai j'y crois pas !  
G - d'quoi ?  
K - sérieux ?!  
G - mais quoi, ducon ?!  
K - t'es toujours puceau ?!  
Grimmjow ne se fatigua même pas à répondre, lâchant un gros soupir.  
Amusé, j'eus un petit rire moqueur. Ça ne loupa pas, le regard bleu de Grimmjow captura le mien, brillant dangereusement :  
G - t'as ton mot à dire, Bambi ?  
I - ah non non non ...  
Grimmjow se rapprocha un peu trop près de moi, son regard jouant avec le mien :  
G - tu m'files ton yaourt ?  
I - t'es chiant. Nan.  
G - hier soir, on ...  
I - tiens, prends mon yaourt, ma pomme, tout c'que tu veux !  
G - c'est pas ça qui va m'faire taire.  
I - alors quoi ?  
_J'aurais jamais dû poser cette question,_ songeai-je avec un sourire, tandis que son sourire s'étirait, gourmand.  
Je l'embrassai sur la joue.  
I - voilà c bon ?  
G - tu t'fous d'ma gueule ?  
Exaspéré, je lui attrapai le visage, et l'embrassai à pleine bouche, jusqu'à ce que le souffle me manque, et que je me rassoie correctement, les joues enflammées.  
G - et si on allait ailleurs ...  
I - hein ?  
G - y'a tout l'monde qu'est en apnée d'vant nous là, Bambi.  
Je tournai la tête pour voir tous les visages alentour nous dévisager avec des airs médusés, et mon visage se tartina d'une jolie couleur rouge coquelicot.  
K - ne vous arrêtez surtout pas, les enfants !  
Grimmjow lui lança un regard narquois, avant de se retourner vers son assiette, comme si de rien n'était. Mais tout le reste de la table ne put l'imiter, toujours sous le choc du baiser entre le roi du sexe et la princesse de vertu.  
G - au fait Bambi ...  
I - nh ?  
G - t'as fini par r'trouver ton calbut c'matin ?  
**PAAAF !  
**_Il voulait nous griller ou quoi ?! Bien ... s'il voulait jouer à ce petit jeu...  
_I - qui l'aurait cru ... Le grand Jaggerjack qui se vantait d'être le mec le plus insaisissable du monde a fini par rendre les armes.  
G - eh oh poupée pouss' pas trop.  
I - quoi ? c'est pas le cas ?  
G - t'es chiant 'vec tes questions.  
I - alors ?  
G - quoi ?  
I - putain tu m'fatigues ...  
Grimmjow eut un sourire victorieux tandis que j'abandonnais. _JAMAIS j'arriverais à avoir le dernier mot avec ce connard ...  
_K - en l'occurrence Ichi, c'est plutôt toi qui a rendu les armes ...  
I - j't'ai pas sonné toi.  
Mais Kisuke se tourna vers Grimmjow, un sourire flippant aux lèvres :  
K - c'est un bon coup au pieu ?  
G - ça va.  
Grimmjow évita facilement mon coup de poing.  
G - l'seul truc c'est qu'il est un peu trop bruyant ...  
I - J'VAIS TE TUER !  
G - t'vois, un peu comme ça.

Grimmjow lâcha un sourire en voyant qu'Ichigo boudait, et continua de manger. Nell se pencha vers le roux :  
N- ... Ichi ... tu ... tu sors avec ?  
I - nan.  
N - mais ... il a dit que vous aviez ...  
I - il a un débit de 200 conneries à la minutes, Nell ... si tu commences à l'écouter, on est pas sortis de...  
N - mais tu l'as embrassé ...  
I - ...  
Ichigo se pencha, et embrassa Nell avec passion, avant de se rasseoir, essuyant un filet de bave de ses lèvres avec un sourire moqueur :  
I - tu disais quoi ?  
N - ... r ... rien.  
Grimmjow n'avait rien perdu de la scène (tout comme le reste de la cantine), et son sourire avait atteint ses oreilles, tant il était amusé.  
_Ce gamin était étonnant. Vraiment étonnant._

Dans le couloir, pour remonter dans notre service, je marchais silencieusement, suivi d'un Grimmjow hilare.  
G - tu boudes ?  
I - ...  
G - Bambi Bambi Bambi ...  
I - ... ta gueule.  
G - allez boude pas c'pas drôle ...  
I - ...  
G - bisou ?  
I - nan.  
Bien mal m'en prit, je me retrouvai écrasé entre le mur et Grimmjow, qui s'empara de mes lèvres sans cérémonie, m'expédiant direct dans l'autre monde.  
Puis il me relâcha, se recula de quelques pas, le regard bleu flamboyant.

G - Bambi ?  
I - quoi ?  
G - tu déménages qd ?  
Je souris, amusé, devinant l'angoisse se cacher derrière ses mots.  
I - jamais.  
G - ok.  
Grimmjow me dépassa et s'éloigna dans le couloir, indifférent. Quelques secondes plus tard, je le rattrapais, tirant sa blouse du bout des doigts :  
I - ce soir ?  
G - ok.

Grimmjow se gara devant la maison Kurosaki, et je soupirai, appréhendant la scène de ménage que mon père allait sans aucun doute nous faire.  
J'ouvris la porte, Grimmjow sur les talons, et me baissai pour éviter l'attaque surprise habituelle de mon paternel, qui s'encastra dans le mur, sous le regard médusé du bleuté.  
Is - tu deviens chaque jour plus fort, Ichig ... oh~ !... bonjour !  
G - ... b'jour.  
I - ... Papa ... c'est Grimmjow... euh ... mon futur coloc.  
Mon père regarda le bleuté comme s'il voulait l'embrocher, puis il courut vers le poster grandeur nature de Masaki, sa femme décédée, et se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps :  
Is - Masakiiiii ... notre fils veut nous quitteeeeer ! Je suis un mauvais pèèèèèère !  
Grimmjow regardait la scène avec des yeux comme des soucoupes, et je passai devant lui, blasé, pour monter à l'étage :  
I - t'occupe. Il est toujours comme ça.

G - t'vas pas prendre tout ça ?!  
I - si.  
G - y'a tout c'qui faut chez moi !  
I - et moi j'fais comment pour me sentir chez moi alors ?  
G - ... fais comme t'veux.

Ma petite soeur Yuzu pleurait, accrochée à ma taille, tandis que je lui faisais un câlin, et que Karin boudait devant la télé.  
Y - Ichi-nii ... tu reviendras souvent ?  
I - mais oui, tous les week-ends ! Et puis on ...  
Grimmjow soupira, agacé :  
G - bon t'as fini le mélo Bambi ?  
Is - ... Bambi ?

Sans se démonter, Grimmjow regarda Isshin avec un sourire moqueur :  
G - "Bambi, un prince ne baisse pas la tête  
La liberté n'est pas tendre  
Je vais te l'apprendre  
Alors sèche tes larmes  
Et suis ton roi, ton père"

_J'étais totalement en train d'halluciner ... ?_ Grimmjow, l'homme le plus sadique et incontrôlable que j'aie jamais vu, qui faisait la taille de mon père, lui chantait du Bambi ?! _Et le pire c'est qu'il chantait bien ...  
_Isshin déglutit, impressionné, puis repartit faire un câlin au poster de Masaki, jetant un regard renfrogné à Grimmjow :  
Is - un mec aux cheveux bleus qui me chante du Bambi ... il est bizaaaaaarre, Masaki !

Chez Grimmjow, une heure plus tard :  
I - j'les mets où mes affaires ?  
G - bah ... dans l'placard. Pousse les miennes.  
Je le regardai, hésitant. Mais il regardait la télé, dodelinant de la tête au rythme de la musique. Je finis par entrer dans sa chambre, avec l'impression de violer un espace sacré, même si j'y étais déjà venu une fois, 3 semaines auparavant … _Le petit nid de Grimmjow le Violent.  
_Je m'approchai du placard, et ouvris la porte en retenant mon souffle, ayant l'impression d'entrer un peu plus dans la vie de Grimmjow.  
Ma main effleura ses pantalons, ses t-shirts, sans oser y croire. Je fis une toute petite place, et y enfoncai mon sac entier.  
Grimmjow surgit derrière moi, me faisant sursauter :  
G - t'es bête ou quoi ? prends plus d'place !  
Il vida lui même 2 tiroirs, tandis que je regardais son dos musclé s'activer, et finis par laisser échapper un petit rire. Il se tourna vers moi, un sourcil fronçé :  
G - p'quoi tu t'marres ?  
I - pour rien !  
Je lui envoyai un grand sourire ravi, et il retourna devant sa télé, marmonnant un :  
G - 'spèce de barge.

G - Bambi ?  
I - ...  
G - BAMBI !  
I - ...  
G - 'TAIN ! mais kes'tu f...  
Il se tut, Bambi s'était endormi sur le couvre-lit, tenant un pull de Grimmjow contre lui, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.  
L'homme finit par sourire, referma la porte silencieusement, et repartit devant la télé, chantonnant un :  
G - _oh~ ! Bambi fait dodo~ ..._

Grimmjow fumait à sa terrasse, torse nu, perdu dans ses pensées, et sursauta en sentant deux mains glisser sur son ventre nu, et une tête chevelue se poser entre ses omoplates..._ Putain il est bien audacieux là ... Il a pas peur que je l'envoie chier, ce couillon ?!  
_Mais il ne l'envoya pas chier.  
Il n'en avait pas envie.

* * *

**Vous voulez la suite ? Reviews ... ;)  
Sadique, moi ? Du tout~ !  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ce chapitre a tardé, mais j'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment, je n'ai donc plus trop de temps à moi pour corriger mon histoire et la mettre en ligne ... En tout cas vos reviews sont des petits rayons de soleil dans mes journées de travail, merci beaucoup !**

**Bref, ne faisons pas durer plus longtemps le suspense ! Chapter five pour vous, mes loulous :)****  
**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

De retour à l'hôpital, le lendemain, Shunsui m'interpella :  
S - Ichi, j'ai croisé Kaien ce matin, il vient manger avec nous à midi !  
Je me raidis, et vis du coin de l'oeil Grimmjow sourire d'un air un peu trop carnassier.

* * *

I - salut ...  
K - salut ... ça va ?  
I - bien.  
S - ohhh comme ils sont mignoooons, tout timides ...

Grimmjow s'assit à côté de moi, tandis que Kaien s'installait en face, à côté de Shunsui. Kisuke et Nell nous rejoignirent, se délectant d'avance du spectacle.  
_Car Grimmjow allait sans aucun doute prendre son pied._

G - Bambi, tu m'passes l'eau ?  
I - ...

G - Bambi, tu m'passes le sel ?  
I - ...

G - Bambi, tu m'donnes la becquée ?  
Kaien sursauta, tandis que je jetais un regard ulcéré au bleu :  
I - t'es assez grand pour manger tout seul.  
G - t'étais pas si farouche hier soir ...  
I - ...  
Grimmjow se passa une langue gourmande sur les lèvres, sans me quitter des yeux, rapprocha sa chaise bien trop près de la mienne. Puis s'empara de ma main qui tenait la fourchette, et entreprit de me donner la becquée lui-même :  
G - dis "aaaaah"...  
I - je t'emmerde.  
G - non non, "aaaaah".  
Je finis par céder, et ouvris la bouche, mais il écrasa la fourchette recouverte de purée sur ma joue.  
I - putain Grimmjow ...  
Mais il s'était déjà penché pour manger sur ma joue avec délectation, sous le regard médusé de Kaien, que je n'osais plus regarder depuis longtemps.  
K - Ichi ... toi et Grimmjow ... vous êtes ...  
Grimmjow allongea un bras sur le dossier de ma chaise, et le regarda d'un air belliqueux :  
G - quoi ?  
K - ...  
G - t'as lâché le morceau, viens pas chouiner maintenant.  
K - c'était à cause de toi !  
G - t'aurais vraiment tenu à lui, t'aurais pas décroché après une petite provocation, gamin.  
Ma gorge se serra douloureusement face à cette vérité. Kaien riposta :  
K - parce que c'est ton cas, p'têtre ?  
Grimmjow glissa lentement une main dans mes cheveux oranges, regardant distraitement les mèches s'emmêler dans ses doigts :  
G - moi, j'l'ai jamais fait pleurer, connard.  
Kaien se tut, mouché dans son amour propre.

Kisuke, qui sentait que l'ambiance tournait au vinaigre, tenta un changement de sujet :  
K - dites, j'ai la maison familiale au bord de la plage ce week-end, qui veut venir ?  
Tout le monde accepta, et Kisuke se tourna vers Kaien, qui était resté silencieux :  
K - et toi, Kaien ?  
Celui-ci finit par jeter un regard agressif en direction de Jaggerjack :  
Ka - je viens.  
S - ooooh ! ça va finir en duel au crépuscule ça !  
Grimmjow s'était contenté de sourire avec une lueur batailleuse dans l'oeil, qui n'augurait rien de bon.

* * *

Je montai à l'arrière de la voiture que Kisuke conduisait, avec Grimmjow, et Nell monta devant :  
K - j'pouvais pas rêver meilleure compagnie ...  
Elle rougit, lui rendit un sourire amusé.  
Au bout de 2 heures de joutes verbales entre Kisuke et Grimmjow, celui-ci bailla, engourdi par les cahots de la voiture, et se laissa tomber sans ménagements sur ma cuisse, y lovant sa tête, les yeux fermés.  
Mon coeur fit un triple axel suivi d'un quadruple salto arrière dans ma poitrine, tandis que je regardais le grand sauvage, si détendu sur mes genoux.

Nell se retourna pour parler à son ami, mais se tut en voyant que Grimmjow s'était allongé, la tête enfouie sur les cuisses du jeune roux, qui lui caressait les cheveux, avec un regard tendre que Nell ne lui connaissait pas.  
Elle se retourna, silencieuse, et Kisuke jeta à son tour un bref regard en arrière, sourit, et chantonna à sa voisine :  
K - le coeur a ses raisons~ ...

Grimmjow se réveilla, irrité :  
G - arrête d'gigoter !  
I - j'ai envie de pisser !  
G - t'es d'un romantisme, Bambi ...  
Kisuke s'arrêta sur une aire, et tout le monde put se soulager et se dégourdir les jambes, avant de repartir sur la route.

Cette fois, ce fut à mon tour de m'allonger sur les genoux de Grimmjow, et de fermer les yeux avec un sourire satisfait.  
G - eh oh Bambi, prends pas trop tes aises t'veux.  
Je ne répondis pas, et il grogna, agacé.  
Avant de glisser une main dans les doux cheveux oranges et de les caresser distraitement, en regardant par la fenêtre.

I - LA MER ! ON EST À LA MER !  
Grimmjow et tous les autres suivirent Ichigo tandis qu'il courait vers l'eau comme un gamin, y trempait les pieds, avant de reculer précipitamment :  
I - C'EST FROID !  
G - t'es con, on est à la fin d'l'automne.  
Ravigoté par l'eau froide, il lui jeta un regard malicieux, et lui envoya une grande gerbe d'eau.  
G - putain, j'vais t'saigner à blanc.  
I - essaie toujours !  
Le rouquin l'éclaboussa encore, mais il se jeta sur lui, lui faisant pousser un grand cri, tandis qu'ils tombaient tous deux dans l'eau glacée.  
G - putain elle est gelée !  
Ichigo se mit à claquer des dents.  
G - jvais t'réchauffer de l'intérieur moi, t'vas voir ...  
Avec un petit rire, le rouquin laissa Grimmjow l'embrasser avec fougue, son corps chaud recouvrant le sien, les habits trempés, à moitié allongés dans l'eau glaciale.  
Le tout totalement indifférents à leurs spectateurs.

K - ... bon, Grimmjow n'a vraiment aucune notion de la pudeur ... laissons-les à leurs jeux d'enfants ...  
S - j'ai envie d'aller avec eux moi ...  
K - les trucs à trois ça te branche, Shunsui ?  
S - c'est une proposition, beau blond ?  
Kaien les écarta brusquement, visiblement d'une humeur massacrante :  
Ka - vos gueules !

Grimmjow jeta un coup d'oeil à la bibliothèque, et regarda Ichigo qui était assis dans un fauteuil, un livre dans les mains :  
G - t'aimes tant lire qu'ça ?  
I - oui. pas toi ?  
G - moi j'lis qu'le Kama Sutra ...

Shunsui passa dans le couloir, trouvant Grimmjow qui frappait à une porte, furieux :  
S - qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
G - Bambi met son maillot d'bain...  
Le médecin se mit à frapper à la porte avec lui.

Puis ils virent Kisuke, accroupi devant la porte suivante :  
S - qu'est-tu fous, Kisuke ?  
Le blond, qui regardait par le trou de serrure, releva la tête vers eux, un air béat sur le visage :  
K - Nell met son maillot de bain !  
S - ... pousse-toi, j'veux voir !  
K - NAN ! j'étais là l'premier !  
S - oui mais moi j'suis ton chef !  
Mais Grimmjow coupa court en les éjectant tous les deux d'un bon coup de pied, et s'accroupit devant le trou de serrure. Les deux hommes virent avec dépit un sourire satisfait étirer les lèvres du bleuté.

* * *

Sur la plage :

Grimmjow, Kisuke et Shunsui jouaient au volley, tandis qu'Ichigo bronzait sur sa serviette de bain. Kisuke frappa la balle vers Grimmjow, qui la prit en pleine face :  
K - si t'arrétais de mater Ichigo, on pourrait jouer ...  
G - TA GUEULE !  
Kisuke soupira.

Kaien s'assit à côté d'Ichigo, observant discrètement la fine musculature du jeune roux :  
K - Ichi, on peut ...  
**BAM !  
**Kaien s'écroula, s'étant pris un ballon de volley en pleine poire.  
K - et bah voilà Grimmjow, quand tu veux ...

Nell me rejoignit sur le sable après s'être baignée, et on se mit à discuter. Elle me grilla en train de jeter un regard au grand bleuté, qui smashait dans le ballon, et de déglutir devant ses pectos et ses abdominaux bien dessinés.  
N - tu baves ...  
Je lui jetai un regard amusé.  
N - tu l'aimes ?  
I - oui.  
Stupéfaite de ma franchise, elle me regarda, les yeux écarquillés :  
N - m-mais ... t'as vu quel genre de mec c'est ?  
Je regardai de nouveau l'homme aux cheveux bleus qui se relevait, un sourire belliqueux étirant ses lèvres, ayant visiblement décidé de tuer Kaien par balles interposées.  
I - oui.  
N - il va te faire du mal ... c'est un tombeur ...  
Je lui fis un sourire radieux, pas le moins du monde démonté par son pessimisme.

Grimmjow s'assit lourdement sur sa serviette, épuisé par le match. Et sentit une chaleur dans son dos, tandis qu'Ichigo posait ses mains sur ses épaules.  
I - t'as gagné ?  
G - évidemment.  
I - ...  
G - ma récompense ?  
Il leva ses yeux bleus vers le roux, qui se pencha sur lui avec un sourire.

Kaien parvint à se retrouver seul avec Ichigo, profitant que Grimmjow était parti prendre sa douche :  
K - Ichi ... j'suis désolé pr mon attitude de l'autre fois.  
H - pas de problème, c'est du passé.  
I - écoute ... j'peux pas t'oublier.  
H - ...  
I - tu veux pas ...  
H - ...  
I - me donner une autre chance ?

Grimmjow entendit la dernière phrase en passant dans le couloir, et allait se jeter sur le brun pour le tuer, lorsque Kisuke, qui avait également entendu, le retint d'une main :  
K - écoute plutôt ce qu'il va répondre.

Je souris à Kaien, mais il se rendit compte qu'à travers lui, je souriais à quelqu'un d'autre :  
I – désolé … mais depuis que je l'ai rencontré, ma …  
K - c'est un connard, Ichi !  
I - l'amour c'est pas un enfant de choeur, Kaien.  
K - Ichi, écoute, tu crois que t'es amoureux, mais ...  
I – Kaien … Je ne vois que lui, n'entends que lui, ne sens que lui, ne pense qu'à lui. Et j'ai tout essayé pour l'oublier, pour l'éviter, mais ça me revient toujours en pleine poire, tellement c'est évident.  
K - ...  
Et je me tournai vers lui avec un regard froid :  
I - donc arrête de dire du mal de lui si t'veux pas retrouver tes couilles accrochées à mon rétro.

Grimmjow et Kisuke échangèrent un regard médusé, et Grimmjow s'adossa au mur, lâchant un faible :  
G - j'ai déteint sur lui ou quoi ...  
Kisuke eut un léger sourire goguenard, puis le laissa seul.

Le soir venu, j'avais remarqué que Grimmjow m'avait évité, et que ses vannes étaient moins mordantes que de coutume.  
_Il était malade ?_  
Putain, entre lui qui me fuyait et Kaien qui faisait une tête de six pieds de long, je commençais à avoir les nerfs, et rejoignis Nell sur la terrasse.

N - Ichigo t'a parlé ?  
I - ouais ... j'ai mis les choses au clair avec lui.  
N - pourquoi tu veux pas ressortir avec l ...  
I - ... il faut que j'te les explique à toi aussi ?!  
N - ...

Plus qu'agacé, je retournai à l'intérieur, c'était l'heure de manger de toute façon. Et l'ambiance était plutôt au vinaigre, personne n'essayant d'arranger la situation. Kisuke et Shunsui attendaient patiemment que la bombe explose. Et ce fut Nell, contre toute attente, qui alluma la mèche :  
N - vous m'saoulez tous avec vos têtes de déterrés ! Kaien on dirait qu'il a un suppo au cul qui passe pas, Grimmjow y'a ton poisson rouge qu'est mort ou quoi ? Rachètes-toi en un autre et fais pas chier ! Et Ichi on t'adresse à peine la parole que tu nous aboie à la gueule ! J'suis venue pour passer des bonnes vacances, pas pour rabibocher une bande de gamins mal embouchés !

_Un ange -et un gros- passa._

I - désolé Nell ... j'voulais pas me défouler contre toi.  
N - sans blague ! depuis qu't'es avec lui tu prends la mouche pour un rien !  
G - eh m'inclus pas dans ta merde t'veux.  
N - ah super on a la grande gueule qui assume pas.  
G - jvois pas c'que j'ai à assumer là d'dans.  
I - t'es encore plus con que je le pensais ou tu fais exprès ?  
G - écrase, l'hystérique.

_Aïe ...T'aurais pas dû dire ça Grimmjow ..._

En effet, l'insulte avait fait mouche, et Nell lui jeta un regard de la mort qui tue :  
N - c'est quoi ton problème, j'suis toute ouïe.  
G - j'ai pas d'problème, c'toi qu'en as un.  
N - c'est clair que j'ai un problème, mon meilleur pote s'envoie en l'air avec un pauvre mec qui le manipule.  
I - Nell, c'est pas tes ...  
I - putain mais tu vois pas qu'il en a qu'après ton cul ? si tu crois qu'il va s'attacher à toi, mais mon pauvre t'es encore plus crédule que je pensais !  
Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour :  
I - et c'est toi qui dit ça ? pass'que tes mecs c'est clair qu'tu les prends pour des cons !  
N - putain t'es un enfoiré !  
I - dit celle qui s'tape 4 mecs à la chaîne ...  
K - ça envoie, hein Shunsui ... tu m'passes le pop corn ?  
N - merde Ichi ... tu comprends pas que jm'inquiète pour toi ?! Ce connard a aucun respect pour toi, il va te piétiner le ...  
Grimmjow se redressa brutalement, faisant sursauter tout le monde, prit sa chaise, et la balança à travers la pièce dans un fracassement de bois brisé, avant de sortir dehors en claquant la porte.  
Un lourd silence plana.  
Nell, effrayée, s'était calmée, et je m'assis à côté d'elle :  
I - t'aurais pas dû parler de lui comme ça. Il est con, violent, borné ... mais pas insensible.  
N - mais j'veux pas qu'il te ...  
I - Nell ...  
N - ... t'as vu comment il te parle ?!  
I - il faut regarder au-delà des mots.  
N - ..  
I - Grimmjow est la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivé.  
N - ...  
I - alors s'te-plaît ... va lui parler.  
N - t'as fumé ! il va me défoncer !  
Je lui répondis par un sourire qui contenait toute la confiance du monde :  
I - j'suis sûr que non.  
N - ... si tu te trompes, t'as pas intérêt à venir pleurer sur ma tombe.  
Nell se leva d'un pas lourd, et sortit dehors à son tour.

Ça s'trouve il était parti marcher loin ...  
_Ou pas_, songea-t'elle avec une pointe d'angoisse, en voyant une ombre perchée sur la terrasse de la maison, devant la mer.  
Lentement, elle s'approcha, le coeur battant. Mine de rien, Grimmjow était plus qu'effrayant, avec sa haute stature musclée, son regard incisif et ses gestes nerveux.  
Comment Ichi pouvait être tombé amoureux de ce mec !? _Idiote ... tu sais très bien pourquoi._ Grimmjow était irrésistible. Il était comme un grand chat sauvage au regard envoûtant.  
Elle vit qu'il fumait une cigarette, et eut une méchante envie de l'imiter, mais n'osa pas lui en demander une. Ce fut lui qui lui balança son paquet de clopes, sans un regard. Elle ne put réprimer un sourire amusé, et s'alluma une clope avec un soupir de soulagement.  
N - ...j'suis désolée.  
G - t'inquiète. J'ai l'habitude.  
Elle perçut une pointe d'amertume dans la voix grave de Grimmjow, et le regarda. Il regardait la mer d'un air indifférent, mais Nell sentit qu'il était pas dans son état normal. _Un peu comme s'il était cassé.  
_N - ... je ... Je m'inquiétais juste pour lui ...  
G - j'sais. T'as pas tort, remarque.  
N - ... vraiment ?  
G - ...  
N - t'es pas avec lui ?  
G - ...  
N - vous sortez ensemble ou pas, Grimmjow ?  
G - t'es chiante avec tes questions.  
La jeune femme sourit, commençant à voir un peu plus clair dans le jeu du chat sauvage :  
N - tu l'aimes ?  
Le bleuté sursauta vivement, la regarda comme si elle était complètement folle, et se retourna vers la mer, crachant entre ses dents serrés :  
G - putain t'en dis d'la merde.  
N - bon, je rentre. Reste pas trop longtemps là.  
Elle écrasa sa cigarette, et sortit de la terrasse. Elle allait fermer la porte, lorsqu'elle entendit une voix grave murmurer juste derrière elle :  
G - j'vois pas pourquoi j'te l'dirais alors qu'à lui j'lui ai même pas encore dit.  
Et il passa devant elle, la laissant stupéfaite sur le pas de la porte. _Alors ça, si c'était pas un aveu ..._ Elle réprima un dernier sourire, songeant qu'elle s'était peut-être trompée sur le compte de Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

Je vis Nell et Grimmjow rentrer ensemble, l'air d'avoir réglé leurs comptes à l'amiable, à la grande déception de Kisuke et Shunsui :  
K - ... même pas une petite bagarre ?  
S - j'voulais du sang ...  
Grimmjow, qui avait l'air d'avoir retrouvé son humeur de casse-pieds, marcha vers lui avec une aura meurtrière :  
G - t'veux du sang ?  
S - ... pas l'mien ... mais merci de demander.  
K - bon ! et si on faisait un jeu de société ?  
Il se prit une rafale de regards bovins :  
K - mais si ! ça va être drôle !

On se retrouva tous autour d'un Burger King. Grimmjow s'était assis à côté de moi, à distance respectueuse cependant. L'angoisse qui me tenaillait depuis le début de la journée s'était renforcée, mais je ne montrais rien.  
Puis durant le jeu, Grimmjow s'était penché pour attraper les dés, et sa main avait attrapé ma nuque au passage, glissant dans mes cheveux.  
J'avais frissonné, et il avait laissé sa main, le coude reposant sur le dossier de ma chaise.

Sentant enfin toute ma tension s'évaporer comme neige au soleil, j'expirai doucement, mon coeur battant plus légèrement dans ma poitrine. _Il ne m'évitait plus .._.  
Je finis par prendre mon courage à deux mains, et lui jeter un petit regard, qu'il capta aussitôt, tournant la tête vers moi. Un sourire en coin apparut sur son visage, légèrement taquin. Je craquai, et laissai tomber ma tête au creux de son épaule, tandis que son bras enroulait mes épaules.  
K - ohhhh c'est mignooooon~ !  
G - ta gueule, Kisuke.  
K - mais ...  
G - juste pour cette fois, ta gueule.

Nell vit le jeune roux se laisser tomber au creux de la poitrine de Grimmjow, semblant relâcher toute sa pression d'un coup, puis celui-ci l'enlacer doucement. Elle vit le regard de l'homme s'adoucir brièvement, et comprit alors les paroles d'Ichigo :  
_"il faut regarder au-delà des mots"...  
_Grimmjow, le grand chat sauvage, avait beau être un handicapé de la communication, ses regards parlaient parfois pour lui.  
_Et Ichigo semblait l'avoir parfaitement compris._  
Nell commençait seulement à entrevoir la profondeur de la relation entre les deux jeunes gens, qui semblait si fragile et si forte à la fois.

Je murmurai, dans le col de Grimmjow, en m'enivrant de son odeur :  
I - tu m'as manqué.  
Je sentis sa bouche sourire dans mes cheveux.

Une fois le jeu terminé, on fit une petite pause, et je sentis Grimmjow m'attraper un peu rudement par la nuque pour m'emmener sur la terrasse, dehors. Il me souleva, m'assit sur le petit mur du balcon, avant de s'accouder à côté de moi, s'allumant une cigarette.  
On entendait des éclats de rire venir de l'intérieur.  
I - je ...  
Mais Grimmjow me coupa la parole de ses lèvres, en m'embrassant avec une douceur que je ne lui connaissais pas. J'enroulai mes bras autour de sa tête, tandis qu'il rapprochait son corps du mien, mêlant nos chaleurs. Puis il recula la tête, et je vis la lune se refléter dans ses yeux si bleus.  
L'homme finit par enfouir sa tête dans mon cou, y mordillant la chair chaude qui s'y trouvait avec gourmandise. Je l'entendis chuchoter, contre ma peau :  
G - j'ne vois que toi, n'sens que toi, n'entends que toi, n'respire que toi. Alors Bambi ...  
Il releva lentement la tête, jusqu'à rencontrer mon regard :  
G - ... n'me quitte jamais.  
Ses paroles creusèrent un cratère profond comme un trou noir dans ma poitrine, en faisant jaillir un énorme geyser de bonheur.  
Je finis par murmurer d'une voix hésitante :  
I - t'étais là ... ?  
G - ouais ... et ton "j'accroche tes couilles à mon rétro" ça m'a bien plu ...  
Je souris contre ses lèvres qui venaient à ma rencontre.

Tout le monde comprit qu'on s'était réconciliés, vu le sourire que j'avais aux lèvres lorsqu'on rentra de nouveau, même si on restait à distance l'un de l'autre. Kaien boudait toujours un peu, mais il semblait avoir compris qu'il n'était pas de taille face à Grimmjow ... De plus, Shunsui lui avait jeté plusieurs regards en douce, ce qui lui avait fait un drôle d'effet ...  
Kisuke leva une bouteille de whisky en l'air, et attendit la salve d'applaudissements, qui ne manqua pas d'arriver.  
K – et HOP ! c'est parti ! Jeu à boire !

La nuit fut ponctuée de fous rires et de mini-guerres verbales entre les 4 hommes, tandis qu'Ichigo et Nell restaient ensemble sur le canapé, à refaire le monde et à discuter, heureux de s'être retrouvés, plus complices que jamais.  
Nell surprit un regard coulé en douce d'Ichigo vers l'homme aux cheveux bleus, qui riait avec les 3 autres, après une blague vaseuse.  
Elle sourit. _Après tout, Ichi avait toujours été le plus fort pour se mettre dans les situations les plus imprévisibles qui soient … Alors quoi de plus normal qu'il sorte avec le mec le plus imprévisible du monde ?_

Ichigo baîlla, et s'installa plus confortablement dans le canapé, papillonnant des yeux. Le canapé grinça, et Grimmjow fut assis sur lui, son habituel sourire gouailleur aux lèvres.  
G – fatigué ?  
I – oui …  
G – trop pour un dernier round ?  
Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres du rouquin, qui hocha la tête. Le bleuté fit une grimace, mais finit par se relever, et tira Ichigo sans cérémonie du canapé, pour l'envoyer en travers de ses épaules, malgré ses cris de protestation.  
Kisuke eut un sourire moqueur :  
K – vous allez dormir, les enfants ?  
G - pas exactement, non.  
I – GRIMMJOW !  
G – garde ton énergie pour tal'heur, bébé.  
I – lâche-moi !  
Mais Grimmjow ricana, et emmena sa prise dans les escaliers, tandis que Shunsui s'esclaffait :  
S – un vrai homme des cavernes, c'ui là ...

Grimmjow envoya le jeune roux sur le lit, avant d'y sauter à son tour, comme un fauve qui joue avec sa proie.  
I – Grimmjow, je suis FA. TI. GUÉ.  
G – j'connais plein d'façons d'te réveiller …  
I – (Oo)'  
Soudain, il bondit, et Ichigo se retrouva sous lui, tandis que le bleuté lui attrapait les mains, se régalant de son air affolé.  
G – gotcha, Bambi.  
Et sa bouche s'empara de la sienne, impérieuse. Le roux ne résista pas bien longtemps avant de lui rendre sa fougue, laissant son coeur gémir sans retenue.  
Bientôt, ils furent nus, et Grimmjow l'attira brusquement à lui par les hanches, l'entendant avec un plaisir non dissimulé pousser un hurlement de douleur lorsqu'il l'empala sans prévenir. Sa bouche vint baîllonner celle d'Ichigo, étouffant ses cris, tout en prenant son rythme de croisière.  
Puis il le retourna, ses grandes mains possessives semblant être partout à la fois sur lui, le rendant complètement fou.  
Ils inaugurèrent tous les coins du lit, Grimmjow menant son amant aux portes de l'extase, avant de s'arrêter, de sourire devant sa frustration, et de reprendre sa fouille archéologique sur le membre durci du rouquin, avec plus de passion qu'aucun archéologue n'en avait montré.  
Et enfin, le bleuté reprit sa position favorite, dressé sur les genoux, en levant les jambes d'Ichigo sur ses épaules, et relevant son bassin contre le sien, sans quitter son visage du regard, tandis que celui-ci tentait désespérément d'étouffer ses cris dans l'oreiller.  
Grimmjow attrapa l'oreiller, l'envoya valdinguer dans la pièce. Ichigo le regarda, les yeux embués de larmes, laissant des cris plaintifs franchir ses lèvres, tandis que les coups de reins se faisaient plus violents, plus précis, frappant sa prostate sans relâche, l'emmenant aux berges de l'inconscience. Leurs regards étaient rivés l'un à l'autre, seuls piliers dans ce raz-de-marée dévastateur, faisant écho à la violence de leurs émotions.

Et Ichigo ferma les yeux, rejetant la tête en arrière avec un râle, sentant qu'il basculait pour l'autre monde, le monde qui n'appartenait qu'à eux deux. Dans son vertige, il tendit une main tremblante, quêtant désespérément Grimmjow, pour se raccrocher à lui. Et la main du bleuté, si grande, vint attraper la sienne avec force, le ramenant un peu avec lui, tandis qu'Ichigo croisait son regard, constatant que son visage étant déformé par l'orgasme et l'envie, le rendant plus beau que jamais. Le roux se redressa brusquement, et attrapa le visage de Grimmjow pour l'embrasser fiévreusement jusqu'au sang, tandis qu'ils lâchaient des râles animaux, tombant ensemble dans l'oubli.

Grimmjow finit par battre des paupières, et regarda autour de lui quelques secondes, le temps de se rappeler où il était. Et il regarda Ichigo, endormi à côté de lui, lové sur lui-même comme un petit chat.  
_S'était-il endormi ? Encore … ?_ C'était la première fois qu'ils le faisaient dans un lit … Et ça avait été encore plus incroyable que les fois précédentes, qui avaient déjà été déjà uniques en soi …  
Grimmjow eut d'abord le réflexe de se lever, mais ne bougea pas. _Encore quelques petites minutes ...  
_Il rapprocha son visage sur l'oreiller, regardant le visage endormi du roux, son corps nu, légèrement éclairé par le clair de lune, et ne résista pas à l'envie de le toucher d'un doigt léger._ C'était un mec comme un autre … Sauf que c'ui-là, c'était l'sien.  
_Il écouta un long moment son souffle, tout en regardant son visage, sans penser à rien.  
Soudain, il s'approcha encore, lui attrapa le dos d'un bras, l'attirant contre lui, faisant glisser la tête rousse sur son autre bras. Ichigo marmotta des mots sans queue ni tête dans son sommeil, lui arrachant un petit sourire, puis bougea un peu, calquant inconsciemment son corps contre lui, et glissant sa tête au creux de son cou.  
_C'était l'sien à lui …  
_Il soupira, et ferma les yeux à son tour, resserrant ses bras autour du petit corps chaud.

Au matin, Ichigo fut réveillé par une sensation plus que bizarre … _Comme si …_  
Il sursauta violemment, se rendant compte que la tête de Grimmjow était entre ses cuisses, faisant subir un traitement sans pareil à sa virilité. Il tenta lamentablement de le repousser d'une main.  
I – putain Grimmjow … arrête …  
Mais le bleuté, pour toute réponse, redoubla d'ardeur, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir, tandis qu'il se tortillait dans ses bras.  
I – oh putain …  
Et Grimmjow alla plus loin encore, encore plus loin, faisant complètement décoller Ichigo.  
_Il avait tellement envie de lui …_  
I – Grimmjow … fais moi … l'amour … j'ai trop …  
L'interpellé releva la tête, remplaçant sa bouche par ses doigts, se mordant la lèvre tout en regardant le jeune roux d'un air libidineux. Celui-ci gémit, se cambrant sous ses doigts, et s'obligea à recroiser le regard bleu turquoise :  
I – viens …  
G - …  
H – viens en moi, connard …  
Un sourire étira les lèvres dudit connard, et il fut sur Ichigo d'un bond, taquinant son entrejambe de son sexe, sans y rentrer. Le plus jeune ondulait sous lui, suppliant presque pour obtenir mon dû, le regard embué d'envie.

Grimmjow sentait qu'il perdait complètement le contrôle, face au regard de son roux, qui appelait à l'amour, au sexe, à la luxure … Il n'y arrivait que parce qu'il voulait le rendre fou, juste un peu plus fou … Mais lorsqu'il le vit se mordre la lèvre, il craqua, et se glissa en lui, lâchant un gémissement rauque en sentant combien il était serré.  
Il se pencha vers Ichigo, lécha ses lèvres humides, et murmura d'une voix déformée par l'envie :  
G – encore … serre encore plus fort …  
Le rouquin se contracta, et Grimmjow faillit perdre son appui sur ses mains, tellement ses bras devinrent du coton, se sentant aspiré par l'orgasme. Il aurait voulu, juste encore un peu… le maltraiter… Mais il partit dans un monde de chair palpitante et d'indécence.

Je me levai avec un petit sourire, laissant un Grimmjow endormi sur le lit, complètement échevelé. _Pour une fois, je l'avais maté._  
_Juste pour une fois … Mais cette nuit avait été tellement … au delà des mots.  
_Je n'avais jamais connu une telle folie, une telle passion, une telle inconscience … Seul Grimmjow parvenait à m'emmener dans des mondes où rien ne ressemblait à ce qu'on connaissait … _Combien de temps encore y aurais-je droit ? Il s'était certes un peu ouvert à moi ... Mais viendrait un jour où l'attrait de la nouveauté retomberait.  
_

Grimmjow gigota avec un petit grognement, et se retourna dans le lit, sans ouvrir les yeux, sachant très bien où il était cette fois. Sa main chercha à tâtons sur le lit, sans trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Mécontent, il ouvrit les yeux. La chambre était vide. _Il était parti où, c'couillon ?  
_Soudain bien réveillé, il se redressa, les sourcils froncés, déjà de mauvaise humeur. Et la porte s'ouvrit, lui laissant juste assez de temps de saisir la couverture pour recouvrir sa nudité.  
Ichigo apparut, tenant un plateau entre ses mains, vêtu d'une simple robe de chambre.  
I – ah t'es réveillé.  
G - …  
Grimmjow resta silencieux, ne sachant comment réagir, sentant sa mauvaise humeur s'envoler comme fumée devant le sourire du rouquin.  
I – j'sais pas c'que tu manges le matin, donc j'ai pris un peu de tout …  
Le jeune homme déposa le plateau devant lui, et Grimmjow finit par pouffer de rire comme un enfant, en voyant la quantité de bouffe qui aurait pu suffire à tout un régiment.  
_C'était l'sien à lui …  
_Il l'attrapa par le bras, et le fit tomber sous la couette dans ses bras, pour qu'il ne voie pas son air embarrassé.  
G - … m'ci.  
Ichigo sourit, glissant sa tête contre son épaule.

On se rhabilla, avec quelques difficultés. Lorsque Grimmjow avait vu Ichigo ré-enfiler son caleçon, il n'avait pu résister à la tentation de le coller face au mur, nu dans son dos, se frottant lascivement contre lui.  
Et le calbut avait aussitôt pris le large … Suivi par des cris.

Puis lorsque Grimmjow était sorti de la douche, se brossant les dents, nu comme un ver et beau comme un apollon, Ichigo l'avait poussé contre le mur froid de la salle de bains, et étais descendu le long de son ventre dire bonjour à Mini-Jagger …  
Un râle rauque avait suivi, et le bleuté avait dû précipitamment recracher son dentifrice et balancer la brosse à dents qq part dans la pièce, pour relever la tête vers le plafond, et prier tous ses dieux pour survivre à cette torture atrocement délicieuse.

Et lorsqu'ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés habillés, dès que Grimmjow avait vu les fesses d'Ichigo moulées dans un short, et le débardeur qui mettait pas moins ses pectoraux à son avantage, il l'avait empoigné par les fesses, pour se laisser tomber sur le lit avec lui, ayant déjà ouvert sa propre braguette.

Kisuke nous vit descendre, et eut un sourire goguenard en regardant sa montre :  
K - … vous êtes pas matinaux …  
Grimmy lui répondit d'un sourire railleur, trop détendu pour avoir envie de répondre à ses vannes.  
Kisuke haussa un sourcil surpris, et me fit un sourire :  
K – t'as dû vraiment l'épuiser, pour qu'il soit si calme ce matin …  
Je rougis, et Grimmjow passa à côté de moi, glissant sensuellement une main sur mes fesses, suffisante pour me donner la trique :  
G – j'en ai encore en réserve …  
Il vit l'écho de son envie dans mon regard, et revint vers moi, me faisant reculer contre le mur, et s'appuyant contre moi :  
G – on r'monte ? ou on l'fait ici ?  
Je pouffai de rire, et le repoussai, retournant à la cuisine, tandis qu'il rejoignait Kisuke, un sourire tranquille aux lèvres.

I - et Kaien ? il est où ?  
K - ... pas descendu ... Et Shunsui non plus !  
Un large sourire carnassier éclaira nos trois visages.

* * *

À la plage :

Grimmjow retira son tshirt, et je souris devant ses muscles si bien dessinés. Nell s'assit à côté de moi, l'admirant aussi :  
N – ça doit être un sacré coup au lit …  
Elle eut un sourire ravi pour toute réponse, et pouffa de rire.  
N – j'aime bien Kisuke …  
I – je sais.  
Elle me jeta un regard averti, mais je lui souris.  
I – vas-y, t'as ton ticket.  
N - … comment tu sais ?  
I – c'est écrit sur son front.  
Elle pouffa de nouveau.  
I – j'vais mettre les pieds dans l'eau, tu viens ?  
N – trop froide pour moi.

Je retirai mon t-shirt, et m'approchai des vagues, restant là, au pied de l'eau, laissant mes pensées vagabonder. Soudain, je fus emporté dans les airs, poussai un cri, et tombai dans l'eau avec mon agresseur. Je ressortis de l'eau, crachant et pestant contre un Grimmjow hilare :  
I – putain elle est gelée pourquoi t'as fait ça !?  
G – j'avais b'soin d'une douche froide …  
Devant son regard brûlant, ma colère fondit, et je pouffai de rire :  
I – t'es con … tu l'sais ?  
Il s'approcha de moi dans l'eau, faisant glisser ses mains chaudes contre ma peau froide :  
G – ouais …  
I - …  
Je refermai ma bouche pour ne pas gémir, ses doigts venaient de se glisser dans mon short de bain.  
I – arrête …  
G – arrête quoi …  
Mais sa voix rauque ne fit que m'exciter davantage, et je collai mon bassin contre le sien, enroulant mes bras autour de ses épaules. Je sentis nos entrejambes se rencontrer, et réagir avec force.  
G – putain t'es déjà tout dur ... P'tit pervers.  
I – t'es pas mieux, on dirait une poutre …  
Il éclata de rire, et son regard redevint vite bien sérieux, assombri par un désir impérieux, tandis que sa main libérait son sexe, qui venait à la rencontre de mes fesses… L'union faillit nous faire jouir dans la seconde, tellement c'était bon.  
G – putain …  
I – encore …  
Il sortit, et revint en moi, plus profondément. Je dus plonger ma tête dans son cou et mordre son épaule pour ne pas crier, tandis qu'il enfouissait son visage dans mes cheveux.  
I - … en ... core …  
Il revint s'enfoncer en moi une dernière fois, et ce fut suffisant pour être emportés par un orgasme, qui nous laissa pantelants, les regards rivés l'un à l'autre comme si on était seuls au monde. _… Euh … Oups ?  
_Je risquai un regard craintif vers la plage, imité par Grimmjow, mais personne ne semblait faire attention à nous. On éclata de rire, complices comme jamais. Puis on fit une course à la nage, que Grimmjow gagna évidemment haut la main, avant de retourner sur la plage.

Grimmjow s'assit sur sa serviette, et haussa un sourcil surpris en voyant Ichigo s'asseoir entre ses jambes, s'appuyant sur son torse avec un soupir satisfait.  
_Il prend d'plus en plus ses aises, c'ui-là … 'Va falloir que j'y mette un bémol.  
_G - …  
Il glissa ses mains autour du ventre du roux, et posa son menton sur son épaule en regardant les autres jouer au volley, songeant qu'il poserait son bémol plus tard.  
Après tout, c'était pas si désagréable…

* * *

La fin du weekend arriva bien trop vite.

Ils remontèrent tous en voiture, et Ichigo se mit rapidement à dodeliner de la tête sur son dossier, ce qui arracha un sourire à l'homme aux cheveux bleu outremer. Kisuke eut un léger sourire après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil dans son rétro. _Bleu-bite souriait de plus en plus souvent, ces derniers temps._  
_Le mec le plus sauvage et incontrôlable qu'il n'aie jamais vu deviendrait-il civilisé un jour ?_  
_… Va savoir._

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil dans le rétro, et faillit pouffer de rire en voyant l'air renfrogné de Grimmjow, qui jetait des coups d'oeils agacés au rouquin, visiblement partagé entre l'envie de le laisser se démerder, ou de lui donner un coup de main, avant qu'il ne se paie la vitre dans la gueule.  
Le bleuté finit par retirer son blouson, et le mit en boule entre la tête d'Ichigo et la portière.  
Kisuke le vit se redresser d'un air mi-fier, mi-irrité, et dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire pour de bon.  
_Un vrai gosse, quand il s'y mettait, le Chibi-Grimmy …  
_

Et le blouson tomba, Grimmjow lâcha un juron exaspéré, mais décida visiblement de laisser Ichigo s'écraser contre la vitre, se retournant de son côté.  
Kisuke secoua la tête avec un soupir, et échangea un sourire amusé avec Nell.

Quelques heures plus tard, Kisuke se gara, et sortit de la voiture en s'étirant. Et en passant à l'arrière, il vit Ichigo, le visage confortablement enfoui dans le blouson de Jaggerjack.  
_Un vrai gosse, mais avec un coeur d'homme …  
_Kisuke sourit doucement.  
K – bon Jagg', je ramène Ichi ou il dort chez toi ?  
G – ta gueule.  
Grimmjow ouvrit brusquement la portière, faisant pratiquement tomber Ichigo, mais le rattrapa de justesse, pendant qu'il se réveillait en sursaut, sans rien comprendre, et le souleva dans ses bras, lui posant d'autorité la tête dans son cou :  
G – dors.  
Et le rouquin se rendormit dans la seconde, sous les sourires amusés de Kisuke et de Nell. _Mine de rien … Ces deux-là, aussi maladroits et débiles qu'ils étaient, le lien entre eux était aussi solide qu'une corde d'amarre._  
Grimmjow leur lança un sourire railleur, en partant vers chez lui :  
G – t'devrais plutôt chercher comment t'vas ramener Nell chez toi. Bye.  
_Oh le bâtard._ Kisuke jeta un regard gêné vers la jeune femme, dont les joues avaient viré au rouge coquelicot.  
K – euh … l'écoute pas …  
N – non non …  
K - …

* * *

Grimmjow déposa Ichigo sur son lit, un peu plus à l'aise maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, et que personne ne le voyait jouer les nounous. Il le déshabilla, lui laissant seulement son caleçon, et le recouvrit de son épaisse couette, s'asseyant à côté de lui pour fumer une cigarette.  
_Contre toute attente, il avait passé un bon weekend._

Je me réveillai en premier, et fronçai les sourcils devant les pectos musclés à un cm de mon nez. Peu habitué à ce genre de réveil, je levai la tête avec un léger sourire, pour voir Grimmjow tout endormi, ses bras possessivement enroulés autour de moi.  
_On dirait un petit garçon, quand il dort … Avec ses traits si détendus …_  
_Un petit garçon aux cheveux bleus comme le ciel …_  
_Et aux yeux bleus comme la mer,_ déglutis-je, en voyant ses yeux s'ouvrir brusquement, et se planter dans les miens._ Il allait me tuer pour l'avoir dévisagé ainsi …_  
Mais il se contenta de glisser son visage dans mes cheveux avec un grognement.  
G – 5 minutes … 'core …  
Je souris, et me redressai pour me lever. Mais il m'attrapa vivement par la taille, et me recoucha sous lui, sous son grand corps musclé, chaud et si viril.  
G – couché, Bambi.  
I – faut que j'aille démouler un cake.  
Il grimaça et me relâcha aussitôt, roulant sur le côté. Je me relevai et souris en quittant la chambre, l'entendant ronchonner derrière moi :  
G – t'as cassé ma trique là ...

* * *

Le lundi matin, Grimmjow se leva visiblement du pied gauche, il était d'une humeur massacrante. Je me tins à carreau, et on partit à l'hôpital ensemble, à une distance un peu froide, dans un silence pas très agréable.

_Ca y est ?... Grimmjow et moi, on entamait déjà la redescente ?..._ Le coeur lourd, je fis mon boulot le matin sans relever les vannes de mes 2 supérieurs, silencieux et sérieux. Grimmjow, quand à lui, on le vit à peine de la matinée. On le croisait parfois en coup de vent dans un couloir. _Et voilà … Ca allait se terminer comme ça, aussi simplement que ça ? Il avait eu son overdose de sexe, et maintenant il pouvait même plus m'voir en peinture …  
Super._

Grimmjow repartit aux WC pour la énième fois de la journée, et lâcha un paquet de jurons tous plus explicites les uns que les autres. Il avait tellement niqué avec Ichigo ce weekend, qu'il s'était pécho une infection urinaire, et dès qu'il voyait le roux, il avait la trique, et ça lui faisait un mal de chien … Il n'avait pu que l'éviter donc, en espérant que ça passerait rapidement.  
Mais l'après-midi, il en eut tellement marre qu'il alla demander à Shunsui une ordonnance pour des antibios.

I – t'as vu Grimmjow ?  
K – non je sais pas, je crois qu'il est parti.  
I - …  
_Grimmjow était parti … sans moi ? sans me le dire ?_

Je finis par reprendre mes affaires, et partir de l'hôpital à mon tour, le coeur serré, comptant lui demander des explications à l'appartement. Mais je pilai net. Là ... devant les portes du bâtiment... Grimmjow. Et une fille pendue à son cou.  
Je reconnus la pulpeuse blonde, Rangiku. Et soudain, je vis Grimmjow éclater de rire, et lui faire un doux sourire amusé. J'eus l'impression que des griffes se plantaient dans mon coeur, et le déchiraient sur toute sa longueur.  
_J'avais été définitivement naïf, pour avoir cru ... imaginé ... je sais pas ... être le seul, maintenant qu'on habitait ensemble._  
_Et bah voilà. Nan, j'devais partager ... Grimmjow donnait du sexe à qui voulait, j'étais juste devenu son sex-toy de compagnie._  
Le regard vide et le coeur comme creusé à la petite cuillère, je fis demi-tour, pour sortir par une autre porte.

* * *

J'étais rentré dans la maison familiale, mais personne n'était là, mon père travaillait et les filles étaient encore à l'école. Je me préparais machinalement un thé, les gestes ralentis, la tête dans le brouillard, le coeur dans les talons.  
Des coups violemment frappés à la porte me firent sursauter et lâcher ma tasse, tandis que j'allais ouvrir la porte, le coeur battant. _C'tait quoi c'bordel ?!  
_Je blêmis en voyant Grimmjow devant moi. _Et il avait pas l'air jojo, le bleuté. _Son regard bleu était si furieux que je déglutis malgré moi.  
I – ... quoi ?  
G - c'quoi ton problème ?! j't'ai attendu 2 heures à l'hosto !  
I - ... écoute ... Grimmjow ... Ça va pas l'faire.  
Ses yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent une fraction de seconde, puis il se redressa, prit une grande goulée d'air, et passa lentement une main sur son visage. Puis il me regarda de nouveau, d'un regard froid comme la mort. Et lorsqu'il répondit, sa voix contenait mal toute sa haine :  
G - … t'as intérêt à avoir une SUPER explication là.  
I - …  
G - t'as l'choix. Tu parles et j'te tue, ou bien j'te tue tout d'suite.  
I - ... j't'ai vu avec Rangiku. Et ... c'est pas grave, j'comprends ... mais moi j'peux pas. J'peux pas être ta putain, Grimmjow.  
Le bleuté resta immobile quelques secondes, stupéfait, le temps que l'information imprime son cerveau. Puis il explosa, me saisit violemment par les épaules, me plaqua contre la porte, les yeux brillants de fureur comme des escarboucles :  
G – tu m'vois comme ça ? Comme un connard qui fait passer toutes les meufs à la ronde sur sa queue, alors que t'vis chez moi, que j'te ...  
Sa voix se cassa soudain, et il me lâcha, recula d'un pas, l'air écoeuré.  
G - si t'crois que j'suis vraiment comme ça ...  
I - ...  
G - ben putain, t'vaux pas mieux que Kaien.  
Je levai la main vers lui, mais il frappa violemment ma main, furieux :  
G – m'touche pas ! Les mecs comme toi, ça m'dégoûte.  
Et il partit à grandes enjambées, me laissant seul.

Je refermai la porte, blanc comme un linge, les jambes tremblantes, et appuyai ma tête sur celle-ci, fermai les yeux, tentant de réfléchir. Mais mon cerveau était parti en black-out, et je frappai la tête contre la porte de toutes mes forces, hébété.  
_J'avais merdé._  
_Oh putain, j'avais merdé._

* * *

**Next chapter coming soon ...****  
**

**Et si les reviews font péter les compteurs ... vous aurez un ptit extra ... spécial Yachiru :) **

**Gni hi hi.**


	6. Chapter 6

Grimmjow, trop fou de rage pour rentrer à son appartement, marcha sans regarder devant lui pendant un bon moment, se faisant klaxonner lorsqu'il traversait sans regarder, mais son regard de dément et le majeur qu'il renvoyait faisait immédiatement taire les conducteurs. Puis il s'arrêta, cherchant ses clopes, et jura entre ses dents en constatant que c'était la dernière.  
Il l'alluma, et expira longuement sa première taffe, regardant enfin autour de lui.  
_'Tain, il était où là ?_...  
Il vit un bar plus loin, et décida d'aller boire un double whisky, pour faire passer la méchante boule au fond de sa gorge.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Grimmjow reposa le verre sur le comptoir d'un air mauvais, faisant signe au barman de le resservir.  
_Putain d'roux d'merde ... Il m'fait pas confiance, hein. Après ce p'tain de weekend à la plage, après mes p'tains de déclarations ... Y s'la joue "j'veux pas être ta putain"?  
Ma putain ? Nan mais faut pas déconner là ... Faut qu'je fasse quoi d'plus ? Qu'j'lui tienne la main, qu'on sautille comme des bisounours, et que j'le prépare avant d'l'enculer ? Et __pis quoi encore ?!_  
Il but son second verre cul sec et claqua le verre sur le comptoir, son regard devenant encore plus belliqueux.  
_Ma putain, hein ? ... Oh, t'vas voir c'que c'est vraiment d'être ma putain, Ichigo Kurosaki._  
Et comme pour authentifier sa décision, il but son troisième cul sec, et quitta le bar.

* * *

Ichigo, après le départ de Grimmjow, avait fini par lentement remonter dans sa chambre avant que sa famille ne rentre et ne le voie dans cet état. Il s'assit à son bureau, le coeur comme un punching ball défoncé par Mike Tyson. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement, tandis qu'il essayait désespérément de comprendre, de relativiser ... Mais ses pensées jaillissaient comme un geyser, lui brûlant ce qui lui restait de cerveau.  
_Il avait tout foiré._  
Machinalement, sa main droite saisit un crayon, et se mit à griffonner distraitement sur une feuille de papier, avant de tout raturer d'un violent coup de crayon, déchirant la feuille, puis de balancer de toutes ses forces le crayon à travers la pièce, haletant. Il lâcha un "putain !" d'une voix tremblante, froissa le papier, et en prit un autre, songeur, tandis que ses pensées reprenaient lentement leur cours.  
_Il fallait qu'il se rattrape ... Qu'il parvienne à dire à Grimmjow tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, sans être interrompu, sans être coupé par une de ses sanglantes vacheries, sans fléchir devant un de ses regards meurtriers. Mais comment ? Grimmjow était bien trop furieux désormais pour l'écouter...  
_

Son visage s'éclaira imperceptiblement, tandis que son stylo commençait à tourner sur sa main, de plus en plus vite, trahissant des années d'habitude.  
_Une lettre .._. _Il allait lui écrire une lettre._  
Si Ichigo avait au moins un talent, c'était celui d'écrivain amateur. Son stylo commença à griffonner quelques mots en haut de la page.

Une heure plus tard et une vingtaine de papiers en chiffon parsemant le plancher de sa chambre, le jeune roux était lancé. Mais la soit-disant lettre avait complètement dérivé sur autre chose. Sa torture mentale avait réveillé sa folle inspiration, le lançant dans une histoire imaginaire, qui ré-inventait la rencontre entre Ichigo Kurosaki et Grimmjow Jaggerjack.  
Sa plume volait sur le papier, semblant avoir pris vie.

Il y passa la nuit, s'éclatant comme un gros malade dessus, y lâchant tous ses désirs, tous ses délires. Au matin, son réveil le fit sursauter, le tirant méchamment de sa transe.  
_Putain ... il avait fait nuit blanche sur un roman ... Des mois qu'il n'avait pas été pris d'une telle frénésie._  
Il regarda le résultat, qui tenait en une bonne cinquantaine de pages, et sourit d'un air fatigué mais enfin apaisé. Il y avait vomi tous ses sentiments, toute sa frustration, toute sa violence. Son sourire s'élargit en songeant qu'il venait probablement d'écrire un roman digne des plus grandes fans de yaoi du site Fanfiction, avec du lemon à toutes les sauces sur quasiment toutes les pages !  
Il se rejeta en arrière sur sa chaise et s'étira douloureusement.  
_Bon. C'était l'heure d'aller au boulot. Et de récupérer Grimmjow, coûte que coûte._ Durant la nuit, Ichigo avait finalement décidé de le prendre entre 4 yeux et de lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, et même de l'attacher pour qu'il l'écoute si besoin !

Le roux glissa le roman dans une pochette rouge, et allait le glisser au milieu de ses bouquins, lorsqu'il se ravisa, fronçant le nez : il n'aimait pas l'idée de le laisser là, même caché. Son père était bien trop curieux ...  
Avec un sourire amusé, il mit la pochette dans son sac à dos, bien à l'abri des regards.

* * *

Au même moment, Grimmjow se préparait pour partir à l'hôpital, lentement, mécaniquement. Étrangement, depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux ce matin, il s'était senti angoissé.  
Pas d'Ichigo contre lui à son réveil, pas d'Ichigo pour lui apporter un café dégueulasse, pas d'Ichigo pour geindre qu'il avait mal au cul dans la salle de bain, pas davantage d'Ichigo pour lui faire un sourire amusé en venant embrasser ses lèvres pleines de dentifrice.  
_Ichigo n'était plus là._  
Grimmjow se sentait vide, toute sa colère de la veille l'avait déserté. Il tentait d'ignorer ce sentiment tout en roulant vers l'hôpital, mais ne parvenait plus à se voiler la face.  
Il avait besoin de ce couillon de roux.

_Mais comment le ramener ?..._ Il ne savait utiliser les mots que pour faire mal, et le savait très bien. Donc aller le voir pour discuter de trucs-machins de couple ne faisait pas partie de ses moyens de bord. Vu qu'il avait déjà essayé la veille, et que ça s'était drôlement bien terminé, avec un roux débile qui l'plaquait.  
_Ok. Plan B !_  
_Se déguiser en bisounours en tutu rose et s'pointer devant Ichi avec des fleurs.  
... Nan.  
Plan C : Aller l'chercher par la peau des fesses et l'ramener à la maison, l'attacher, et l'violer matin midi et soir.  
Hmmmm ... juteux ... nan nan nan Jagg', pas bon.  
Plan D : l'tuer ?  
YES !  
_Grimmjow soupira, se retrouvant devant l'hôpital avec un plan D de merde.

* * *

Mais malgré leurs plans respectifs, lorsqu'ils se croisèrent dans le service d'endocrino un peu plus tard dans la matinée, chacun à un bout de couloir, Grimmjow fit immédiatement demi-tour, et disparut à l'angle. Merde ! C_'était trop tôt, il ne savait pas encore quoi faire, et encore moins quoi dire !_  
Il jura entre ses dents et failllit s'arrêter en constatant que pour la première fois de sa vie, lui, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, fuyait ... _Il fuyait, devant un maigrichon roux qu'il pouvait assommer d'une pichenette !_ _WHAT THE F ... ?!_ Mais ses jambes ne lui obéissaient plus, et continuaient de l'emmener au loin.

Ichigo, quant à lui, lorsqu'il avait vu son ancien amant, son coeur avait bondi si fort qu'il avait eu une violente envie de vomir. Et ses yeux avaient suivi le dos large et musclé, balayé par des mèches de cheveux bleu outremer, qui s'éloignait rapidement puis disparaissait à l'angle de couloir.  
_Grimmjow l'ignorait complètement ..._ Le roux sentit son coeur le picoter méchamment, mais releva la tête, le regard brillant de défi. _Ça allait être plus dur que prévu de coincer le bonhomme ... Mais fi, il allait y arriver, foi d'Ichigo !_

Kisuke l'interpella :  
K - Ichi ? tu peux emmener Mme Ellipse et Mme Horton en échographie ? Elles ont rendez-vous.  
I - ok.  
K - ah, et prends ton téléphone, je t'appelle si on a besoin de toi !  
Il chercha son portable dans son sac, sans succès.  
K - dépêche-toi !  
_Merde ,_ jura-t'il mentalement,_ il était ou ce téléphone de merde ?!_ Il vida précipitamment son sac sur la table, et retrouva enfin l'intrus, avant de remballer fissa ses affaires et de partir en courant rejoindre ses 2 patientes.  
Sans voir qu'il avait laissé une pochette rouge sur un coin de la table.

Grimmjow interpella Shizuru d'une voix agacée :  
G - où est l'dossier d'Mr Prado ?  
S - ... dans la salle des internes, Grimmjow !  
Grimmjow se dirigea vers la salle avec un soupir irrité, sentant le regard de la jeune fille dans son dos. Elle ne se lassait pas d'lui courir après ... Et ce matin, il n'était pas d'humeur du tout, il avait la tête comme un marteau-piqueur, à force de réfléchir dans tous les sens pour trouver comment récupérer ce satané roux._ Et ce putain de dossier qui ne se trouvait nulle part _! Avec des gestes rageurs, il cherchait le dossier partout dans les chariots sans le trouver... _Nu-lle-part._  
Il s'assit, irrité, frustré, fatigué. Et son regard glissa alors sur une pochette rouge.  
G - ça doit être ça ...  
Il s'en empara.

Lorsqu'Ichigo revint, 1h plus tard, il salua Shizuru d'un signe de tête, marchant rapidement tout écrivant des notes dans ses dossiers, histoire d'expédier son boulot, pour vite pouvoir partir à la chasse au bleuté et jouer cartes sur tables. Il voulait le voir, croiser son regard, parler avec lui, même si c'était pour s'engueuler comme des charretiers ... Il ne voulait plus voir Grimmjow l'ignorer comme ça.  
Il sourit d'un air déterminé, avant de rentrer dans la salle et de ranger ses dossiers. Au bout de deux minutes, il vit l'erreur.  
Son dossier rouge, posé sur la table.  
Son coeur s'arrêta.

_Merde ... merde ! Il avait oublié de le ranger en cherchant son téléphone, et l'avait balancé en vrac sur la table ... Putain, comment avait-il pu être aussi étourdi ?  
Et ... Pourquoi était-il rangé bien sagement au centre de la table ?  
Comme ... Comme s'il avait été lu ?_

Il sentit son sang geler dans ses veines à cette pensée, et se précipita dans le couloir avec un regard de fou, faisant sursauter Shizuru :  
I - Shi ... Shizuru ... c'est toi qui as pris ma pochette rouge ?  
S - quelle pochette ?

_Oh SHIT._

I - ... Grimmjow était dans la salle des internes tout à l'heure ?  
S - oui, mais il est reparti 2 minutes après !

_... Il l'avait lu. Ce mec était venu, et l'avait lu._

Ichigo retourna dans la salle, pâle comme un mort. Sa main trembla en passant sur la couverture du dossier rouge. Il ne se rendait pas compte encore des conséquences ... Et il ne voulais pas encore y penser._  
Il l'avait lu. Il l'avait lu. Il l'avait lu. Il l'avait lu. Il l'avait lu. Calme-toi Ichi, calme-toi putain.  
_  
S - au fait Ichigo ?  
Le jeune roux sursauta.  
I - qu-quoi ?  
S - il a demandé où t'étais._  
Oh misère, oh putain de bordel de merde, il l'avait vraiment lu.  
_Il voulait mourir, mourir dans la seconde, ici et là et maintenant.

Ichigo venait de relire son roman en entier, planqué dans les toilettes communes de l'hôpital, pour évaluer l'étendue des dégâts. Mais dès les premiers mots, sa plume s'était déchaînée, se faisant le porte-parole de son coeur.  
Il y avait vomi toutes ses tripes, toute sa violence. _Et toute sa sexualité,_ pleura-t'il.  
Les scènes de cul qu'il avait écrites entre Grimmjow et lui étaient si hard qu'il en était devenu blanc comme un mort, mort de honte à l'idée que Grimmjow aie pu en lire même une seule ligne.  
_Il ne pouvait définitivement plus croiser son chemin. Plus jamais.  
_Il prétexta une urgence familiale pour rentrer chez lui, l'estomac au bord des lèvres.

* * *

Grimmjow était rentré chez lui après le travail en courant presque, et arracha plus sa porte d'appart qu'il ne l'ouvrit, balança ses affaires sur le sol, et sortit le dossier de son sac. Il avait tout photocopié.  
Et il était _vraiment_ pressé de lire la suite.

* * *

Ichigo s'était endormi dans ses larmes de honte, et retourna dans son service le lendemain matin, traînant les pieds, les yeux rouges, se sentant brûlant.  
K - Ichiii~ ? ça va pas ?  
I - si ...  
K - t'es malade ? t'es parti tôt hier soir !  
I - non ...  
Kisuke posa la main sur son front.  
K - t'as de la fièvre, Ichi. Rentre chez toi.  
Le rouquin n'insista pas, et rentra dormir chez lui toute la journée.

Une voix chaude et grave fit sursauter Shizuru, et son coeur s'arrêta de se battre en voyant Grimmjow devant elle, suintant de beauté sauvage comme toujours :  
G - l'est où Bambi ?  
S - ah, Grimmjow ! Ichigo est rentré chez lui. Il était malade.  
G - oh ?  
L'homme aux cheveux bleus eut un sourire diabolique en repartant d'où il venait :  
G - ... malade ?... à d'autres...

* * *

Le lendemain, Ichigo était de nouveau en forme, et revint à l'hôpital d'un pas rapide. Il ne savait toujours pas comment faire, mais il allait se débrouiller pour ne plus jamais croiser le chemin de Grimmjow Jaggerjack, le Chat Sauvage comme il se plaisait à l'appeler dans son roman ...  
Il secoua vigoureusement la tête. _Putain Ichi, pense pas à ça. Peut être qu'avec un peu de chance... il n'avait lu qu'une page ou 2_, après tout Shizuru lui avait dit qu'il n'était resté que 2 minutes dans la salle. Et puis il avait dû finir par oublier l'histoire ...  
_Ou pas_, songea-t'il lorsque Shizuru lui fit :  
S - Grimmjow te cherche.  
Il sentit son corps entier charrier de l'eau glacée, et déglutit péniblement, sentant la panique l'envahir :  
I - Shi... Shizuru ! faut que tu m'aides ! s'il te plait ... faut pas qu'il me voie, jamais !  
S - ... pourquoi ?  
I - j'ai fait une connerie ... et il va me tuer.  
S - quelle connerie t'as fait ?  
I - Shizuru, juste... tu peux m'aider ?  
Intriguée malgré elle, et un peu excitée de jouer à cache-cache, elle accepta.

Le jeu du chat et de la souris commença plus tôt que prévu, Ichigo était dans une chambre, lorsqu'il entendit une voix grave de l'autre côté de la porte demander :  
G - Shun', il est où Ichi ?  
S - je l'ai vu y'a 2 minutes, il doit être dans une chambre par là ...

_Oh putain !_

Il l'entendit ouvrir la porte de la chambre voisine à la volée.

_OH PUTAIN !_

Le jeune roux se précipita sous le lit de sa patiente, en chuchotant d'une voix angoissée :  
I - ne dites pas que je suis là ! il ne doit pas me trouver !  
La vieille dame lui répondit d'un sourire amusé.  
La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, et Grimmjow Jaggerjack entra dans la pièce. Ichigo vit ses chaussures traverser silencieusement la pièce, puis repartir rapidement et claquer la porte.  
Il resta silencieux quelques secondes encore sous le lit, puis murmura :  
I - merci ...  
P - pas de quoi jeune homme ... mais pourquoi l'éviter ?  
I - ... compliqué ...  
Il soupira, restant caché sous le lit, au cas où, et envoya un texto à Shizuru :  
_"il est parti ?"_  
_"oui, je lui ai dit que tu étais en cardio"_

Ichigo sortit de sous le lit avec un soupir soulagé, et échangea un sourire avec la vieille dame, avant de quitter la chambre d'un pas prudent.  
Il fit toutes les commissions possibles à travers les différents étages de l'hôpital, évitant de rester au même endroit. Puis alla en cardio, où un médecin l'interpella :  
M - ah, c'est vous, Ichigo ?  
I - euh ... ? oui ?...  
M - Mr Jaggerjack vous cherchait tout à l'heure !

_Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiit._ Il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui, et lui répondit d'un sourire mal assuré, avant de filer se réfugier à un autre étage.

_Putain... il ne lâchait pas le morceau._ Une sueur froide lui coula dans le dos, tandis qu'il glissait son visage dans ses mains.

Puis il alla attendre l'ascenseur, pour retourner dans son service, où ses supérieurs devaient sérieusement songer qu'il en branlait pas une. Il s'adossa contre le mur de l'ascenseur, posant la tête en arrière avec un soupir épuisé. Et lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur commencèrent à se refermer, il vit au bout du couloir une tignasse bleue reconnaissable entre mille.  
Grimmjow vit Ichigo, et le coeur de celui-ci s'arrêta de battre.  
Un large sourire de tueur éclaira le visage du bleuté, qui bondit, puis courut vers l'ascenseur dans un sprint digne des J.O.  
_Ichigo était foutu.  
Foutu.  
Foutu.  
Fou ...  
_Mais les portes se refermèrent une fraction de seconde avant que les doigts de Grimmjow ne les atteigne, et Ichigo entendit le bruit d'un corps qui se fracassait violemment contre la porte. Il inspira péniblement et tomba sur les genoux, le souffle court, le coeur tournoyant dans sa poitrine comme une toupie.

_... Un ... miracle ?_

Il se mit à pianoter sur tous les étages, sentant la panique l'envahir, coincé dans cette petite cage, tandis que Grimmjow était probablement en train de courir dans les escaliers.  
_Oh putain putain putain, sortir de là le plus vite possible !  
_L'ascenseur finit enfin par s'arrêter quelques étages plus haut, après un temps qui lui sembla horriblement long. Il bondit comme un cinglé hors de la cage, bousculant deux patients qui le fixèrent d'un air outragé, et fis deux tours sur lui-même, la terreur lui faisant perdre tous ses moyens.  
_Où ?! Aller où ?!  
_Il envoya un texto à Shizuru :  
_"il est là ?"  
"oui, Yamamoto l'a appelé. Tu peux aller en pneumo pour aller chercher Mme Boitteux et la ramener ?"  
_Ichigo sourit, se calmant doucement. Il était déjà en pneumologie ... :)

Shizuru tendit une lettre à une infirmière :  
S - c'est la lettre pour le médecin généraliste de Mme Boitteux, Ichigo est parti la chercher en pneumo !  
I - merci Shizuru, je vais préparer le matériel.  
Shizuru eut soudain un mauvais pressentiment, et se retourna vers l'endroit où se tenaient Yamamoto et Grimmjow, une minute auparavant. _Plus personne._  
_Il ne l'avait pas entendue... Si ?_

Grimmjow s'était précipité vers les ascenseurs en courant._ Cette fois, il allait l'coincer, ce satané rouquin !_ Il jouait à ce petit jeu depuis le matin, et ça l'amusait prodigieusement.  
Ichigo avait réussi à le feinter toute la matinée, mais avec une petite vieille dans une chaise roulante, ça n'allait pas rater !

Ichigo fit un sourire à Mme Boitteux, qui était une jeune fille de son âge en pleine forme, et ils prirent les escaliers. Le roux venait de se sauver la vie, une fois de plus, sans le savoir.

G - **FUCKING BASTARD !  
**On venait de lui dire que Mme Boitteux n'était pas du tout une petite vieille en fauteuil, et qu'ils étaient déjà partis depuis un moment. ENCORE RATÉ ! La petite souris rousse ne cessait de lui glisser entre les doigts, et il commençait vraiment à avoir la faim au ventre !  
_Pas étonnant, c'est l'heure d'bouffer ..._ constata-t'il avec un sourire narquois en regardant sa montre.

Ichigo soupira à s'en fendre l'âme lorsqu'il sortit de l'hôpital pour aller à la cantine rejoindre Nell, soulagé d'avoir une pause dans ce jeu terrifiant. Et s'arrêta brusquement en voyant Grimmjow à l'entrée, avec Kisuke et Shunsui._  
Oh non non non NON !  
_Il fit brutalement demi-tour, comptant passer par les souterrains.  
Grimmjow vit le roux faire demi-tour et partir précipitamment vers les escaliers. Un sourire carnassier lui échappa._ Il se rapprochait ..._

Nell rejoignit son ami dehors d'un air interrogateur, et celui-ci lui tendit un sandwich, pour s'excuser de l'avoir appelée afin de manger dehors :  
N - Ichi ? ça va pas ? t'air complètement à la masse !  
I - un peu oui ... j'ai couru dans 50 services toute la matinée !  
N - pourquoi ?  
I - ... j'avais envie ...  
N - ... prends -moi pour une conne ... qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
Il finit par lui raconter l'histoire, et 5 minutes plus tard, elle pleurait de rire. Puis décida de l'aider, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.  
N - va vraiment falloir que je lise ton roman ...  
I - tu veux que j'te tue ?  
Elle sourit.  
I - putain ... j'sais pas comment j'vais faire cet après midi ! J'ai dû perdre 10 ans de vie rien que ce matin...  
N - viens en radio ... on a un cours et le prof a dit que d'autres externes pouvaient venir !  
Un sourire soulagé du roux lui répondit.

Yamamoto donna la permission à Ichigo d'assister au cours, visiblement satisfait de son engagement, et il courut -vola- vers le sous-sol, rejoignant Nell qui l'attendait.  
N - il a dit oui ?  
I - yep. Il doit penser que je suis un étudiant super motivé et tout !  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel d'un air narquois :  
N - ... s'il savait ...  
Ils rentrèrent dans la salle de cours.

Shizuru vit l'homme aux cheveux bleus revenir dans le service d'endocrino après avoir mangé, d'un pas prédateur, le regard fouillant chaque chambre qu'il croisait. Il la vit, et marcha sur elle avec un regard lourd de menaces :  
G - il est où ?  
Elle comprit qu'il valait mieux pour sa vie d'arrêter de le prendre pour un con. _Ichigo était mal._  
S - ... en-en radio ... pour le cours ... mais ...  
Elle se tut, Grimmjow était déjà parti, emportant avec lui son sex-appeal, qui suintait autour de lui comme une plaie gangréneuse.  
Shizuru soupira doucement.  
S - ... désolée Ichigo.

Grimmjow s'installa devant la porte du cours de radio, avec un sourire sadique à la pensée qu'il avait enfin coincé le jeune roux.  
Sauf que les dieux là-haut dans le ciel semblaient amusés par la course-poursuite dans l'hôpital, et avant que le cours ne commence, le bip d'Ichigo avait sonné :  
_"cardio, besoin de remplaçants pour les compressions"_  
Et Ichigo était donc reparti au 9ème.

Le cours se termina, et Grimmjow se tendit, prêt à attaquer, sa langue passant avec délectation sur ses lèvres étirées dans un sourire dangereux. Il avait complètement oublié le différent qui les séparait, Ichigo et lui. Il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose ... Le capturer, et lui faire toutes les choses pas catholiques qui étaient écrites dans son roman.

Nell vit immédiatement l'homme aux cheveux bleus qui attendait derrière la porte, et déglutit. _Ichi l'avait échappé belle ... Vraiment belle.  
_Elle le vit regarder tout le monde d'un oeil perçant, puis son visage se tordre dans une grimace de frustration lorsqu'il comprit que sa proie avait encore filé. Il s'approcha d'elle, la faisant frémir :  
G - il est où ?  
Elle lui répondit d'un sourire moqueur, et il cracha un _"Tch !"_ frustré, avant de repartir d'un pas de course.

Ichigo reçut un texto de Nell :  
_"il attendait devant la salle de radio... heureusement que t'as été bipé ..."_  
_Oh putain. Il était littéralement en danger de mort ..._ Grimmjow allait vraiment finir par le coincer et le tuer, pour avoir osé écrire de telles insanités sur lui.

L'après midi vit le jeu du chat et de la souris reprendre, mais le roux parvint à lui échapper encore et encore, avec une chance de pendu.  
Mais à présent, la moitié de l'hôpital semblait avoir compris le jeu, certains aidant Ichigo à filer en douce, d'autres se rangeant du côté de Grimmjow et tentant de retenir le roux, tandis que le bleuté arrivait, prévenu discrètement.  
_"il vient de passer dans mon secteur, il est parti vers la neuro"_  
Grimmjow rangea son téléphone dans sa poche, un large sourire barrant son visage. Ichigo était fait comme un rat.

J - Ichigo ?  
L'interpellé se retourna, le coeur prêt à éclater d'angoisse. _L'avait-il retrouvé ?  
_Mais ce n'était pas Grimmjow qui venait à sa rencontre d'un pas tranquille. Il reconnut avec soulagement Jyûshiro Ukitake, son ancien chef de neuro, et sourit :  
I - bonjour Jyûshiro !  
J - ça va ? ça fait un bout de temps dis-moi, Ichigo !  
I - oui, je suis en endocrino maintenant ! et vous ?  
J - bien.  
Le jeune homme sourit, content de revoir son chef. Il avait passé un excellent stage avec lui. Mais son sourire disparut aussitôt lorsqu'il vit les portes de l'ascenseur clignoter, signe que quelqu'un arrivait. Il se sentait traqué, avec toutes les personnes qui étaient ici !_  
Traqué par un putain de fauve !  
_Jyûshiro vit son air angoissé :  
J - ça ne va pas ?  
I - s ... si ...  
J - ... accouche.  
Son doux sourire amusé le fit céder :  
I - ... euh ... je ... ça n'a rien de médical hein ...  
Il eut un sourire moqueur.  
J - ben voyons.  
I - ... ya un ... externe qui veut ma peau ... il me cherche depuis ce matin !  
J - comment ça, qui veut ta peau ?  
I - euh ... j'ai fait quelque chose qui ... ne lui a pas plu du tout ... et faut surtout pas qu'il me retrouve ...  
Le sourire de Jyûshiro ne lui disait plus rien qui vaille à présent.  
J - suis-moi.

Grimmjow arriva en neuro, fouillant méticuleusement les chambres, puis vit un médecin aux longs cheveux blancs dans une d'elles, et rentra sans frapper.  
Jyûshiro sut aussitôt que c'était lui. "il a les cheveux bleus", avait dit Ichigo.  
De plus, il avait senti les muscles de son patient se contracter brusquement sous ses doigts.

Grimmjow jeta distraitement un regard au patient qui avait la moitié de la tête bandée et un masque à oxygène couvrant son visage.  
G - je cherche mon co-externe, Ichigo ? un roux ?  
J - pas vu.  
Sans aucune délicatesse, l'homme repartit dans sa quête, tandis qu'Ichigo reprenait lentement son souffle, retirant le masque à oxygène, et croisa le regard de Jyûshiro, qui avait un sourire amusé.  
J - retourne dans ton service, je vais le biper et lui dire que tu es parti dans le bâtiment d'à côté.  
H - ... merci beaucoup, Jyûshiro !

Le rouquin redescendit par les escaliers, le coeur plus léger. Coeur qui partit se fracasser contre le mur lorsqu'il vit Grimmjow monter en sens inverse. Mais le bleuté s'arrêta brusquement avant de l'avoir vu, entendant son bip sonner, et y jeta un coup d'oeil. Ichigo vit un sourire terrifiant éclairer son visage, et le bleuté fit demi-tour, dévalant les escaliers.  
Le roux se laissa glisser contre le mur, pantelant.  
_Jyûshiro lui avait sauvé la vie, une fois de plus._

Le message du bip était_ : "j'ai envoyé votre co-externe en maladies infectieuses, à la seconde tour. "  
_Grimmjow était sorti du bâtiment principal, et marchait d'un pas rapide vers la tour en question, l'esprit agité. Il avait faim, il était affamé, il voulait sa proie, il voulait la trouver, la dévorer tout crue, et croquer dans ses os.  
Soudain, il ralentit, son regard perçant ayant été attiré par un mouvement à l'une des fenêtres de l'hôpital, reconnaissant un de ses amis. _Il Forte ?  
_Celui-ci lui montrait le plafond du doigt.  
_...En haut ? En endocrino ?_ Grimmjow comprit alors que le médecin aux cheveux blancs de neuro l'avait entubé.

Ichigo fut enfin de retour dans son service bien-aimé, qu'il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir vu depuis des jours, et soupira de lassitude, fatigué. Shizuru le vit :  
S - ah, revoilà notre fugitif ... ça va ?  
I - j'en peux plus ... c'est un vrai traqueur ce mec. il a failli me choper plusieurs f...  
Il s'interrompit. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment._ Fallait qu'il parte d'ici, et fissa.  
_I - faut que je parte. Maintenant !  
S - attends Ichigo ! je suis de garde ce soir normalement, prends ma garde ! comme ça demain t'es de repos ! et moi ça m'arrangerait ..._  
_I - parfait ! elle est où ta garde ?  
S - SAMU ! 18H30 !  
I - merci ! Ciao !  
Le rouquin partit en courant, et prit l'ascenseur pour aller au 1er étage, avant de prendre la sortie de secours, puis de passer par les buissons pour aller rejoindre sa voiture.  
_Sauvé ... Enfin, pour aujourd'hui. Sa vie a l'hôpital avait viré au cauchemar._

* * *

Le lendemain, Ichigo dormit toute la journée pour récupérer de sa nuit de garde, qui avait été rude. Shizuru et Nell lui envoyèrent des textos, l'informant que Grimmjow était sagement resté dans son secteur, sans demander où il était._  
Bon ... Peut être qu'il s'était enfin calmé ... ? Y'avait intérêt, parce que la veille, ça avait vraiment tourné à la foire ..._

Il soupira en revenant devant l'hôpital le surlendemain, les nerfs à vif, s'attendant à voir Grimmjow à tout bout de champ.  
_Mais rien._ Il ne le vit pas de la journée. Par contre il le croisa à la cantine le midi, et avait senti un frisson glacé le parcourir de la tête aux pieds, mais Grimmjow l'avait ignoré, continuant de manger avec ses amis comme si de rien n'était. Il semblait être passé à autre chose_._

Ichigo se sentit soulagé ... et triste.  
_Déjà fini ... ?_ Au fond de lui, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait été excité par l'intérêt que Grimmjow lui avait de nouveau porté pendant quelques jours, oubliant lui-même complètement leur engueulade et leur "rupture". _Mais maintenant ... Tout avait changé. Si Ichigo avait eu une chance de le récupérer, il l'avait totalement perdue avec son roman. Maintenant, Grimmjow avait de quoi avoir envie de le déchirer en mille morceaux et même de le faire chanter jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, grâce à ces 50 maudites pages.  
_

_... Bref._

* * *

Grimmjow contenait mal son impatience, mais s'en tenait à son nouveau plan. _Se faire oublier ...  
_Tapi dans l'ombre, il attendait que sa proie sorte de sa planque, et retourne en terrain découvert. Il s'était débrouillé pour ne pas rester en endocrino aujourd'hui, laissant le terrain libre à Ichigo, histoire qu'il cesse enfin de fuir et de se cacher.  
Il se lécha les babines avec un sourire, se délectant d'avance du festin qu'il allait s'offrir.

En fin d'après-midi, Ichigo avait totalement cessé d'être sur ses gardes, redevenant le petit externe qui faisait bien son boulot, quoiqu'un peu mélancolique. Il rangea un dossier, et ouvrit un placard pour en sortir un autre, perdu dans ses pensées.  
Une voix rauque et chaude glissa soudain dans sa nuque, lui faisant friser l'arrêt cardiaque :  
G - Ichi.  
L'interpellé sentit sa gorge se serrer et sa bouche devenir sèche. _Non ... Non, hein ? Pas ça ..._ Il se retourna lentement, et vit Grimmjow Jaggerjack lui faire face, immobile.  
Son sourire vainqueur lui faucha le coeur._ Il était cuit._  
G - gotcha, Bambi.  
Il pâlit, en reconnaissant la phrase culte de son roman.

Grimmjow se sentait comme un fauve qui venait de porter le coup fatal à sa proie, et c'était jouissif comme pas possible de voir la tête d'Ichigo se décomposer devant lui.  
_La souris était à croquer ... Et le chat avait plus que jamais envie de la boulotter.  
_Il s'approcha lentement de lui, posa une main sur le mur à côté de sa tête, et se pencha sur le visage blême encadré de cheveux oranges qui levait un regard égaré sur lui. Le regard de Grimmjow glissa sur les lèvres roses qui tremblaient imperceptiblement, la carotide qui pulsait dans son cou, les cheveux roux en bataille ... Et enfin sur le regard ambré qui semblait attendre son châtiment.  
Grimmjow eut soudain l'impression qu'il ne l'avait pas vu d'aussi près depuis des semaines ... Alors que ça ne faisait que quelques jours_._

Après un long silence, la voix de Grimmjow fit sursauter Ichigo :  
G - juste une question ...  
Le roux le regarda d'un air farouche._ Vas-y couillon, casse-moi des briques sur la tête, mets-moi la honte, j'y suis déjà jusqu'au cou de toute façon !  
_Surpris de son air revêche, le bleuté ébaucha un sourire goguenard :  
G - pourquoi ?  
Le visage crispé d'Ichigo finit par se détendre dans un très léger sourire, ce que Grimmjow apprécia :  
I - ... ça c'est une question ... pourquoi quoi ?  
G - pourquoi avoir écrit ça ?  
I - ... pourquoi pas ?  
G - c'est une drôle d'histoire. Avec beaucoup de ... rebondissements.  
I - j'ai beaucoup d'imagination.  
Un sourire pervers étira les lèvres du plus grand, tandis que le roux virait au cramoisi, se rendant compte du sous-entendu de sa réponse. Et la voix du bleuté ne fut bientôt plus qu'un souffle chaud à l'oreille du jeune roux :  
G - entre rêve et réalité ...  
I - ...  
G - il n'y a qu'un pas.

Lentement, imperceptiblement, les deux hommes renouaient le fil brisé quelques jours auparavant. Leurs regards ne se quittaient pas, observant l'autre avec une sorte de fascination, leurs coeurs battaient rapidement, au rythme de leur angoisse. Ils avaient rétabli un contact plutôt positif ... Mais l'idée de tout gâcher avec un geste ou une parole irréfléchis les paralysait. Tout ne tenait plus qu'à un fil, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait le briser, pas après tous les drames qu'ils avaient déjà traversé.

Et finalement, ce fut Ichigo qui prit son courage à deux mains, et ouvrit la bouche, hésitant encore. Grimmjow comprit, et décida de lui laisser de l'espace, reculant de quelques pas, jusqu'à s'appuyer sur la table derrière lui, tandis que le roux faisait quelques pas devant lui. Et soudain, la voix claire et déterminée d'Ichigo trancha le silence de la pièce :  
I - j'suis désolé.  
G - ...  
I - ... j'ai pas ... J'ai merdé.  
G - ...  
I - ... j't'ai vu avec ... et j'ai ... juste. Ça m'a ... Et après, t'as lu mon ... merde. Putain !  
Grimmjow ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer en un mince sourire, amusé malgré lui devant l'air désespéré du roux.  
Ichigo allait reprendre la parole, lorsque le bleuté s'approcha de lui, posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, son regard plongant dans les yeux écarquillés du roux :  
G – n'dis rien ...  
I - …  
Grimmjow regarda Ichigo quelques secondes, le temps de s'assurer qu'il garderait le silence, puis posa son front contre le sien.  
_Putain, qu'il arrête ce suspense …_ Ichigo ne comprenait plus rien. Puis la voix du bleuté ne fut qu'un filet à son oreille :  
G – juste ... reviens.  
Le coeur du rouquin rata un battement, et il le regarda, les yeux fouillant son visage à la recherche d'explications.  
G – reviens, Ichi.  
Le prénom murmuré si doucement lui fit un coup au coeur.  
I – Grimmj …  
Mais celui-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer, et l'embrassa, mettant tout son coeur dans le baiser, sans violence aucune. Et ils se regardèrent de nouveau.  
G – j'comprends qu't'aies pu penser ça, avec tout c'que j'ai pu t'faire avant. Mais j'touche plus qu'à toi, Bambi.  
Chacun de ses mots était comme un poignard dans le coeur d'Ichigo, dont les yeux s'étaient embués, mais il garda le silence, laissant le bleuté parler, tandis que leurs mains se retrouvaient, que leurs doigts se liaient, se cherchaient, se serraient.  
G – juste ... reviens. Et laisse-moi l'temps d'te prouver qu'j'suis pas complètement l'salaud qu'tu crois.  
Sa voix avait légèrement tremblé. Ichigo sentait son coeur tambouriner comme un malade dans sa poitrine, et déglutit, se rendant compte que sa bouche était devenue toute sèche. Il s'approcha, et de ses lèvres tremblantes, embrassa doucement le bleuté, qui écarquilla les yeux, surpris, avant de le regarder avec un air d'incertitude, comme un enfant qui a besoin d'espoir, et qui s'y raccroche désespérément.  
I - j'reviens.  
Grimmjow regarda Ichigo encore quelques secondes, puis baissa la tête dans son cou de nouveau, vaincu.  
G – écoute … j'suis à peine capable de … d'êt' correct avec toi …  
Le rouquin pouffa de rire.  
I – Grimmjow, je …  
G - … j't'aime.  
L'air manqua à Ichigo, et ses doigts qui jouaient avec ceux de Grimmjow s'immobilisèrent. Mais soudain, le bleuté releva la tête, et le regarda d'un air railleur, cassant complètement le moment :  
G – … par contre t'risques d'avoir bien mal au cul c'soir, vu qu'on va faire TOUT c'qu't'as écrit.  
Ichigo éclata de rire, tout en pleurant. Et un sourire amusé finit par étirer les lèvres de Grimmjow, tandis qu'il essuyait les larmes du roux du pouce. Et le regard qu'ils échangèrent alors valait tout l'or du monde.

Ils s'interrompirent, Kisuke et Shunsui rentraient, et râlèrent en les voyant en plein câlin :  
S – putain, arrêtez de glander, les patients vous attendent là !  
Grimmjow et Ichigo échangèrent un sourire amusé. Puis le bleuté se jeta sur Shunsui, l'embrassa à pleine bouche, puis se dirigea vers Kisuke, qui était tellement surpris qu'il ne réagit même pas lorsqu'il se fit embrasser à son tour, tandis qu'Ichigo était parti dans un fou rire. Satisfait de son petit effet, Grimmjow partit dans le couloir en sifflotant, et ils l'entendirent interpeller une patiente :  
G - joli cul qu'vous avez là, m'dame !  
**BAM !**  
La madame était tombée. Arrêt cardiaque.

_Grimmjow Jaggerjack était de retour, plus sadique que jamais._

* * *

**En espérant que ça vous a plu. Extra spécial Yachiru à venir bientôt :)  
**


	7. Extra Yachiru !

Le soir-même, Ichigo et Grimmjow regardaient un film chez ce dernier, et le roux tentait désespérément de repousser la tête du bleuté qui était sous son t-shirt, essayant de suivre le film_ -qui visiblement n'intéressait que lui ...-_ lorsque son téléphone sonna :  
I - allô ?  
U - Ichigo ? C'est Unohana.  
Le jeune homme se redressa et claqua la tête de Grimmjow pour le faire arrêter, mais celui-ci lui mordit un téton en retour.  
I - AÏE ! ... pardon, je ... j'me suis cogné l'orteil, bafouilla-t'il.  
Grimmjow ressortit la tête de son t-shirt, le gratifiant d'un sourire goguenard._ Ben voyooooons ..._ Et sa tante semblait du même avis :  
U - mais oui bien sûr ... Passe le bonjour à Grimmjow ;) Ichigo ... j'aimerais te demander un service.  
I - pas de problème, c'est quoi ?  
U - Kenpachi s'est battu contre des yakuzas ...  
Ichigo se tendit, soudain sérieux, et Grimmjow, qui s'était retourné vers la télé en grommelant quelque chose comme quoi les roux n'étaient pas drôles, lui jeta un coup d'oeil curieux.  
I - quoi ?! il va bien ?  
U - oui oui, il est solide, tu le connais ... Mais je dois m'occuper de lui pendant quelques jours ... Donc je me demandais ... si tu pouvais t'occuper de Yachiru ?  
I - euh ... oui, évidemment, pas de problème !  
U - je ne te remercierai jamais assez, Ichigo.  
Le roux entendit un hurlement de joie enfantin dans le combiné, et finit par sourire.  
U - je te l'amène demain ?  
Il lui donna l'adresse, et raccrocha, songeur. Grimmjow se tourna de nouveau vers lui, un sourcil levé.  
I - j'dois m'occuper de Yachiru quelques jours.  
G - Yachiru ?...  
Quand le bleuté se rappela de la petite fille tyrannique aux cheveux roses, son regard s'écarquilla, et sa voix fut catégorique :  
G - non. Non. Et NON.  
I - t'inquiète, j'irai chez mon père pendant ce temps-là.  
G - non.  
I - ... alors elle vient ici ?  
G - ... ça dépend comment tu m'dmandes.  
I - ... s'te-plaît ?  
Mais Grimmjow tourna lentement la tête, un sourire pervers collé aux lèvres.  
I - ... bah tiens ...  
Mais un sourire amusé avait déjà étiré les lèvres d'Ichigo, tandis qu'il se juchait sur son amant, ses mains plongeant dans les cheveux de l'homme qui avait creusé un chemin jusqu'à son coeur dès le premier regard.

Un moment plus tard, la voix de Grimmjow, un peu rauque, souffla :  
G - c'est bon, la môme peut v'nir.

* * *

Le lendemain, à l'hôpital, lorsque Kisuke et Shunsui apprirent que Grimmjow allait se reconvertir dans le babysitting, ils ne le ratèrent pas :

Shunsui s'essuya une larme imaginaire :  
S – j'me sens mal pour cette pauv' gamine ... Je l'aimais bien.  
Grimmjow prit la mouche instantanément :  
G – kes'tu dis ?! J'vais assurer !  
S – si elle te réveille la nuit, tu feras quoi ?  
G – j'lui balancerai une chaussure.  
S - ... si elle vomit sur toi ?  
G - elle s'prendra une baffe.  
S - … si elle te fait pipi dessus ?  
G – j'lui apprendrai un réflexe conditionné : faire pipi dès qu'elle voit Papi Shun.  
Ichigo pouffa de rire, tandis que Shunsui se laissait déconcentrer par la douce sonorité de "Papi Shun", et que Kisuke prenait la relève :  
K – et si elle fait pas ses devoirs ?  
G – elle paiera ses copains pour ça.  
K – … et si elle est gay ?  
G – j'lui parlerai de Shunsui.

Ichigo ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire, _Grimmjow leur mettait la pâtée ..._ L'homme aux cheveux bleus, dont le charisme ne faisait que décupler de jour en jour, s'approcha du roux d'un air prédateur, avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche au milieu de son fou rire, le renversant sur la table, et écartant d'une main tous les papiers qui volèrent autour d'eux. Le bleuté s'arrêta brusquement, une main sous le pull d'Ichigo, et tourna la tête vers leurs deux chefs, qui les dévisageaient d'un air complètement interdit :  
G – la porte est juste derrière vous.  
S – ah ! euh … oui …  
K – p-pardon …  
Ils se sauvèrent, la queue entre les jambes. Et Grimmjow regarda Ichigo, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, tandis que le roux pouffait de rire.

* * *

Shunsui et Kisuke se regardèrent dans le couloir :  
S – putain il nous a complètement entubés …  
K – il se permet bien des libertés pour un externe, Bleu-bite …  
S – j'vais l'défoncer.  
K – laisse, c'est leur lune de miel …

Shunsui sourit, amusé.  
S – quand même … passer une semaine avec ces deux là … la pauvre petite !  
K – elle va virer kamikaze schizophrène ...  
S – … c'est sûr …

* * *

Vendredi soir. Retsu nous avait déposé Yachiru et un gros sac, avant de repartir aussitôt, l'inquiétude creusant ses traits. Mais il nous manquait pas mal de choses, que Retsu avait dû oublier dans son affolement. On était donc partis faire les courses au supermarché tous les trois.

Yachiru éclata de rire, assise dans le caddie, tandis que Grimmjow slalomait entre les petites mamies, qui les engueulaient, mais Yachiru leur répondait par des insultes à sa sauce, encouragée par son copilote. Je les entendis exploser de rire un peu plus loin, et soupirai. Ils s'entendaient comme larrons en foire ... _C'était deux gamins que j'allais me coltiner, pour le coup ..._

G – NON !  
Y – si !  
G – NON !  
Y – si !  
G – fais ce que je te dis !  
H – NAN J'VEUX PAS !  
G - bon ben on est d'accord alors.  
Y - …. (oO)"  
Grimmjow balança la petite robe rose sur l'étagère, sous l'air boudeur de Yachiru. Elle marmonna en passant devant lui, son petit nez levé en l'air :  
Y - pine de piaf ...  
G - T'AS DIT QUOI LA MIOCHE !?

Et ce fut le même cirque au rayon des tétines :  
Y - celle-là !  
G - à 5 ans t'as encore b'soin de tétine ? C'est la honte.  
Y - SI-TO-PLÉ.  
G - NON !  
Y - t'es mosse, et en plus t'es radin !  
G - ...  
Y - méssant !  
G - ...  
Y - GNOUF !  
Grimmjow, d'un air las, prit la tétine et la balança dans le caddie, sous le sourire vainqueur de Yachiru.

Puis des pyjamas :  
G - NON on prend pas c'lui avec les fleurs !  
Cette fois, Yachiru fut étonnamment conciliante, et répondit joyeusement :  
Y - tonton Jack, c'est toi qui ssoisis !  
Grimmjow bougonna, en pointant un pyjama du doigt, les joues un peu roses :  
G – celui avec les petites voitures …

En courant, Yachiru fit tomber une pile d'oranges qui se mirent à rouler partout. Grimmjow pesta, et en les ramassant, glissa sur une orange et tomba par terre. Ichigo éclata de rire en passant à côté de lui, ce qui déplut au bleuté, qui lui fit un croche-pied. Le roux tomba en s'accrochant malgré lui au stand des pommes, qui tombèrent à leur tour pour rouler à plusieurs mètres alentour. Une dame glissa sur une pomme, et tomba sur une autre, qui perdit l'équilibre et plongea tête la première dans l'aquarium des poissons, le faisant exploser. L'eau et les poissons firent un raz-de-marée, emportant les pommes, les oranges, et deux autres personnes. Yachiru reçut un poisson dans les mains, et émit un "Ooh !" ravi. Un vigile débarqua en courant, alerté par les cris, mais vit trop tard le carnage, glissa dans l'eau et fit un vol plané. Le tout devant leurs trois têtes stupéfaites.  
G - ... on s'tire !

Le soir-même, ils mangèrent le poisson que Yachiru avait embarqué dans leur fuite.  
Elle avait d'abord pleuré, voulant le garder et l'appeler Crotte de Bique, mais Grimmjow lui avait expliqué -avec un plaisir un peu sadique- que Crotte de Bique était mort. Yachiru voulut donc lui faire un enterrement, et Grimmjow accepta de faire le curé, à une seule condition : qu'on puisse bouffer le mort après.  
G - euh ... r'pose en paix, Crotte de Merde.  
Y - Crotte de Bique !  
G - ... ouais bref, amen.  
Et Grimmjow fit un signe de croix devant le pauvre petit poisson qui n'avait rien demandé, devant le regard solennel de la petite Yachiru, qui avait joint ses mains dans un signe de prière.  
Y - AMEN !  
G - on peut l'manger maint'nant ?  
Y - ... oui mais c'est moi qui coupe la tête !  
Et avant qu'ils n'aient pu réagir, Yachiru avait saisi le couteau de cuisine, le leva vers le plafond, et l'abattit de toutes ses forces sur Crotte de Bique, qui explosa en petits morceaux, sous le regard sadique de la petite fille.  
Y - et voilà ! Pa'ti au ciel !

On la regarda d'un air incrédule, et elle rajouta :  
Y - c'est Papa y fait comme ça ! Si tu tapes pas assez fort, le poisson y va pas jusqu'au ciel !  
G - ... ouais ben là Crotte de Merde il est parti dans l'espace là ...  
Y - Crotte de BIQUE, tonton !  
G - c'toi la bique !  
Y - chameau !  
G - D'QUOI LA MERDEUSE ?!  
Y - on voit ton zizi.  
G - TU ... quoi ?!  
Mais Yachiru avait déjà filé dans un éclat de rire.

Crotte de Bique fut très bon, finalement.

* * *

Samedi fut mouvementé :

G – YACHIRU ! J'vais t'tuer !  
Ichigo pouffa de rire. Grimmjow avait dû se voir dans la glace, avec tous les gribouillages que la petite lui avait dessiné sur le visage pendant son sommeil.

I – GRIMMJOOOOOOOW !  
Surpris par le cri furieux de son colocataire, l'homme aux cheveux bleus sortit une tête curieuse de la salle de bains, la bouche pleine de dentifrice :  
G – quoi ?  
I – c'est quoi ça putain ?!  
Grimmjow ricana, et retourna se brosser les dents, laissant le rouquin face à Yachiru, dont les cheveux avaient été teints en bleu.

I – GRIMMJOW JAGGERJACK, t'as DEFINITIVEMENT signé ton arrêt de mort !  
Grimmjow lança un bonbon en l'air, et le rattrapa dans sa bouche avec un sourire satisfait.  
Ichigo s'était 'malencontreusement' trompé de schampooing, et s'était teint les cheveux en bleu.  
I – putain Grimmjow, j'vais pas sortir comme ça !  
Il piqua un fou rire en voyant ses cheveux bleu vif :  
G – ça t'va trop bien, sérieux …  
I – pas de câlin ce soir !  
Le bleuté se redressa, cessant de rire :  
G – non !  
I – fallait y penser avant !  
Il bondit du canapé, et poursuivit Ichigo jusque dans la chambre, où des cris et des rires se firent entendre, suivis de gémissements. _Heureusement, la petite faisait sa sieste ..._

G – baiser avec un mec aux ch'veux bleus … p'tain, j'aurais jamais cru qu'ça puisse êt' si excitant …  
Mais Ichigo déjà reparti sous la douche réparer son désastre capillaire.

G – **POUAH !** mais y'a quoi dans c'gâteau ?!  
Un éclat de rire juvénile parvint derrière la porte, et ils entendirent Yachiru s'éloigner en trottinant, visiblement ravie de sa blague.

Y – tonton Jack, c'est quoi une moule ?  
Grimmjow recracha violemment sa gorgée de bière, faisant rire la petite fille qui s'était juchée sur ses genoux. Le bleuté jeta un coup d'oeil désespéré à Ichigo, qui haussa les épaules, amusé.  
G – euh … c'est … t'sais, comme une huître ? un truc qui vit dans la mer …  
Ichigo sourit, et Yachiru reprit, songeuse :  
Y – c'est poilu, une moule ?  
Le jeune roux dut s'allonger, tellement il pleurait de rire.

* * *

Le dimanche ne fut pas tellement plus calme :

G - Ichi ? Ça pue ... non ?  
I - ...  
G - ...  
I - YACHIRU !  
Ils se précipitèrent dans la cuisine, pour voir la petite fille sagement installée devant le four, qui crachait de la fumée noire.  
G - KES'TU FOUS ?!  
Y - c'est pou' voir si ton four y marche !  
Ichigo ouvrit le four à la volée, et en sortit 3 barbies carbonisées. La petite fit une moue déçue.  
Y - ... merde. Elles ont pas essplosé ...  
I - ... on ne dit pas merde, Yachiru.  
Y - j'dis quoi alo's ?  
I - ... zut.  
Y - bon d'acco'd.

Un peu plus tard, Grimmjow trébucha dans les barbies carbonisées qui traînaient par terre :  
G - c'quoi c'foutoir ?! Yachiru, range ça !  
Y - je t'en-zut !  
G - ...

On regardait la télé avec Grimmjow, lorsqu'on entendit la petite voix de Yachiru qui jouait aux barbies :  
Y - "ton patron va t'augmenter ?" ... "bien sûr, on a coussé ensemble !" ... "salope !" ... "toi-même !"  
Puis avait suivi un bruit terrifiant de mise à mort entre deux barbies.  
I - ...  
G - ...

Puis un hurlement du bleuté, à se dresser les cheveux sur la tête, avait jailli de la cuisine, et Ichigo avait déboulé dans la pièce en courant, persuadé que la 4ème guerre mondiale avait commencé. Pour voir une cuisine toute blanche de farine, un Grimmjow furax, et une petite Yachiru cachée sous la table, tenant une fourchette et un couteau de cuisine, une passoire sur la tête.  
Grimmjow rugit :  
G - C'QUOI C'BORDEL ?!  
Y - c'est pou' attraper le fantôme !

G - 'chi, t'as pas vu mon téléphone ?  
Le roux leva les yeux vers Grimmjow, émergeant de son livre, et fit non de la tête. Leurs regards restèrent rivés l'un à l'autre quelques secondes, avant qu'un sourire n'étire les lèvres du plus jeune, et que les yeux du plus vieux s'écarquillent de terreur :  
G - oh NON. YACHIRU !  
La petite débarqua avec Petit Poney, un air innocent sur le visage.  
G - où est mon téléphone ?!  
Y - ... dans ton cul ?  
L'oeil de Grimmjow se mit à pulser. La petite sortit le téléphone de sa poche, et Grimmjow expira longuement, soulagé, avant de tendre la main vers Yachiru, dont le sourire candide devint effrayant :  
Y - non.  
G - donne-moi-ce-téléphone.  
Y - non.  
G - ... donn'le-moi, sinon c'est moi qui viens l'chercher.  
La petite fille mit le téléphone dans sa culotte, et releva un sourire diabolique sur le bleuté :  
Y - là, t'iras pas le ssersser !  
Je crus bien que Grimmjow allait pleurer, pour le coup.

Une heure plus tard :  
G - YACHIRU, J'VAIS TE TUUUUUUER !  
I - qu'est ce qu'il s'est encore passé ?  
Grimmjow se tourna vers moi, fou de rage, et me tendit son téléphone si près du visage que je dus reculer :  
I - qu-quoi ?  
G - écoute le répondeur !  
J'appuyai sur la touche, et on entendit une petite voix aigué piailler joyeusement :  
_"Tonton fait cacaaaa. Il vous rappellera après !"_ suivi d'un rire démoniaque.

Retsu appela Ichigo le soir-même, et demanda si tout se passait bien avec sa fille.  
I - ... oui ... Elle est ... vraiment très ... gentille.  
Grimmjow lui jeta un coup d'oeil dubitatif.  
I - ... elle fait juste ... quelques bêtises.  
Le rouquin entendit Retsu pouffer de l'autre côté du combiné, puis l'entendit parler à quelqu'un d'autre, et soudain une voix grave et sadique retentit dans son oreille, lui faisant écarter le téléphone par pur réflexe de survie :  
K - salut Ichigo.  
I - ... Ken ... Kenpachi. H ... hey.  
K - alors, ma gosse t'en fait baver ?  
I - ... rien de méchant. Tu t'en remets ?  
K - oh, c'est rien. Juste quelques os cassés et le foie explosé. J'ai vu pire.  
_Ichigo n'en doutait pas ..._ Kenpachi était une terreur. Pire que Grimmjow. Il but une gorgée de bière pour reprendre contenance.  
K - alors comme ça, t'es gay ?  
Il cracha aussitôt sa bière.  
I - ...  
K - m'étonne pas, tu t'bats comme une fille.  
I - j'vais te tuer !  
Un rire de démon lui répondit.  
K - j'attends qu'ça, rouquin. T'me montreras ça dans quelques jours, quand j'viendrai chercher la môme.  
I - att-attends !  
K - passe-la moi.  
Vaincu, Ichigo passa le téléphone à Yachiru, dont le visage s'éclaira d'un immense sourire :  
Y - PAPAAA !  
K - salut tête de noeud. La forme ?  
Y - OUI ! J'ai failli att'aper le fantôme mais tonton Jack y lui a fait peur, il est DÉBILE, et pis j'ai failli faire essploser mes poupées, mais Itsigo a arrêté avant, il est BÊTE, et pis ! et pis ! L'POISSON LÉ PA'TI AU CIEL PAPA ! Et pis ... Ah ! on a fait des cou'ses, et on a fait tomber des z'oraaaanges, des pooôôôommes ... et pis des poissons et des monsieurs et des madames tout plein pa'tout ! Et z'ai volé Crotte de Bique, et on l'a mangé et c'était boooon ! Et Pis Ken il a trompé Morue avec Bombasse ! et après Bombasse elle a eu une augmentation !  
K - ... la routine, quoi.  
Y - Papa, t'as tué combien de gens cette fois ?  
Grimmjow jeta un regard incrédule à Ichigo, qui se passa une main lasse sur le visage, épuisé.  
K - hmm ... 4 ou 5.  
Y - ... c'est TOUT ?  
K - Yachiru ...  
Y - ... je vais pe'dre mon pari ! j'avais pa'ié trois malabars sur toi, Papa ! TROIS malabars !  
K - ... je ferai mieux la prochaine fois.  
Y - PEUH ! MAUVIETTE !  
K - eh oh, écrase, la naine.  
Y - TÊTE DE PIAF !  
K - avorton !  
Y - MOULE À GAUFRES !  
K - ... bon, passe moi Ichigo.  
Y - TA GUEULE !  
Et elle raccrocha, balança le téléphone à Ichigo, avant de se retourner vers la télé, le visage impassible. les deux hommes restèrent silencieux, impressionnés par la mini-yakuza.

La mini-yakuza s'était enfermée dans les WC depuis plus d'une heure, et impossible de l'en faire sortir.  
Y - si !  
G - NON !  
Y - SI !  
G - NON !  
Y - si ! sinon ze coupe la tête à Poney !  
G - mais j'm'en fous d'Poney moi !  
Y - si-to-plé.  
G - ... NON !  
Y - alors ze sors pas !  
Grimmjow regarda Ichigo d'un air excédé, à peine deux jours et la gamine haute comme 3 pommes le menait déjà par le bout du nez !  
G - ... ooooookay. J'le ferai.  
La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et le bleuté se prit une mini-tornade aux cheveux roses en plein dans les bijoux de famille.  
G - AAAAAÏÏEUH ! OH PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE !  
Y - ... faut dire zut.  
G - J'DIS C'QUE J'VEUX, SALE GOSSE !  
Y - BABOUIN !  
G - MICROBE !  
Y - ...  
G - ...  
Y - promis ?  
G - promis quoi ?  
Y - tu viendras m'ssersser à l'école ?  
G - ...  
Y - ...  
G - ... ben oui.

* * *

Lundi, 16h30. Grimmjow faisait une tête de tueur. Il était venu chercher Yachiru à l'école, respectant sa promesse, mais toutes les femmes se pâmaient devant lui, et le draguaient devant leurs propres gosses. _Mais où allait donc le monde, putain ?!..._  
Et soudain, il haussa un sourcil, avisant une femme qui s'approchait de lui avec un sourire.  
_Tia_.  
T – salut Grimmjow … il me semblait bien que c'était toi !  
G – Oï.  
N – que fais-tu ici ?  
G – ben …  
T – **tontoooon JAAAACK !  
**Grimmjow se prit un boulet de canon dans les jambes, et souleva la petite fille dans les airs, qui éclata de rire, le faisant sourire. Quand Yachiru riait, c'était terriblement contagieux. Tia les dévisageait, bouche bée. _Grimmjow Jaggerjack, le roi de la baise, qui attendait une petite fille devant l'école ... Naan, pas possible.  
_N - … t-t'as … c'est ta nièce ?  
Mais Grimmjow et la petite l'ignoraient complètement :  
Y – tonton, j'peux asseter … 3 malabars aujourd'hui ?  
G – 1 !  
Y – 2 !  
G – 4 !  
Y – 1 !  
G – vendu !  
Réalisant qu'elle s'était complètement fait entuber, Yachiru geignit :  
Y - … Tontooooooon !  
G - allez Yachi', Ichigo nous attend. Il a une surprise pour toi.  
Y - ON Y VAAAAA !  
Tia écarquilla les yeux, et les retint :  
T– attends attends attends Grimmjow … Ichigo ?! Ce roux de … tu rigoles ?  
Grimmjow eut alors un large sourire, en mordant la joue de la petite fille, qui éclata de rire :  
G – nah ! on l'aime bien Ichigo, hein Yachi' ?  
Yachiru écarta les bras du plus loin qu'elle put :  
Y – Itsigo on l'aime comme çaaaaaaaa !  
Et Grimmjow, retrouvant un peu de son sadisme, sourit à la petite :  
G – t'trouves qu'elle est belle comment, la dame ?  
Tia eut un sourire, persuadée que l'enfant allait la trouver belle. Yachiru lui jeta un bref coup d'oeil, puis regarda Grimmjow et rétorqua :  
T – mosse comme un thon. Allez, on va asseter les malabars, Tonton ! 2 malabars, d'acco'd ?  
Grimmjow éclata de rire, il prenait son pied comme c'était pas permis... Il quitta Tia, qui fulminait, avec un sourire :  
G – la vérité sort toujours d'la bouche d'un enfant ! Tchao Tia !

Grimmjow fit éclater la bulle de son chewing-gum rose, et sourit lorsque Yachiru voulut l'imiter, mais cracha son chewing-gum. Il vit sa lèvre trembler, et le souleva dans ses bras :  
G – tiens, prends l'mien.  
Yachiru retrouva le sourire, et Grimmjow lui mordit la main, la faisant rire. _Elle était chiante, mais tellement drôle ..._

Le bleuté ouvrit la porte de son appartement, et sourit en sentant l'odeur de gâteau. Yachiru bondit en avant :  
Y - OOOH ! UN GATEAU AU SSOOOOCOLAAAAAT !  
Grimmjow rentra dans sa cuisine, et s'accouda au chambranle de la porte avec un petit sourire, observant le roux qui se penchait pour attraper sa nièce en riant.

* * *

Pendant le repas, Yachiru avoua d'une petite voix :  
Y - 'me suis fait di'puter par la maîtresse.  
I - pourquoi ?  
Y - je devais dessiner mon papa ...  
I - ... et alors ? c'est pas bien ?  
Bien qu'Ichigo se demandait à quoi pouvait ressembler un dessin du terrible Kenpachi ...  
Y - elle m'a demandé pou'qwa ze l'avais dessiné avec 3 jambes ... et quand j'ai esspliqué, ben elle m'a di'puté.  
Le roux en tomba de ma chaise, tandis que Grimmjow partait dans un fou rire.

* * *

Ichigo jeta un regard noir à Grimmjow. Ce débile avait acheté à Yachiru des farces et attrapes sur le retour du chemin de l'école. Et depuis une heure, ils avaient droit à la main qui colle dans le visage.  
G - il faut qu'on-PAF! fasse les c-PAF! courses, y'a pu-PAF! rien à manger.  
I - ouais. On n'a qu'-PAF! à y aller dem-PAF!  
G - on man-PAF! mange qu-PAF!  
Ils se retournèrent tous les deux vers la petite en hurlant :  
G+I - **BORDEL MAIS T'ARRÊTES OUI ?!**  
Yachiru pouffa de rire.

* * *

Le lendemain, ce fut les pétards. La petite en avait mis plein partout, et Ichigo sautait au plafond à chaque fois qu'il marchait sur l'un d'eux, ce qui provoquait toujours deux fous rires quelque part dans l'appartement.

Grimmjow s'amusait comme un petit fou avec les farces et attrapes, même plus que Yachiru ... Ichigo se demandait plusieurs fois par jour lequel avait 5 ans ...  
Jusqu'au 3ème jour, où il acheta des sachets de thé laxatifs pour la petite. Cette fois, Yachiru retourna sa blague contre lui, lui versant en cachette un sachet dans son café du matin. Il passa des heures enfermé aux WC, écoutant la gamine pleurer de rire de l'autre côté de la porte.  
Il ne lui acheta plus que des bonbons, à partir de ce jour.

* * *

Shunsui et Kisuke s'étaient invités à prendre l'apéro chez eux, voulant voir l'état de la petite.  
Y – PAPI SHUN !  
S – ooooh mais c'est Yachiru ! t'as grandi, tu deviens une vraie petite femme !  
L'enfant éclata de rire :  
Y – CH'UIS une femme ! z'ai un poil sur mon zizi !  
Shunsui écarquilla les yeux, choqué, tandis qu'Ichigo pleurait de rire à côté de Grimmjow, pas moins hilare. Cette gamine allait les tuer avant l'heure …

Yachiru se planta devant Shunsui, tendant ses 2 petites mains vers lui, les yeux brillants comme des diamants. Ichigo sourit. Au téléphone, Shunsui avait promis d'amener un cadeau à la petite. Il croisa le regard inquiet de Grimmjow, qui se demandait à quelle mauvaise blague il allait avoir droit cette fois-ci.  
S – TA~DA !  
Yachiru déchira son paquet avec entrain, et en sortit un petit rond rouge en plastique. Le rouquin murmura :  
I – oh non … pas ça !  
Yachiru le regarda d'un air perplexe :  
Y – ché qwa ?  
Shunsui gonfla le petit rond rouge, le posa sur une chaise, puis demanda à la petite fille de s'asseoir dessus. Yachiru lui jeta un regard méfiant. Elle ne voulait pas que ses blagues se retournent contre elle … Mais emportée par la curiosité, elle s'assit sur la chaise.  
**PROUUUT !  
**Le visage de la petite fille s'éclaira lentement d'un sourire diabolique.  
_Et merde…_

Ils passèrent à table, et Grimmjow eut droit à un **PROUT** relativement sonore, soupira, tandis qu'un éclat de rire enfantin se faisait entendre sous la table.  
G – Yachiru, tu m'donnes ça tout d'suite.  
Y – MOUAHAHAHAHAHA !  
Ichigo pouffa de rire, Grimmjow lui lança un regard averti. Le jeune roux finit par l'aider :  
I – Yachiru … si tu donnes le ballon à tonton Jack …  
Une petite tête surgit du bout de table, attirée par la curiosité, et le fixa, ses grands yeux brillants de convoitise :  
I - … je ferai tu-sais-quoi ce soir …  
Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent :  
Y – vrai ? tu le feras ?!  
G – faire quoi ?  
Y – c'est vrai, Itsigo ?  
I – oui, mais donne le ballon à Grimmjow d'abord.  
Grimmjow reçut le ballon en pleine tête, et Kisuke dut étouffer un rire derrière sa main, devant la fierté égratinée de l'homme.  
G – c'est quoi, tu-sais-quoi ?  
La gamine lui tira la langue, grimpant dans les bras d'Ichigo :  
Y – c'est un secret !  
G – Ichi ...?  
Celui-ci lui répondit d'un sourire énigmatique, et Grimmjow se massa la figure, terriblement las :  
G – ils m'en font voir d'toutes les couleurs ces deux-là …  
I – tu peux parler, qui lui a dit de cacher tous mes caleçons depuis trois jours ?  
Grimmjow rugit de rire à cette pensée, toute sa bonne humeur retrouvée.  
G – t'avais qu'à pas lui faire mettre mes clopes aux chiottes.

Yachiru, ravie du jeu "on-cafte-toutes-les-bêtises-de-Itsigo-et-tonton-Jack", rajouta son grain de sel :

Y – et pis tonton Jack y m'a dit de mélanzer touutes ses ssaussettes !  
I - … c'était TOI ?  
Y – et pis ! et pis ! Itsigo y m'a dit de dessiner sur le mur !  
G – ... p'tain Bambi, t'vas prendre cher ...  
Tout le monde était plié de rire, et Yachiru était déchaînée, ravie de susciter autant de joie :  
Y – et puis, avec tonton Jack on a trouvé la crème à Itsigo ! De la va … va... vaseline ! Ça sent troooop bon ! J'en ai mis tout plein pa'tout !  
Ichigo devins écarlate, tandis que Grimmjow se rejeta en arrière, rugissant de rire, et que Shunsui et Kisuke échangeaient un regard lourd de sous-entendus.  
Y – et puis Itsigo y va manger du nutella la nuit en cassette, ze l'ai vu !  
Tous se tournèrent vers lui, et celui-ci eut un sourire gêné. Grimmjow avait un sourire tout à fait ravi, il avait lourdement de quoi lui faire du chantage maintenant, sans même parler du roman de 50 pages ... Mais Yachiru n'en avait pas fini avec eux :  
Y – et ! et ! et ! tonton Jack, il a des livres avec plein des filles toutes nues !  
**Et BAM.  
**Grimmjow se mordit la lèvre, au bord du fou rire, mais il ne parvint pas à se retenir, et partit d'un énorme éclat de rire, imité par leurs invités.  
I – Jaggerjack ...

Grimmjow cessa de rire. Quand Ichigo l'appelait comme ça, ça sentait mauvais pour ses fesses.  
I – puni pour une semaine.  
Il grimaça, et s'approcha du roux, lui tapotant la tête maladroitement :  
G – nan mais Ichi, c'pas mes magazines …  
Y – si ! Y'a écrit Zazzerzack dessus !  
I – en plus tu les commandes …  
Y – et pis et pis ! y sont dans le ti'oir tout en bas ! Avec des trucs bizarres aussi … C'est quoi, tonton ? Le truc tout mou là ?  
Tout le monde se tourna vers Grimmjow, très curieux de savoir ce que c'était. Il devint rouge écarlate, et Ichigo eut un sourire sadique.  
I - … un truc tout mou … ?  
Grimmjow fusilla Ichigo du regard, avant de lui répondre d'un sourire carnassier :  
G – j'te signale qu'il est à toi, l'truc tout mou …  
Le roux haussa un sourcil, perplexe.  
I – mais de quoi tu …  
Et soudain, sa bouche fit un 'O' dramatique.  
I – ahem …. Franchement, cette discussion ne mène absolument nulle part, alors … Si on attaquait cette quiche ? Ça a l'air très bon …  
Mais personne ne fit mine d'attaquer la quiche.  
I – sérieusement, personne ne veut savoir ce que c'est.  
Et Grimmjow enfonca le roux, avec un plaisir non dissimulé :  
G – si, Yachiru.  
I - … Yachiru, tu veux tu-sais-quoi ?  
Y – **OUI !  
**I – alors ne pose plus de question, d'accord ?  
L'enfant se lova sagement dans les bras d'Ichigo, jouant avec sa peluche. Exaspéré, Grimmjow râla :  
G – mais c'quoi tu-sais-quoi, à la fin ?  
Mais la petite fille le réprimanda, les sourcils fronçés, un doigt devant les lèvres :  
Y – Chttt, tonton … Faut pas l'dire.  
G – pourquoi ?!  
Y – parce-que-c'est-un-secret !  
Et Yachiru fit un signe de tête affirmatif pour clore la discussion. Ichigo sourit. _Un si p'tit bout de chou qui pouvait clouer le bec d'un monstre comme Grimmjow … C'était toujours mythique._

Un simple repas de famille devenait aussi stressant qu'une guerre au front avec Yachiru. Elle lâchait des bombes au moment où personne ne s'y attendait …  
Y – Papi Shun ! Tonton Jack y m'a appris à faire pipi debout !  
Une crise de fou rire avait suivi, et Kisuke avait regardé Ichigo d'un air interrogatif, mais celui-ci avait secoué la tête :  
I - ... m'demande pas ...  
Puis Yachiru avait emmené Shunsui aux WC, pour lui montrer comment il fallait faire, et ils les avaient entendu :  
Y – à toi Papi !  
C – euh … non, non.  
Y – si si Papi, fais comme je t'ai montré !  
C – euh Yachiru … Je n'ai pas envie de faire pipi …  
Y – c'est pas grave Papi, juste un petit peu.  
C – Yachiru, je …  
Y – regarde, tu montes sur le tabouret comme çaaa … et pis …  
Dans la cuisine, ils étaient tous écroulés de rire. Yachiru était une comique née.

Grimmjow partit coucher Yachiru, il était déjà tard. Un moment plus tard, Ichigo, Shunsui et Kisuke discutait dans le salon, quand soudain Yachiru déboula dans la pièce, toute nue, riant comme une folle, et monta sur la table basse, puis se mit à danser comme un Chippendale. Le roux se mordis la lèvre, sentant monter la crise de fou rire, tandis que Grimmjow arrivait en courant, pestant contre la gamine. Il se tut instantanément en voyant le spectacle … Et explosa de rire. Shunsui et Kisuke se dévisagèrent, muets de stupeur.  
Grimmjow finit par reprendre ses esprits :  
G – bon, Yachiru, au lit !  
Y - naaaaaaaaan !  
Grimmjow se jeta en avant, le regard plein de promesses de torture, et tenta d'attraper l'enfant, qui éclata de rire, bondit dans les bras de Kisuke et lui chuchota à l'oreille, suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde entende :  
T – tu sais Tonton Kiki, Tonton Jack c'est une ta-fi-ole ! C'est Itsigo qui m'a dit !  
Grimmjow jeta un regard noir à son amant :  
G – … t'vas VRAIMENT déguster c'soir, Bambi.  
Mais celui-ci ne put répondre, emporté par un fou rire incontrôlable.

* * *

Kisuke et Shunsui prirent congé, et Ichigo rejoignit Grimmjow qui couchait Yachiru dans son lit de fortune. Elle était fatiguée. Son cousin lui fit un bisou sur le front, tandis que Grimmjow observait la scène du pas de la porte.  
I – bonne nuit, Yachiru.  
Y – Itsigoooo …  
Il lui sourit, et elle fronça les sourcils, chuchotant :  
Y – t'as promis …  
I – ah oui … tu-sais-quoi.  
Elle hocha la tête gravement. Ichigo regarda Grimmjow, qui paraissait un peu déçu d'être mis à part. Il fit à la petite fille :  
I – c'est Grimmjow qui va le faire, d'accord ? Il est super fort.  
Y – c'est vrai, tonton ?  
G - … euh … ouais … j'suppose ?  
Interloqué, il s'approcha, hésitant, regardant Ichigo d'un air _"mais c'est quoi c'bordel ?"_. Le roux se leva du lit et s'approcha de lui, avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :  
I – il faut que tu fasses partir le monstre de son placard.  
Grimmjow le regarda, regarda l'air suppliant de Yachiru, le regarda de nouveau. Et eut un sourire machiavélique.  
G – compte sur moi, gamine. J'vais l'dégommer !  
T – tu peux pas, tonton … Il est immutisé !  
I – immunisé :)  
Grimmjow le regarda de nouveau, perdu, et lui chuchota _"j'dois faire quoi alors ?"_. Ichigo sourit, et se haussa sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à son oreille, pour lui dire le secret du tu-sais-quoi.

Grimmjow le rejoignit un peu plus tard dans leur lit, avec un petit rire, et le fit rouler dans ses bras :  
G – elle dort.  
I – tu lui as dit quoi ?  
G – t'verras … En attendant … j'crois bien qu'on a des comptes à s'rendre, tous les deux …  
Son roux lui sourit tendrement, et enroula ses bras autour de son cou, tandis que le regard du bleuté s'assombrissait de désir.

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, Ichigo se réveilla en sursaut en Yachiru hurler :  
Y – T'AS UNE TOUTE PETITE BITE ! **HAHAHAHAHAHA !  
**Il pouffa de rire, tandis que Grimmjow esquissait un petit sourire satisfait dans son demi-sommeil, son bras se resserrant autour de la taille du roux.  
I – tu lui as dit de dire au monstre qu'il avait une toute petite bite … ? T'es nul …  
G – mmh …  
I – je t'aime.  
G – j'sais.

* * *

Le lendemain, c'était mercredi. Yachiru n'avait pas école l'après-midi, Ichigo dut la récupérer à midi pour la ramener à l'hôpital, Shunsui ayant accepté qu'elle passe exceptionnellement l'après-midi avec eux, à condition qu'elle soit sage.  
_Mais Yachiru sage ... Autant espérer voir des poules avec des dents débarquer dans le service d'endocrino, avec des petits martiens verts déguisés en Télétubbies._

La petite trottinant derrière lui, Ichigo rentra dans le self, et remplit mon plateau, puis demandai un menu au cuisinier :  
I - poulet et pommes de terre, s'il-vous-plaît.  
C - ... voilà. Suivant.  
Le cuistot écarquilla les yeux en voyant un plateau glisser tout seul sur le rail devant lui, puis beugler :  
Y - STEAK FRITES, sto'plé !

Le jeune roux prit les deux plateaux tandis que Yachiru se perchait sur son épaule. Il se retourna, cherchant ses collègues du regard.  
Mais Yachiru hurla, lui vrillant le tympan :  
Y - **TAFIOOOOOOLE ! LÀ !**  
Ichigo sourit, regardant dans la direction du petit doigt pointé par-dessus son épaule, pour voir un Grimmjow Jaggerjack absolument furax. Tout le monde, alerté par le cri de l'enfant, regardait désormais le bleuté en ricanant. La petite aux cheveux roses, d'un seul mot, avait ruiné toute la terreur que Grimmjow faisait fièrement régner sur l'hôpital ...

I - mange ta purée, Yachiru ...  
Y - nan j'en veux pas !  
G - mange, sinon j't'en colle une.  
Y - BLEEEH.  
G - MANGE !  
Y - NAN !  
G - MANGE, J'TE DIS !  
Y - poil au nez !  
G - ... j'vais t'arracher la tête, morveuse.  
Y -_ prrrt._ Poil au cul.  
Grimmjow saisit la petite par le col, mais elle lui mordit la main jusqu'au sang.  
G - AÏEUH ! Y - bien fait. DÉ-BI-LE.  
Grimmjow atteignit le point de non-retour, et souleva la petite par son pull, la foudroyant d'un regard terrifiant. Yachiru ne se démonta pas :  
Y - caca tout mou ! Face de fion de poule ! Pignouf ! GROS PATAPOUF !  
G - ... s ... sale gosse !  
Y - ba ... bata ... tro ... Batrassomyomassique !  
G - ... c'quoi ça ...?  
Y - ... un ... un truc SUPER mosse !

* * *

Ils passèrent au dessert, et Ichigo demanda à Yachiru ce qu'elle avait fait ce matin à l'école. Elle fit une grimace :  
Y - 'me suis fait di'puter ...  
I - encore ? pourquoi ?  
Y - on devait ssanter une ssanson ! je la savais PAR COEUR ! Papa y m'a fait réssiter plein de fois ! mais la maîtresse elle est devenue toute blanche, pis toute rouge, pis toute violette, et je me suis fait di'puter, elle a dit que j'avais très mal ssanté ...  
I - tu me la chantes ?  
Yachiru lui jeta un regard méfiant, elle n'avait pas envie de se faire encore disputer. Mais Ichigo lui fit un sourire rassurant :  
I - mais non Yachiru, je ne vais pas te disputer.  
Elle prit une grande inspiration, sous leurs 4 regards curieux, et se mit à chanter d'une petite voix douce et mélodieuse :  
Y - un, deux, tois, on va aller ssez toi,  
Quat', cin', six, tu me suceras,  
Sept, huit, neuf, t'es une trop bonne meuf,  
Dix, onze, douze, vive les partouzes.  
Avant la fin de sa chanson, Grimmjow pleurait déjà de rire, et Ichigo était devenu tout blanc, _un peu comme sa maîtresse,_ songea Yachiru.

* * *

6ème jour : Unohana devait venir rechercher Yachiru en fin de journée, Kenpachi ayant récupéré de ses blessures.

Le matin, les deux hommes s'étaient levés pour constater que Yachiru n'était pas dans son lit, ni nulle part dans l'appart. D'abord effrayés, ils s'étaient mis à la chercher partout, puis Grimmjow avait appelé doucement Ichigo dans leur chambre :  
G - Ichi ! elle est là.  
Le roux se pencha sous le lit, pour voir Yachiru profondément endormie, un pouce dans la bouche, enroulée dans sa couverture avec Petit Poney.  
Il sourit, avant que la voix narquoise de Grimmjow ne le ramène à la réalité :  
G - ... soit elle a tout vu ... soit on l'a assommée à coups de lit.

**PROUT !  
**G – … Yachiru ! ramène tes fesses tout d'suite !  
Y – KYAHAHAHAHAHA !  
L'enfant partit au galop en riant, tandis que Grimmjow lui courait après, furieux. Il revint près d'Ichigo, fatigué. _Elle était infernale ..._  
G - elle vient à quelle heure sa mère ?  
I - dans quelques heures ...  
G - pas trop tôt ...  
Ils entendirent une petite voix près d'eux :  
Y - ... tonton ?  
Surpris, ils se retournèrent vers elle. Elle tenait sa couverture et sa peluche de petit poney contre elle, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues. _Elle les avait entendus._  
Y - ... tu me racontes une histoire ?  
Grimmjow se sentit mal d'avoir attristé la petite fille, et l'attrapa avec un sourire, puis l'installa confortablement dans ses bras. Elle se lova contre lui, enfouissant son pouce dans sa bouche.  
G – t'veux quelle histoire ?  
Mais il connaissait déjà la réponse, et sourit en entendant la petite voix :  
Y – Bambi et le Chat sauvage !  
Le sourire de Grimmjow s'étira davantage, puis commença à raconter, de sa voix douce et grave, tandis qu'Ichigo se rapprochait de lui. Ça faisait deux jours que Grimmjow racontait cette histoire à la petite, et ni elle ni le roux ne s'en lassaient.

G - "Le Chat marchait dans la forêt, affamé. C'était l'hiver, et il n'trouvait plus que de maigres souris pour s'nourrir … Il rêvait d'une énorme biche bien dodue … Et soudain ! Il sentit une odeur … Mmmmh … Une odeur d'viande bien chaude, avec plein d'sang … Le Chat se lécha les babines, et s'approcha tout doucement."

Yachiru trépigna d'impatience, et Grimmjow continua, avec un sourire amusé :

G - "Et enfin, il le vit ! Un magnifique cerf, tout orange. Mais le cerf l'avait entendu arriver, et tourna la tête vers lui, méfiant. Le Chat décida d'être plus malin, et lui demanda aimablement son nom. " Bambi, répondit-il. Je m'appelle Bambi. Quel est ton nom, le Chat ? " J'suis juste le Chat, dit-il. Je n'ai pas de nom. "Veux-tu que je te donne un nom, demanda-t-il doucement. Le Chat accepta. Et Bambi lui dit : "Je vais t'appeler Bleu-bite, comme tu es tout bleu."

Yachiru hurla de rire. Elle adorait ce passage.

G - "Le Chat n'était pas très content, mais il avait tellement faim … Il décida de ne pas s'énerver, et lui demanda : "J'ai très faim, tu peux me donner un bout de ta patte ?"

Yachiru eut un sourire, anticipant la suite.

G - "Bambi réfléchit, et répondit non. Le Chat demanda : Alors un bout de ton zizi ?"

La petite fille pouffa de rire dans ses mains.

G - "Pas davantage non, rétorqua Bambi. Le Chat supplia : J'ai tellement faim, ne peux-tu pas me donner quelque chose ? Donne-moi ton coeur ! " Bambi le regarda, et finit par dire : "Si je te donne ma patte, je ne peux plus courir. Si je te donne mon zizi, je ne peux plus faire l'amour. Et si je te donne mon coeur, je ne pourrai plus aimer." Le Chat montra ses babines dans un sourire carnassier, et miaula : "Tu n'as qu'à m'aimer ... Moi, je t'aime déjà." Le cerf, qui était un peu stupide quand même, le crut, et hocha la tête : d'accord. Le Chat bondit sur lui, et au moment de lui trancher le cou, il vit le regard plein d'amour de Bambi, ses grands yeux bruns pleins de confiance. Le Chat n'eut plus faim du tout, tout à coup. Et bien des années plus tard, quelques animaux murmurent encore qu'ils voient le Chat Sauvage et son Bambi passer dans la forêt, marchant l'un à côté de l'autre comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde."

Yachiru souriait, à moitié endormie, et se blottit davantage dans les bras de son tonton.  
Y – j'aime bien cette histoire … Mais le chat, comment y fait pour manzer alors?  
Grimmjow haussa les épaules :  
G – il est devenu végétarien !  
Yachiru grimaça, horrifiée.  
Y – mais c'est troooop bon la viande !  
Grimmjow pouffa de rire, et ébouriffa les cheveux de l'enfant, avant de me regarder avec un sourire.  
G – oui … D'ailleurs j'croquerais bien un morceau … Pas toi, Bambi ?


End file.
